


Spotlight

by lollipopdiaries



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopdiaries/pseuds/lollipopdiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prestigious magazine does an article on Felicity and suddenly she is thrust into the limelight as the newest darling of the press. Suddenly she is getting so much attention including attracting several known eligible bachelors. What's a girl to do. And more importantly, what's a guy like Oliver Queen suppose to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is partly AU, with Moira Queen still alive and well as Chairman of the board of QC and Oliver as CEO. Set a few months after the Undertaking but with the Queens regaining a little of their reputation and position in society.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Arrow. They belong to DC and CW. 
> 
> Summary: A prestigious magazine does an article on Felicity and suddenly she is thrust into the limelight as the newest darling of the press. Suddenly she is getting so much attention including attracting several known eligible bachelors. What's a girl to do. And more importantly, what's a guy like Oliver Queen suppose to do.

**SPOTLIGHT**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 

"Turn your head this way, that's it. That's good. Just a few more…" she tried to drown out the voices shouting instructions to her. It had been a long and tiring day, and it wasn't even 3 in the afternoon yet. After three costume changes because yes, she felt like she was in costume although in truth the couture she was wearing from renowned designers was anything but costumy like, but what the hell, how could super models be able to stand photo shoot after photo shoot day in and day out she didn't know, except now she really did know. However enjoyable the first hour of her experience was, she dreaded repeating the experience again.

How she got there, it seemed surreal looking back. After the Undertaking had happened, QC was suffering image and public perception problems. When a known magazine approached the PR department of QC which was doing a feature series on Executive Assistants of CEO's she was suddenly thrown under the bus so to speak.

The PR Department thought it was a great opportunity to showcase that QC still remained the employer of choice attracting top graduates which in truth she represented, being top of her class at MIT.

During the initial sitdown with the PR Department she of course said no. Oliver Queen had quickly agreed with her, as usual not wanting to attract more attention to her. Personally she knew his refusal was still related to the ' _I need you safe_ ' standard statement which was now more of Oliver's official motto when it came to her if she really were to think about it.

But of course, the PR Department went around the initial refusal of the CEO in this case Oliver. Not taking it as final word and went directly to Moira Queen, Chairman of the Board of QC. Who had then instructed the PR Department to set a second meeting with Oliver and Felicity present where Moira Queen herself, had surprised them all by dictating that the feature article on Felicity Smoak would happen. Not even the stony expression of Oliver could change the mind of his mother. Not when Moira Queen put her mind into it. Moira Queen after all did not become a successful businesswoman, running a Fortune 500 company if she wasn't used to stare downs and petulant executives.

In the end, Felicity had been instructed to clear 2 consecutive days off for the next week for the feature article which apparently included a photo shoot, interviews and a tour of her 'office' with a 'day in a life' type in depth which allowed for a feature writer to trail her around the whole day as her shadow so they can get a full insider feel of what she brought to QC as EA to the CEO.

If yesterday was 'trail day' as she called it, she being shadowed all day by the writer who thank god called it a day by 6 in the evening, thinking that her 'day' was done, no one knew of the other 'EA' job she did for the 'CEO', one that included nightly activities and not in a kinky way.

At the end of day 2, Felicity was almost at her wits end so to speak. But she still had the sitdown interview as the final activity before the whole feature could be called a wrap. So there she sat down at the Board Room surrounded by cameras again since they wanted a candid shot of her during the interview, as well as several of her with the "CEO", interactions according to them were part and parcel of the feature.

Oliver was dressed impeccably, no doubt years of training and being in the public eye had aided him, despite his momentary 5-year hiatus. Oliver was on the top of his game, putting on his 'playboy smile' and making smart references to her role as his EA during his interview. In fact, the way he was playing up what she was doing, it seemed liked Oliver's work was actually ministerial and she was doing everything from research to analysis and it was her solicited advice that helped QC maintain and even move forward after the Undertaking debacle, quickly bouncing back from the down spiral.

When the first question was thrown to her by the writer, she took her time trying the edit in her mind what she wanted said, it was after all going the be quoted in the magazine forever in print and never could be taken back.

"So why QC, you graduated top of your class in MIT. I am sure you had a lot of options?" the writer asked.

Felicity shrugged, "why not QC. I've always been amazed by technological advancements and had always wanted to be at the forefront or at least part of the group that would bring that forward. While a couple of companies offered me that opportunity I thought QC was the best fit for me. And I haven't regretted that choice," she finished answering the reporter but directed her gaze to Oliver as she said her last statement since he remained in the room, standing patiently in the sidelines refusing to leave her to the mercy of the QC PR people and the magazine staff.

"If you believe in that so strongly, why the jump to EA? I've interviewed some of the people you worked with in the IT Department which was where you first worked when you joined QC," the reporter pressed.

Felicity looked at Oliver again before looking back at the reporter, "when the CEO of a company asks you personally to be his EA, I don't think anyone in their right mind could say no. I mean, who better than the CEO gets to see the bigger picture, taking a corporate vision to the next level. My exposure in the IT department has prepared me to be able to be more effective in my job as an EA."

The reporter nodded slowly as if absorbing her answer, "you seem to be a fit for one another, from what Mr. Queen has shared earlier about your work and what your co-workers have also shared. But you can't take away the obvious, Mr. Queen is a bachelor CEO and you are, and may I quote some of the comments I have compiled both from your co-workers and just looking through the social media and gossip site photos, a 'hot' EA, placed together, I can't help but also throw in my hat and speculate that there may be something else beyond just the CEO-EA relationship going on?"

Felicity place a hand over her heart at the abrupt forwardness of the question, not expecting it to be part of the interview, it was after all not a standard question you would ask an EA. But then again, maybe that was how the public perceived their relationship, and she was very much aware of that It therefore gave the question the weight that it needed.

Before she could react and answer, Oliver had stepped in from the sidelines and butted in, "I don't think that is an appropriate question given the type of article this is suppose to project."

The reporter and everyone else in the room all turned to Oliver, "it's a valid question, it's unusual yes, but it's a legitimate question. I mean, I've interviewed four other EA's as part of the feature, Ms. Smoak was the last. But outside of the similarities in the fact that all the EA's are top graduates from prestigious schools, everything else about Ms. Smoak sets her apart from all the other EA's I have interviewed. And judging from how quickly you step up to defend Ms. Smoak, I can see that it is beyond a CEO-EA bond."

Seeing that Oliver was about to transform his expression to what she called his 'Arrow face', she gave a soft laugh to break the tension and proceeded to answer the writer's question, "I think what gave me the pushed toward the EA job was the fact that Mr. Queen and I are also friends. Mr. Walter Steele, the former QC CEO actually sort of introduced us, I was still with the IT department. I can tell you that technological advancements in the last five years overwhelmed Mr. Queen so much that Mr. Steele advised him to seek my help in walking him through the technical assistance he needed. That's how Mr. Queen and I got started, and then we became friends. And yes, I will admit it, it's easy working with him because we are friends. I can tell him things that he needs to know without circling issues. It makes the working environment lighter. If Mr. Queen takes his job as CEO very seriously then I too should take my job as his EA just as seriously."

After a few more questions that interviewer finally called it a day. A few last shots of her were photographed then everyone started to troop out of the board room and cleared the equipment. Oliver finally walked over to her after a few minutes of talking with the PR team with a blank expression in his face.

She was in the process of standing up from her seated position when Oliver finally reached her. She looked up at him with a curious expression trying to read him.

"What?" Felicity finally asked him.

Oliver exhaled and shook his head, placing a hand on her elbow to guide her outside of the board room. "How are you holding up?"

Felicity stopped in her tracks to face him, "I asked you first. And I'm fine."

Oliver looked down upon her frowning, "I told the PR department that I needed to see the final article before it gets published. And I'm sorry this had to happen."

Felicity started to walk again and Oliver followed, "anything for QC. You're mother is right, QC needs this. I'm just not used to being in the spotlight."

Oliver chuckled, "after this article, you will be."

Felicity frowned at Oliver again stopping her track a few feet away from her office, "what?"

"The column of the magazine is titled _Spotlight_ so technically you will be on spotlight," Oliver tilted his head to her.

Felicity rolled her eyes and resumed walking, "really you're making jokes now." She tried to tilt her neck left and right to work out the kinks in her neck from sitting upright during the interview, she really didn't want to be photographed slouching.

Oliver wanted nothing more than to put his hands on her neck and shoulders and massage the tension away but he couldn't, it wasn't only inappropriate, they were after all still in the office, But more than that, he just couldn't go there with her. He had already slipped too many times as far as she was concerned. So he just placed a hand on her shoulder, "let's just skip the foundry tonight, I'll take you home. You should rest. It's been a very long day."

The day had started just like any other day for Felicity. She had even reached her desk in relative peace except for a few pointed looks she was getting in the QC lobby while waiting for the Executive elevator to take her to her floor.

It should have been a sign of things to come really, finding her desk filled with two bouquets of flowers. The first one was a dozen red roses and a copy of the ' ** _The Tatler_** _'_ magazine, the same magazine that had disrupted her life just a week ago.

She would admit to herself she was excited to see how the final article turned out as the PR Department had refused to show her the draft of the article the magazine has sent over for approval. She had been told that the article was tasteful and that the objectives the PR department had been aiming for had been successful, whatever that meant. Possibly the article did indeed serve its purpose well, if the bouquet of stargazers that was sitting on her desk sent by the QC PR department were an indication.

So just like everyone else, she was actually going to see the final article for the first time. She placed the magazine in the middle of her desk while placing the twin flower bouquet to the left of her work area. She stared at the cover photo, which featured the five EA's in a pose dictated by the photographer, with her, in the center.

She ran her fingers across the cover, pausing at her image. She unconsciously smiled as she stared at herself, she did look beautiful and flattering in the photo if she were to say so herself. In fact, without trying to sound so bashful, she was the best looking one of the five, maybe the photographer agreed with her. That was the reason why she was in the middle of the semi-circle.

The cover photo had her surrounded by a male EA on both sides, both married, and both in their late 30's. Both with forced smiled. But from the little conversation she had with them between breaks, they were both highly intelligent.

Since she was seated in the photo, the two people behind her were standing. Both the persons behind her were ladies, also from prestigious universities who graduated with honors and married. One was in her mid 40's and the other in her mid 30's. Both carried the look of being straight shooters and highly intellectual, it was obvious that both banked on smartness rather than looks.

That made Felicity Smoak the youngest and only single one of the group. And if she deduced correctly, because of how she was positioned in the cover, the magazine banked on her 'appeal and looks' to help sell the magazine issue.

Half an hour later, she had finished reading the article on her as well as the article on the other EA's. And except for a cringe worthy moment on a specific reference to her 'excellent' working relationship with her CEO, she really liked the article. But what really caught her attention and made her take several stares back were the photos that went with the article. She had four in total, one more than all the other EA's.

A half page photo of her and her CEO Oliver Queen in work mode, he divested of his jacket with his sleeves rolled up and tie loose and her with her tablet in front of her both of them engrossed at data in front of them. The shot was not a 'set-up' shot. It was an actual shot of them working during the day 1 'day in a life' walk through when the writer and a photographer trailed her around QC.

The second was an inset shot of her during her interview at the boardroom. Another inset shot was of her in close-up donning her signature glasses and ponytail. But what kept her going back was a full page photo of her, one of several taken during the photo shoot that had her fully made up in couture in a super model like pose in what looked like a library which was obviously photoshoped on since the shoot background was just a blank green sheet.

She looked different, woman of the world like different. She looked like she could have the world at her feet. She looked and felt like a million dollar beauty and brains girl. And the article that accompanied the photos had her face palming several times as she read and re-read the article.

**_"Smoakin' hot, beauty and brains EA"_** article was titled.

_Felicity Smoak is anything but a typical EA. No doubt, she had the credentials to prove her worth. In an industry that screamed technology and tech speak, she exuded the breath of fresh air that initially was her plus point in being recognized by then Queen Consolidated CEO Walter Steele as a highly prized asset not only in the IT department but within QC._

_A graduate of the prestigious MIT which continued to produce a who's who of worldwide leaders, powerful shakers and game changers, even then she had stood out. She graduated top of her class and her thesis and undergrad work continues to be recognized within the institute._

_Her journey to being EA to one time notorious and now reformed playboy and QC heir Oliver Queen, who serves currently as CEO of QC is also anything but typical. Everyone knows Oliver's backstory and his re-emerging. He credits a lot of his success as CEO to the careful diligence his EA has provided him._

_Theirs is not a typical CEO-EA relationship if photos and gossip circles are to be given credence. They have been seen frequently together in several official corporate functions and sporadically in a night spot also owned by Oliver Queen called Verdant. Having spent a day with both, I had witness how in sync these two are but whatever it is, it translates into a healthy working environment that has seen unparalleled success for QC under the watch of the young Mr. Queen who admittedly said he was grossly underqualified for the position having never finished college. But then having an EA like Ms. Smoak more than made of for Oliver's lack of education so to speak._

_What is it really about Felicity Smoak that just reins everyone in is that she is totally unaware of her own appeal. At twenty five years of age, she is one of the youngest and most successful corporate influencers. But while her brains are enough to land her a top position in any company her allure is equally her beauty. So rare is it these days for a deadly combination of beauty and brains to be within our midst._

_And isn't it just a relief for QC that Felicity insists she is very happy with her life right now and has no immediate plans of stepping out of her beloved QC. And did we mention the girl is single and unattached?_

_Asked what she would like in her ideal man, she simply said someone who deserved her and would continue to prove that they deserve her, cryptic words if I may say so._

_Pardon me for saying these words in parting, but I believe the life of Felicity Smoak is about to change very soon. Someone as rare a find as her wouldn't stay outside of the spotlight for very long._

Oliver had a breakfast meeting outside QC today so she still had no idea what his reaction to the article was. She however had started to get some texts and calls from friends some long lost congratulating her on the articles and some jesting ones.

But it was the excited appearance of two people from the PR department as they exited the elevator that told her there was much more to come.

"Ms. Smoak, you wouldn't believe the amount of calls we have been fielding on your behalf. The Spotlight article on **_The Tatler_** was excellent for QC but was also good for you specially. We've had requests for interviews from other magazines and dailies, and those are just for this morning. We just wanted to give you a heads up."

"I'm not doing anymore interviews, please." Felicity groaned.

Ms. Jones, the PR Head and her assistant look at one another, "well if they impact on QC we will have an opinion but anything personal is your call. At least it is so far."

Felicity was frowning and was distracted enough by what the PR team was saying she failed to notice the arrival of Oliver. Seeing the PR team with Felicity, he greeted first Ms. Jones with a nod before turning his attention to Felicity, noting the open magazine and flowers on her desk.

Ms. Jones cleared her throat before saying that they would talk again later in the week for a briefing on the post-evaluation the feature article.

After Oliver heard the elevator doors finally close signaling they were finally alone, he raised a brow in silent question to Felicity.

Felicity grinned, "from **_The Tatler_** and QC's PR departments," gesturing toward the bouquets of flowers. "Did you read the article?"

Oliver's grunt signaled Felicity he was not happy about something.

"What's wrong?' Felicity frowned at him.

Oliver rubbed the side of his neck and looked at her straight, "Mother and I met with some potential investors this morning as you know."

"Oooookay…so it didn't go well? The investor not interested?" Felicity innocently.

"I wouldn't know, I left Mom to wrap up the meeting. All the guy could talk about is the article about you and is insisting he wants you included in the follow-up meeting," shaking his head.

"Wait, what?" Felicity answered a pitch too high.

"He said some bullshit about hopefully meeting you and trying his luck and that maybe he was the man deserving of you…" Oliver told her as he locked eyes with her.

"Oh…." was all Felicity could say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for the overwhelming response. I think this is the most follows I have had from Chapter 1. I never intended this to be a one-shot. Hopefully I don't fall short of expectations in the following chapters. I rewrote this chapter three times until I was satisfied with the result so I actually have three versions of chapter 2. I will probably incorporate some in future chapters.
> 
> Oh, and I'm bring Tommy Merlyn into this story. For this storyline, he never died in the Undertaking….
> 
> As usual, I don't own anything.

**SPOTLIGHT**

**Chapter 2**

"You go girl!" Tommy Merlyn high fived her as he suddenly appeared before her, launching himself on her side table almost knocking down the computer screen in the process.

"Thomas Merlyn I swear, one of this days…..what are you doing here anyway?" She asked him suspiciously.

Tommy smirked, "I just wanted to see what all of the fuss suddenly was all about." He grabbed Felicity by the shoulders leaning in and examining her like she was a specimen of science that greatly interested him. "Nope, I don't see it," he finished dramatically letting go of her.

"…what?" Felicity asked him flustered. Although she was never into Tommy, he was still a guy, and he was leaning in too close for comfort. He was a good looking billionaire who any other girl would probably willingly drop her panties at a seconds' notice for. She was entitled to feel a little flustered.

Tommy leaned in again this time grabbing her chin, tilting it left and right, then leaning in even closer to look into her eyes, "I suppose it could be the eyes and the whole librarian look," Tommy said, his breath on her face.

"What's going on here?" A voice that was definitely sounding pissed bordering on a growl interrupted them.

"Oh hey Ollie," Tommy greeted jumping off the table but not put out at all at his friends' obvious anger, "can you believe our girl has turned into quite the sensation overnight?"

Oliver couldn't understand his inner rage hearing his oldest and dearest friend call Felicity, _'our' girl,_ she was _'his_ ' not theirs, no matter how close Tommy and he was.

Tommy continued grinning at both Felicity and Oliver, totally aware of the tension he was creating, "last night I was at Verdant and I heard some of the guys just go on and on about an article they had read, it turns out it was all about our very dear Felicity here. You know Lissy," Tommy had gotten to shortening her name that way, "Ollie and I know these guys, we grew up with them," he ribbed Felicity's shoulder, "single, good looking, billionaires…sounds familiar? Interested? I could easily set you up if you're up to it."

"Fe_li_ci_ty is not going out with any of our so called friends Tommy," Oliver all but screamed it at Tommy.

"Why don't we ask the lady?" Tommy baited Oliver. He after all knew his friend was head over heels in love with Felicity, who wouldn't be. If Oliver had not shown his hand early on, Tommy would have gone after Felicity himself. Oh Oliver never flat out admitted it, but Tommy knew Oliver enough to know there were a whole lot of little things that gave his friend away. And it was moments like this that Tommy lived for, baiting Oliver about Felicity, no doubt about it. Tommy looked forward to the next few days, weeks, months even. Felicity was going to be fought over, no doubt. And he had a front row seat to finally getting Oliver to openly admit his feelings for Felicity.

"Ok guys, I'm actually right here. And Merlyn, thanks for the matchmaking, but really between baby-sitting the both of you, I've reach my quota of billionaire brats," batting her eyes at Tommy. She always had a playful and carefree relationship with Tommy, sort of like a brother-sister thing with him.

"Is there anything other reason you are here at an hour you are usually still in bed Tommy or did you get up specially early today just to piss me off," Oliver glowered at Tommy.

"Hey, you hurt my feelings buddy. I'm especially sensitive in the morning," Tommy sulked.

"Merlyn!" Felicity interrupted Tommy's dramatics, "Oliver and I would love to stay and chat with you this morning but Oliver has a meeting in a few minutes he had to prepare for."

Tommy clapped his hands, "oh great, that means you are free then Lissy. Why don't I take you to lunch then."

"Tommy, its 10 in the morning!" Felicity said exasperated at him.

Oliver had disappeared inside his office a few minutes ago, presumably to get ready for his first meeting of the day but came strolling back out, "do you…"

"Right here," Felicity handed him the reports he was looking for.

"Oh my God, the article was correct. You guys truly are so synced, you manage to finish each other's sentences now," they had all but forgotten Tommy was still with them.

"Tommy I swear!" Oliver started.

"Fine, fine. I know when I'm unwanted. I will leave you two alone. But I will see you tonight, both of you, for dinner. I mean it, I miss my best friends. No standing me up," he leaned in and kissed Felicity in the cheek before Felicity and Oliver could both react and all but ran to the elevator.

Oliver shook his head at the antics of his best friend and turned to something beyond Felicity frowning.

Felicity followed his line of sight, and spotted the row of flowers that she had set to the side. "Oh, I got more flowers this morning," she told Oliver with a pained expression on her face.

Oliver raised a brow, "from **_The Tatler_** and QC's PR group again? I think we'll have to look into our PR teams' spending budget."

"Oh….they're not from them," Felicity answered Oliver, trying to defend the PR team.

"From whom then?" Oliver moved a few steps forward tilting his head at Felicity.

Felicity glanced back at the flowers, three bouquets in total this morning. "Actually, one is anonymous and two are from people I have never met or at least I think I've never met, Mark Casey and Jason Miller."

Oliver frowned, the names of the two guys she mentioned were familiar to him. They didn't belong to Tommy and his circle, but they belonged to the billionaire boys club too. Casey was heir to a publishing/broadcasting company and Miller was heir to a hotel chain operating across Starling and Central. Oliver took the last steps until he was within touching distance of the bouquets.

"You've never met Mark and Jason?" Oliver turned back to Felicity.

"Nope," said the P with a pop, "unless it was in one of those fundraisers we attend together, but I think I would remember them if I did meet them. It's not everyday you meet billionaire brats," Felicity shrugged in her seat unaware of the tension within Oliver.

Oliver's only response was a grunt.

Felicity swiveled in her seat, "Oliver," gesturing to her watch, "your meeting?"

Oliver took a few seconds before he nodded and turned to Felicity, "you are joining the meeting. My mother requested that you sit in."

"Oliver…." Felicity started.

"Felicity, we have to go now or _we_ will be late. You put together this brief anyway, you're more familiar with this. You'll take point on this," Oliver said holding out his hand to Felicity.

"That unexpectedly went well," Moira Queen said after the guests were ushered out of the Board Room. "Ms. Smoak, according to my son it was you who putting together the brief that we just used. Credit must be given to you then."

"Oh," Felicity responded flustered. "Thank you but really it's my job, so I'm just doing what's expected."

Moira raised a brow, "Well then, good job Ms. Smoak. Walter was right, you are an asset to QC." Glancing for a few seconds at Oliver then back to Felicity, "we are having a family dinner on Friday, why don't you join us Ms. Smoak. It will just be Walter, Thea and of course Oliver, you will be there son right?"

"That would…." sneaking a glance at Oliver and seeing that he was looking at her with an unreadable expression, "…..be my pleasure, Mrs. Queen."

"Ms. Jones of PR informed me that a news channel wanted to do an interview on you? I hope you put in a few good words about QC," Moira gave her a short tentative smile.

Felicity blushed, "oh off course Mrs. Queen, you can count on it."

"Well then, I will see you by Friday then," Moira stood up and left the Board Room.

"Doing TV interviews now?" Oliver shook his head as he stood from his chair.

Felicity stood up too, "it wasn't my idea. I just work here and do as instructed."

Oliver was already at the Board Room door but took a few steps back to until he was a foot apart from her, "when will that be."

Felicity looked up at Oliver, "umm…in two days, this Thursday. I was cleared for the afternoon off."

Oliver nodded then put a hand on her shoulder, "I have to run. I have a lunch meeting with our finance team."

"Good luck with that," Felicity nudged Oliver in the chest, "don't fall asleep." She grinned one last time at Oliver before she left the Board Room to go back to her work place.

"Thank god you're here Digg, I'm so hungry I could actually eat you," Felicity joked at Diggle.

Diggle dropped the brown paper bags containing the Big Belly Burgers. Glancing at the flowers on the desk of Felicity, "someone has a lot of admirers."

Felicity grimaced and blushed, "you think?"

"Lyla read and re-read your write up more than ten times yesterday, she actually read each word out loud to me last night," Digg rolled his eyes, "but that article is right, you are smoking hot in your photos. Maybe modeling is your calling."

"Haha, did I tell you about the photo shoot….," she was interrupted by a ring of the office phone, she held a finger up to Digg.

"Office of Mr. Queen, Felicity Smoak speaking, can I help you?" Felicity recited automatically.

"Ms. Felicity Smoak, yes you can. This is Jason Miller. I know we've never met before and I wouldn't want to assume that you've heard of me. But, I would like to get to know you. I'm an old fashion kind of guy. I'd like to ask you a question in person."

The moment Felicity heard the man on the phone say his name she froze. He was one of them who sent her a bouquet flowers, one of them young bachelor billionaires. And he wanted to ask her a question, wasn't that interesting?

The elevator dinged and a blond haired blue eyed impeccably dressed young man who dramatically pressed a button on his phone to end a call he made walked toward her smiling.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Smoak, you look even more stunning in person. I'm really sorry to just drop in like this," he extended his hand out, "Jason Miller."

'Felicity Smoak," Felicity blurted out then blushed.

"Well Ms. Smoak, as I said I wanted to ask you a question in person," Jason smirked.

Both Jason and Felicity turned to the person who coughed to attract their attention.

"Oh sorry, this is Mr. Diggle. Mr. Diggle is Mr. Queen's head of security," she rolled her eyes at Diggle before turning her attention back to Jason.

Jason nodded his head to Diggle, "pleased to make you acquaintance then Mr. Diggle. Oliver not around?" Jason looked around to search for his friend.

"Not right now, Mr. Queen is in meeting in another floor, would you want us to let him know you're here?" Digg asked Jason.

Jason shook his head vehemently, "no need, it wasn't really Oliver I came here to see," eying Diggle for a few seconds, he turned his attention back to Felicity. "I hope you got the flowers I sent over earlier?"

Felicity was still blushing but managed to say, "yes, thank you by the way."

"And since I came here to ask you a question, I might as well do the asking. I hope you won't find me to forward but, would you like to go to dinner with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My story will be lighter and with humor. I will however bring in more familiar faces in the forwarding chapters (chapter 5 for sure….teaser! That's the Queen family dinner) coz I try to plan the chapters out in my head way ahead of time. Chapters 3 & 4 will be builder chapters that will explode in Chapter 5.
> 
> So there, teased the forwarding chapters to high heavens. I hope you all will be looking forward to them.
> 
> And yes, I do love Tommy, so sad they killed him off so early.
> 
> As usual, I don't own anything related to The Arrow.  
> In the meantime, read on…..

**_SPOTLIGHT_ **

**_Chapter 3_ **

You're late!" Tommy glared at Oliver standing up from the table before a turned his attention to Felicity and leaned in to kiss her on her cheek. Being caught alone in a plush restaurant like Table Salt was embarrassing for someone of Tommy's status.

Tommy deliberately pulled-out a chair so that Felicity could take a seat then tucked the seat in as soon as Felicity was comfortably seated then took his seat again the same time that Oliver did. They were seated at a four chair table with Oliver and Tommy facing on another and Felicity on both their sides with the chair facing Felicity empty.

"Well it was either that or we would have been a no show," Oliver shook his head.

Tommy looked at Oliver then at Felicity, "I take it was a hard day at the office?" before he signal the waiter for their order.

"No more than usual actually, it was the press that was really upsetting. We left the office same time as we do everyday. I was walking toward my car when a photographer started to hound me, then another appeared." Turing to Tommy fully, "I really don't know how you can stand it, the constant following you around detailing everything about your life in public," Felicity shared with Tommy.

Tommy leaned back in his chair, "I take it the paparazzi hounding has started?" smirking at Felicity.

The waiter had chosen to step in and hand them their menu at that moment so conversation halted. It took the three a few minutes to settle on their orders but then once they were alone again Tommy restarted the conversation.

"So what's it got to do with this one's," pointing to Oliver, "foul mood," Tommy asked Felicity.

Felicity scowled, "your friend assaulted a photographer who wouldn't stop taking pictures, then the other photographers started to take more photos. It took Diggle sometime to calm everyone down."

Tommy frowned, "wait, back track for me a bit. You said you where walking to your car. How did Ollie get into the picture?"

"Apparently, he followed me to the parking lot. We agreed that we would both bring our own cars to Verdant then I would hitch a ride with him to bring us back here for dinner, but last minute he decided to ride with me and have Digg follow us," Felicity tried to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"And it's a good thing I did, seeing what would have happened if I hadn't been there," Oliver justified what he did.

Felicity unconsciously placed her hand on top of Oliver's hand that was resting on top of the table. "What would have happened was me ignoring them, climbing into my car and driving away."

Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand and entwined them together also unconsciously, "you don't know that. I'm more familiar with these things. That's it, until this boils over, you aren't going anywhere by yourself."

Tommy, who was still leaning back on his chair, was eying both his friends with curiosity. He saw that they were actually holding hands as did the other dinners. Those who where near enough were giving them second and third long looks. Even a place like Table Salt, given the clientele, had its fair share of interested eyes. The only difference was that the interested eyes were more distinguished.

Felicity snatched her hand away from Oliver and folded both her arms around her chest, "that's not going to happen."

Tommy finally intervened, "hey you two, not the place for this conversation," bringing their attention to the obvious interest of the other dinners. "And look our food has arrived, why don't we just enjoy dinner." They all paused as the plates where being served.

As the server moved away Tommy continued, "you need to work out some of your negative vibe," pointing a finger at Oliver and moving it around his whole being in emphasis. "You need a good work out later and I know just the place for that," wiggling his brows at Felicity.

After dinner, the three had non-verbally agreed to proceed to Verdant, or at least to the lair underneath Verdant. For some reason, Oliver had agreed with Tommy's suggestion that he leave ahead of them with Digg who was driving him and Tommy and Felicity leave together for Verdant.

In the end, the paparazzi had a field day taking photos of her leaving with Tommy who was a little less aggressive with them compared with Oliver earlier.

"You'll get used to it in time," Tommy told Felicity as he started the engine of his sports car.

Felicity looked out the window, "I don't want to get used to it."

Tommy turned to his side to face Felicity and leaned back on his door, "I have a feeling you will have no choice on the matter Lissy."

Felicity finally made it down the lair to find Digg and Oliver sparing. She gently lowered her purse on her table and turned her attention to her computer screens.

"All quiet tonight so far," scanning her screens just to make sure she was correct.

The door of the lair opened once again and noisy footsteps where heard shuffling down. "Hey Felicity, how's it going?" Roy greeted her with a smile.

Roy eyed Digg and Oliver sparing on the mats. "What's with him?" referring to Oliver. He could discern the unusual aggression and tension in the air.

Felicity just shrugged determined to ignore the two people sparring as much as she could. She was still a little pissed that Oliver had nudged the photographer earlier. She wasn't looking forward to the fall-out of that action. It's been quite awhile since Oliver was caught in a destructive mode in public. At least as Oliver Queen. He was now CEO, therefore he needed to maintain a level of decorum.

Roy turned his attention to Felicity as he leaned into her table, his elbows resting at the edge of her table. "Look at you, being all celebrity and all. Thea was squealing with delight for about over an hour, you would thing the both of your where best friends the way she was going on and on about you, singing your praises and all."

Felicity was typing on her keyboard but suddenly paused at what Roy was saying. She turned to Roy, "that's nice of her, I think. I mean, Thea and I, we've never really talked unless Hi and Hello pass as sentences now."

Roy rolled his eyes, "she said something about starting a fan base and she even joked about maybe trying the 'Felicity look' and see if it would work for her."

Felicity tilted her head at Roy, "the Felicity look?"

Roy shrugged his shoulders, "you know," standing straight then lifting a finger to point at her face, "the glasses and pony tail look. Apparently it's an in thing now, sure way to make you look respectable and intelligent."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "I'm insulted, this," pointing at her face, "is not a look, it's me. I need my glasses otherwise I can't see. And I pull up my hair because it's easier to maintain that way for a whole day."

"Tell that to your fan base. Maybe if I join in, I can be their adviser or something. Insider information and all," Roy smirked.

"If you're here just waste Felicity's time I suggest you just head home Roy," Oliver bellowed from all the way in the mats.

Roy and Felicity exchanged a look before Felicity whispered, "go now, leave, before he'll replace the dummy he's beating up with you."

Roy exited hastily with the door of the lair resounding with a click. Digg slowly walked toward her toweling his face while trying to control a grin that was threatening to burst as Felicity turned to him.

When Digg finally reached Felicity's side, he turned to Oliver watching him still aggressively hitting the dummy then shook his head before turning to face Felicity, "you owe me big time," stretching his sore muscles.

Felicity gave him a sorry look, "sorry he used your body as a practice dummy. Now go home before he sets his sights on you again."

Diggle eyed Oliver again, "you okay alone with him?"

Felicity was looking at Oliver continue to lash out at the training dummy, "yup."

Digg exhaled, "ok then, I'll head home after I change." He then whispered quietly to her, "does he know about that Miller guy?"

Felicity put a hand to her temple, "oh I totally forgot about that. No he doesn't and I don't think I should tell him. It's my life and we're not…..you know. I don't have to ask for permission or anything."

Diggle patted Felicity's shoulder, "you know how he'll react to that."

In the end, Felicity and Oliver where left alone at the lair and by 1 in the morning Felicity was calling it a day and had started to turn-off some of the computer screens when she heard Oliver walk-over.

"You headed out?" Oliver asked.

Felicity turned to him avoiding gazing at his sweaty abs on display in front of her at eye level since she was seated and he was standing. Instead she tilted her head up to his face before turning back to her computers. "Yup, I wanted to get a head start tomorrow morning on evaluating the data Applied Sciences sent over earlier today. That means I need to head out earlier than usual to not interfere with what meetings we have for the day."

"You work too hard," Oliver stated a fact.

Felicity shrugged, "I like what I do. It's both work and fun for me."

Oliver gave her that look again, "would you mind waiting for awhile, we can head out together. I just need to change."

Felicity swiveled her chair to face Oliver and paused for a millisecond, "fine, I'll wait."

He ended up following her home in his Ducati. Waiting before her lights went on then noisily driving away to the Mansion.

Felicity had carefully chosen her dress for the day knowing that she wouldn't have time to change before her 'date' with Jason Miller. Despite her initial plan to get a head start on work that day, she was sidetracked by the headlines of a few gossip rags that she had gotten alerts on. That plus a couple of paparazzi's hounding her just put her slightly on the edge that morning.

She had instead spent almost an hour browsing through the rags and sites featuring her prior night activity with Oliver and Tommy. Photos of her with Oliver, him involved in the scuffle and entering Table Salt and her with Tommy exciting Table Salt and entering Verdant, where the main features of the day apparently.

Talk about being in the limelight. Despite Tommy's warning, she never anticipated the fall-out of **_The Tatler_** interview would have this kind of effect on her.

Oliver's mood was also keeping her off balanced. Judging from his expression, he was aware of the headlines too. Several times she thought he was about to start a conversation about it but as usual, he continued to ignore the obvious. Typical of their unhinged relationship, keep it professional and ignore the rest.

It was a little past five o'clock and she was all but ready to go when she heard Oliver called out to her from his office. She looked at him questioningly through the glass partition before standing up and walking up to him.

"I was thinking we should ride together to go to the lair. Grab something first at Big Belly's?" Oliver asked her.

It was her turn to try to skirt around, "why don't I just meet you there around 9 maybe."

Oliver frowned, "why do you have to wait 'til 9?"

Felicity looked at the carpet and her shoes before she looked back at Oliver, "I have to be somewhere else before that, but I'll see you later," trying to avoid answering his query directly as she turned away.

"Wait," Oliver stood up from his chair. "Where do you have to go, maybe Digg and I can tag along, it's fine." Oliver was probably thinking she needed to do some grocery shopping or something akin to that.

Felicity bit her lip, "somehow, I don't think you tagging along would end well. I'm actually going on a date, there I said it."

Oliver paused and stood rigid letting her words sink in, "you're going on a date? And you weren't going to tell me? I didn't even know you were dating!"

"Oliver, you're not my Father. You're my friend. I don't need your permission to go on a date," Felicity told him.

Oliver raised a finger and pointed at her, he opened his mouth twice as if to say something, finally exhaling, "tell me this guy is someone you at least did a thorough background check on. How long do you know him for, how long have you been dating this guy?"

Since they were now both in her work space, she was able to grab her bag and tablet in one swing as her phone chimed a message. After checking the message she turned to Oliver, "you actually know the guy, Jason…..Jason Miller?" Not waiting to see his reaction which she knew would not be good, she hurried walked toward the elevators.

As she pressed the elevator button, she heard footsteps behind her, "Felicity, I don't think this is a good idea."

Felicity looked at Oliver like he had grown two heads, "why?" then she searched his face and looked into his eyes, "give me one good reason why you think this isn't a good idea?"

Oliver looked at her again with that look he has frequently given her lately without saying anything until the elevator dinged. Felicity gave a huff before she turned away from Oliver and stepped inside the elevator. "I will see you later." With that the elevator door closed and Oliver was left staring at the doors a few more minutes unwilling to move.


	4. Spotlight

SPOTLIGHT

Chapter 4

Felicity was in the holding room of the network, fully made up courtesy of the network staff and going through the interview cheat sheet she was given containing some of the possible questions that would be asked during the interview.

The cable news show called 'Tech Talk' focused on technology news, R&D, new innovations, success stories and features on personalities who were considered mavericks, pioneers and authorities in the field.

Today she was accompanied by a QC PR staffer serving as a PA of sorts for her. Apparently, the staffer was now in-charge of not only the COB and CEO's social calendar but also her social calendar as EA of the CEO. Just this morning, she was briefed on what was on her calendar which apparently included two QC functions for its investors, which she was used to attending anyway as EA. What surprised her where additional duties assigned. Her calendar now also included appearances in social and humanitarian projects either spearheaded or supported by QC like the blessing of a wing of the Sterling General Hospital where she was to do the ribbon-cutting together with Oliver, she was to run a special class for a juvenile center where she was to talk about basic computer literacy (to keep teens out of the gangs, drugs and booze and focus them on more skills development programs), she was also to represent QC in a fund-raiser for a local orphanage with Moira and Thea Queen on top of two more interviews on her calendar.

The 'Tech Talk' staff had been very kind to her, the host had dropped by earlier. A man who was very well versed in Science and Technology talk, he was a former professor who also assisted the local Government with special projects. He had told her that he would be focused on QC and the Applied Science current breakthrough's as well other QC projects she could share with the general public and her role as EA in getting these projects off the ground.

Good for her she was actually up to date with the divisions' projects having been present in all the divisions' presentations at QC, in fact, she had reviewed most of the proposals and budgets and made the recommendation to proceed or not.

She was making some notes on her cheat sheet when a man walked into the room. After giving her a quick once over, he grinned widely and held out his hand to her. "Ms. Smoak, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Mark Casey."

Felicity stood up and held out her hand to return the handshake. "Mr. Casey, you can call me Felicity."

"Call me Mark then, Mr. Casey is my Father. I think I'm not that old." Glancing around the holding room, "I hope you are comfortable here, it's where our VIP guests stay before the actual interviews."

"Oh, it's really nice and comfortable, thank you," Felicity smiled, "and…thank you for the flowers you sent."

Mark placed his hands on his pant pockets, "you're welcome, like I said, we'd like to take very good care of our VIP guests. In fact," taking a look at his watch, "I think we have a few more minutes, would you like a tour of the compound."

Felicity was excited at the prospect although she did not like to appear too eager. "Oh, I don't want to take up much of your time, you must be pretty busy running a place like this."

"Yes I am, but I'm not one to pass up an opportunity be a personal tour guide to a VIP guest," Mark said bashfully.

Felicity raised an eyebrow at Mark as if to challenge his statement.

Mark folded immediately, "ok fine, you caught me, I don't usual do tours but for you, I would gladly make an exception. It would be my honor to show you the world beyond the box that presents the final product."

"You sure you have to time?" Felicity asked again.

Mark pointed to his watch, "if we start the tour now, I can get you back here in twenty minutes tops. It's really a choice of you sitting here or getting a rare insider VIP tour," he ended as if to challenge her.

Felicity tilted her head then bit her lip, "ok."

"Ok then," gently stepping aside for her to follow him outside the holding room. As they exited, he placed a hand on her lower back to guide her.

In the end, Felicity very much enjoyed the tour. While it was a Cable News Channel, she was given a firsthand appreciation of how many people it took to put together a simple 30-second feature. She even spent a few minutes listening to a producer planning out features for a 1-hour show with his staff and crew, since Mark had pulled the CEO card and they sat through part of the very animated discussion until it was almost time for her to be on board for her interview.

Tired and drained by five o'clock in the evening, she was however pleased with everything that had happened today. While she had some trepidation at the start of the day about the interview, a written article was after all vastly different from a face to face interview, never mind it was taped and not live, you still had to think on your toes and be on top of the game so to speak and most importantly come across as likeable and congenial, she thought she did pretty well.

While Mark Casey had left her minutes before the start of the taping, he had come back toward the end to personally thank her for her time and walked her back to the town car the network provided her to bring her back to QC. She was sure not all VIP guests got the same personalized service by the CEO of the Casey Publishing and Cable Network Group of Companies.

When Casey gave her a handshake goodbye, she noticed that his hand lingered a little longer than was considered professional. His, "I hope this is not the last time I am blessed with a few hours of your time Ms. Smoak. I hope you wouldn't be surprised if I gave you a call in a few days," was enough for her to confirm that it was indeed not going to be the last time she would see Mr. Casey.

As she was traveling back to QC in the back of the town car, the QC PR staffer who was riding with her handed her a bouquet of roses, "this was given to me by Mr. Casey's personal assistant to be given to you."

'Oh," Felicity accepted the bouquet from the staffer, seeing a card, she opened it and smiled as she read the message, 'Exceptional people deserve RARE roses' and signed Mark Casey. And they were rare roses indeed of the purple variety, her favorite color. Someone did their research on her.

She had been on Oliver's ear, so to speak, for the last hour and a half providing communication assistance as he dealt with minor crimes for the night. Both Dig and Roy had been with Lyla and Thea for the night therefore it had been just the two of them. When Oliver informed her they had save the city enough for one night she had been more than ready to call it a night.

She couldn't believe how tiring and draining her life had turned to in just a week. Sure she had more than her fair share of work to do at QC on top of her nightly city saving activities but factor that in with a full social calendar, she was hanging on by a thread. Regardless, she was enjoying her social engagements so far.

Who would have thought years later, Felicity Smoak who graduated top of her MIT class 2009, would be the center of attention. She couldn't help but smile as recalled her 'date' last night with Jason Miller. The guy really believed in going all out for a date.

Granted his family did own the plush hotel, but it still was an extravagant gesture to have the whole roof top restaurant closed for his 'date'.

"Oh this is breathtaking," Felicity took in the view of the skyline of Starling City at night.

From their perch at the top of the 40-storey hotel structure, she could view the City from every angle. No wonder the top-floor restaurant commanded top dollar for its cuisine, the location itself would be enough to justify the price. 'The Peak" as the 5-star restaurant was called was very exclusive and well-known. It would take a person weeks, sometimes months to get a table reservation.

As she looked around the restaurant, she noticed that they were the only occupants of the place.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked as she turned to Jason Miller.

"I had the place closed down for the night. I hope you don't mind. I wanted some privacy," Jason looked at her trying to read her reaction.

Felicity turned back to face the skyline, "is this what you normally do to sweep a girl off her feet?"

Jason chuckled, "despite what the gossip rags make me out to be, would you believe me when I say I actually rarely date lately?"

She turned back to face him and look around the restaurant, "still, don't you think it's a little much?"

"Maybe I just wanted to impress you. Did I at least succeed?" Jason gave her a measured look.

She tilted her head to the side before she answered, "to be really honest, I'm not really into extravagance and excessiveness, I'm a simple girl with simple likes. But I will give you points for effort and for honesty."

Jason reached out a hand to her, "I can only hope I will continue to make a good impression then since I am hoping this would only be the first of several more dates in the near future," he escorted her to the one table that was set up in the corner with the best view.

As Oliver descended the steps of the lair he noticed the lone figure downstairs smiling while she was glancing at nothing in particular, lost in space. Felicity was happy. That was the first thought that entered his mind. Then very quickly, a second thought entered his mind. Why was she happy? Better yet, who was responsible for that smile she had on her lips.

Felicity's smiles were rare, at least the genuine ones were. Oliver could name each one of her smiles which were different from her laughs.

She had a closed-lip smile, the smile that she used during most of her time in QC especially during QC functions she was forced to attend to show that although she was fine, she was still reserved even closing herself off, this was similar to what she would call his 'playboy' smile.

She also had a forced smile which she used rarely because she after all was such a genuine person. But that forced smile would come to play when she was asked questions that she was not prepared to answer or if she was trying to hide something.

She had her lopsided smile which was also her lip-biting smile, she used this smile when she was bursting with emotion and could hardly contain herself.

But his personal favorite was her genuine smile, because it was the rarest one. He craved for those smiles, the way her whole face would light up and transform. In fact, as far as he could tell, she reserved that smile for Digg and him only, mostly him. It was a smile that when she gave it to you, encouraged you to smile back because it was so honest and raw. It was like she wanted to share her happiness with the recipient of that smile.

And that was the smile she had now. What made her smile that way or who made her smile that way, was a puzzle Oliver was determined to solve. Thinking back, he knew it wasn't him, he hadn't done anything at least today to warrant that smile. Digg wasn't around, so it wasn't him either. That smile Felicity had on her face, that smile was scaring him.

So Oliver approached her, calling out her name.

She was still smiling as she recalled the night before when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder that startled her.

"Oh my God Oliver, you trying to give me a heart attack!" Felicity admonished him loudly.

Oliver removed his hand from her shoulder and rested in on the back of her chair to swing her around. "I've called your name three times but you were…distracted. Is there anything you want to share?"

"No, nothing," she immediately turned her seat back around to turn off her computers and her tablet before eying Oliver, "I see this is one of the rare times that you came back injury free."

Oliver gave her a searching look in return as if trying to find an answer to something. He took a chair from nearby and sat beside her before resuming his search of her face.

'What?" Felicity asked him, a little disturbed by his scrutiny.

"I don't know," still looking at her deeply, "there's just something different about you?" Oliver finally asked.

Felicity frowned at his question, "I don't understand, Oliver. I'm still the same Felicity. The same one who could see through any one of your lies, your excuses, the same one who always has your back no matter what."

Oliver exhaled, "I know, but…..I feel things are changing. You're changing. You're starting to have a life outside of…QC…..and…all these and I…" referring to the nightly activities.

Felicity looked down on the floor, "my life is changing because of QC, because of that article and the appearances I now have to make on behalf of QC. But, I'm still here. I'll always be here. What we do, it's important to me too, just as it is for you and Digg, I will always make time for this."

Despite Felicity's assurance, Oliver couldn't let go of his gnawing apprehension. He couldn't identify the reason why. He just knew somehow that they were starting to drift apart even if they were still constantly together.

She was starting to build a life outside of QC and the Arrow. The source of her smiles now expanded beyond him and Diggle. She was happy, even he could tell. And as selfish as that made him sound, he didn't like it one bit.

He knew he was being unfair. He knew his actions gave him away. He was perceptive enough to know that both Diggle and Tommy, who both knew him well, know that he had 'more than friends' feelings for Felicity. Despite his playboy image, he actually rarely if ever dated. Not only did he not have the time, but more importantly he did not have the inclination to do so when his interest was on one woman in particular.

But now, he had been thrown a curve ball by circumstances. Lately, he had been uneven with his resolve. If only because he didn't want to see Felicity happy with someone else. She was always his, in a manner of speaking. His go-to girl, his partner, his.

This time it was he who was startled when he felt Felicity's hand on his shoulder. "Where did you go just then?" Felicity asked.

Oliver looked up at her from his seated position since she was already standing and was ready to go. He was so deep into himself that he didn't notice the movements she was making despite being seated beside her.

Felicity eyed Oliver again, "um, I'm going ahead since you seem to need more time alone."

Oliver stood up then and exhaled heavily causing Felicity to place a hand on his wrist and frown at him trying to read him.

Oliver fixed his gaze at her hand still wrapped around his wrist for a few moments before he circled his wrist around to entwine their hands together. It wasn't the first time they were holding hands but it was the first time that he took a real good luck at how perfect their hands fit together.

Pressing her hand for a few seconds, Oliver lifted his glance to Felicity's face, "will you be ok going home? You can always wait for me to get changed then we can leave together."

Lifting her free hand to his chest, "I think I'm fine for tonight, I'll go on ahead."

Oliver nodded his head, then pressed her hand again, "ok then. Good night then."

Felicity slipped both her hands away from Oliver and started to walk away. For a moment, Oliver felt a shiver from the loss of her warmth and he took a step forward wanting to delay her leaving even for just a few more seconds.

"Felicity, Mom wanted to remind you about the family dinner tomorrow night," Oliver reminded her.

Felicity was about to take a step on the stairs but turned around as Oliver spoke, "yeh, how could I forget that. I still don't know why it's necessary. You did say it's a family dinner, and I'm not really family."

Oliver could have answered her rhetorical statement in so many ways, but he chose the nonchalant approach and shrugged, "you already said you would be there so there's no way you're getting out of it. Why don't I pick you up in the morning tomorrow so we can drive down together to the Mansion from QC after work."

"Oh, I was thinking I'd have time to get home and change before dinner, I've never been to your house for a family dinner so I wouldn't really know what to wear," Felicity told him.

"Felicity, what you wear for the office is fine. It's just dinner at my house. Not the White House," Oliver shook his head.

Felicity gave him a look, "that's easy for you to say, you have dinner in your house every night, I on the other hand," she lifted her hands up in frustration, after a huff, "fine, you pick me up in the morning. And Oliver, don't be late, we have an early meeting to review the numbers for a new project proposal."

Oliver leaned back on her computer table, planting his hands on the edges, "I'm never late."

Felicity rolled her eyes before she turned around to take the steps to exit the lair, "tell that to someone who doesn't know you so well," with her last statement he heard the door close soundly.

And wasn't she on the mark, she did know him too well. And he liked to think he knew her as well. Oliver had a lot to think about. She was right, as usual, he needed time alone by himself.

That's it for Chapter 4. Comments and Reviews please. I'm excited for Chapter 5, coming up in a few days….


	5. Spotlight

**SPOTLIGHT**

**Chapter 5**

It was finally almost time for the 'Queen family' dinner. Felicity had checked and double checked her make-up as well as straightened out her clothes. Despite Oliver's assurance that it was just dinner, as in your everyday family dinner, Felicity still had nervous tension.

One, it had been quite a while, as in ten years quite a while since she had any semblance of anything related to a 'family dinner' with family. Two, it was the Queen family dinner, she was pretty sure her limited experience in family dinners was vastly different from any ordinary, everyday Queen family dinner. Three, it was the Queen family dinner. And she could just go on and on about it.

She had to physically talk herself down in the common executive women's bathroom for several minutes. She reminded herself that she was a confident, successful, brilliant, intelligent and respected female almost executive in QC, therefore, she should be able to live through something as mundane as a family dinner.

But it was the Queen family dinner, which really was the reason why she was feeling a little anxiety. It wasn't a function, nor was it a party, as far as she was concerned no other guests were expected if she remembered the words of Moira Queen. It was just Moira, Thea, Walter and Oliver. There had never been a reason to have a private dinner at the Mansion before so despite the years she had been with QC, it was a first for her. And the fact that the invite had come from the Queen herself, she couldn't help feeling a little bit concerned.

Oliver she could handle, after all they had many informal dinners before. Despite the weirdness surrounding them lately, she was fine with him. Or at least she was trying to be. Today, Oliver had a different vibe about him. He was alternating between broody and reserved. She had caught him just staring at her from behind his desk, his chair angled so that he had a perfect line of vision to her.

Every time she would look up, she would catch him just looking at her and unlike the other times, he didn't even try to look away, he just looked at her, looked straight at her. Just focused his whole being on her.

Whatever was on his mind, he wasn't trying to hide the fact that he had been distracted the whole day. He had her cancel all his afternoon meetings under the guise of catching up with documents that needed his attention but really all he actually did was just brood.

Unlike Oliver, Felicity was trying to concentrate on getting as much work done today. She had work backed-up because of her now busy social calendar. The budget review took almost the whole morning to be done, the head of Applied Sciences and his team leader for the project had been adamant against cutting up the requested budget arguing that cutting corners would result in higher costs in the long term. The fact that Oliver had remain almost detached from the whole proceeding grated on her nerves.

No question about it, Oliver was distracted. He had been that way since last night. Snorting to herself. She thought, he better be in an improved mood during dinner because she was really going to need to lean on him for support in case she made an absolute ass of herself during dinner.

She was unconsciously biting the edge of a pencil, frowning into her computer as she continued to crunch some numbers until a voice startled her, "Felicity, it's almost seven in the evening. We have to leave in a few minutes.

* * *

As Felicity stepped into the foyer she immediately noticed an atmosphere change. For one, Oliver seemed to be more relaxed as he greeted Raisa, the housekeeper familiarly.

"Mr. Oliver, everyone is in the parlor," Raisa smilingly told Oliver, glancing at Felicity a second later to give her the same welcoming smile.

Of course the Queen's had a parlor, where they probably had drinks prior to dinner. And Oliver insisted it was just like any ordinary family dinner. Ordinary her ass, if this was her home her pre-dinner warm-up would consist of pushing aside the clutter of her living room center table to make space for her Chinese take-out.

Oliver was now helping her out of her overcoat and handing it to Raisa before he took her elbow to guide her to the parlor. And bingo, it was like she walked into the set of Downtown Abbey, a series that features the cultured high society of the yesteryears.

The picture of Walter and Moira seated on the couch, each with a drink in a hand and Thea in an armchair, her arms carefully positioned on her lap as only trained young ladies can accomplish caused her to pause mid-step, making Oliver bump into her slightly before he corrected and stepped to her left. Now side by side, he placed a hand on her lower back adding just a bit of pressure so that she would resume walking.

"Ah Oliver, Ms. Smoak, right on time," Moira stood up from the couch the same time Walter did.

Walter stepped forward, putting down his glass before he stretched out a hand to Felicity, "Felicity, it's been awhile." Walter let out a wide smile which she returned. In the short time she had known Walter, when he was then CEO of QC before stepping down in favor of Oliver, he was a staunch supporter of Felicity. He had been singularly responsible for giving her the confidence boost she needed as she made her way inside QC.

After stepping away from QC, Walter Steele had been offered several tempting options, but he opted to go with Starling National Bank, now presently President of the financial institution.

Walter had gone on to shake the hand of Oliver, the opening provided Moira to step forward and greet Felicity properly. "Welcome dear, I hope you don't mind I call you Felicity. And please call me Moira, we aren't in the office after all."

"Oh, sure thing Mrs. Que….I mean Moira, that will take some time getting used to," Felicity said trying to cover her embarrassment with a laugh.

Oliver turned to kiss his mother on the cheek before turning to the figure who remained seated on the chair, "speedy, we have a guest," gesturing to Felicity.

Thea stood up with a jump and clapped her hands once, "I can see that dear brother. Felicity Smoak, I finally get the chance to get to know you." Her statement had earned her a raised brow for her brother.

Thea went on, "well, Walter obviously worked with Felicity before. Mother knows Felicity she works in QC after all, even Roy knows more about her," pointing to Felicity, "than I do." Thea walked forward until she was less than a foot away from Felicity, "I loved the article on you. And I believe my brother," placing a hand over her brothers chest, "when he said that he couldn't have done so well as CEO without you. Math and Science were never his strongest subjects."

"Hey speedy, I'm right here," Oliver was affronted.

Thea thumped her hands thrice on the chest of her brother, "don't worry brother dear, you're still my favorite brother."

"I'm your only brother," Oliver rejoined.

"Oh that's right," Thea giggling.

Walter interrupted the siblings as he walked toward the bar, "can I get you an aperitif Felicity?" Walter was already in the process of pouring a glass of scotch presumably for Oliver.

Before Felicity could answer, Oliver interrupted, "Felicity is more of a wine drinker, red to be concise."

"Why don't we have a bottle brought up from the cellar then, I think tonight would be a perfect night for one of those wines we keep for special occasions. Don't you think so Oliver dear?" Moira directed her question to her son.

Oliver looked at his mother for a moment then giving Felicity a small smile, before he turned around to head for the cellar as directed by his mother.

Felicity was left standing in the middle of the parlor, momentarily lost at what to do, when she heard a familiar voice holler from the foyer.

"Tommy!" Thea embraced Tommy warmly and shared a knowing smile with her.

Tommy then turned to Walter and Moira greeting them, "Walter," he shook Walter's hand firmly then stepped forward to kiss Moira on the cheek, "Mrs. Q."

Moira shook her head but was smiling, "why am I not surprised that you're making an appearance tonight," mocking Tommy.

"I had it on very good authority," clearly referring to Thea, "that the Queen family dinner had a special guest tonight, who happens to be a dear, dear friend of mine too. So seeing that I am an honorary member of the Queen family, I invited myself," he answered cheekily before turning to Felicity.

"Lissy, why so formal over there, come over here!" as he turned to give her an exuberant embrace.

Tommy!" the scolding voice of Oliver could be heard as Oliver witnessed Tommy grabbing Felicity and in his mind physically assault her.

Tommy put Felicity back down, her feet firmly touching the ground again before turning to greet Oliver, "hey man."

Oliver was still holding two bottles of his selected red wine but still pointed a finger at Tommy, "what are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Q," turning to Moira, "last time I checked I had an open invitation for breakfast, lunch and dinner here. Besides," he winked conspiringly to Moira and Thea, "when was the last time Oliver brought a girl home to meet the parents?"

Moira looked at Thea who was ribbing her brother, then at Tommy giving each one a pointed look, "let's not scare Felicity. We would like to make a good impression after all."

A bell was heard which was apparently to inform the family that dinner was ready because the next moment Walter walked to Moira to place a hand to her back presumably to escort her to the dining hall. Thea giggled and reached her hand out to Tommy who willingly took it, tucking it in his arm but not before Thea gave her brother a parting shot, "let me take one of these bottles of red wine so you can use your free hand to guide Felicity to dinner."

By the time Oliver and Felicity walked into the dining hall, the four other occupants where all seated. Moira and Walter where seated on opposite ends of the table, Thea beside her Mother on the right side with Tommy between her and Walter.

Oliver guided Felicity to sit beside Walter opposite to Tommy but he was stopped mid-way by his Mother, "Oliver dear, let Felicity seat beside me this once and you stay beside Walter." Oliver only hesitated for a few seconds not seeing anything particularly wrong with the request at that time.

Felicity was in the process of sipping her first glass of precious red wine when the first question was fired away by Thea, "so any billionaire caught your heart yet?"

Felicity all but choked, leaving her coughing for almost a minute with Oliver soothing her back with one hand while handing her a glass of water with the other at the same time glaring at his sister.

"What?! It's just that I heard that she's been out with Jason Miller and met Mark Casey. I mean hello, I heard that Miller closed out the whole restaurant for your date, who does that? Is it really true? Because that's what the papers said, the guy must really be smitten!" Thea continued not put out at all by her brothers' glare.

"Speedy!" Oliver all but growled at her.

Tommy was leaning back on his chair laughing silently at Oliver's obvious desire to more than glare at his sister for bring that topic of the other men in Felicity's life out in the open. A topic Oliver purposely was trying to not think about the whole day.

And just to get into the mix of putting both Oliver and Felicity on the hot seat Tommy seconded Thea's lead, "I heard about that too. And to think that not a few days ago someone said with so much conviction, and I quote 'baby-sitting two billionaire's is about my quota', but I shouldn't be surprised really. Any guy would be more than lucky to have you, I mean if I didn't consider you my sister, I would…..."

"Tommy!" Oliver's voice boomed once again.

"What?" Tommy asked his friend defensively, "it's true man, Felicity is like a sister I never had." Turning to Felicity, "you better run all these new admirers by me. I'll give them all a piece of my mind, maybe scare them a bit."

This time Felicity was the one glaring at Tommy. But with Moira and Walter looking on, Moira with an almost curious expression judging from the brief glance Felicity stole from her, Felicity tried not to do anything else.

Thea brought the attention back to her, "no really Felicity, we're friends right. At least I think you think of me as a friend, between us girls, who's on top of the list right now?" Thea was really in her element.

Moira finally interrupted, "Honey, I think you are making Felicity uncomfortable."

Thea rolled her eyes, "Mom, all I'm saying is that, with all the eligible bachelors knocking on Felicity's door, she might forget about the original one, brother dear over there because you don't count Tommy."

"Hey," Tommy answered wounded at the same time that Oliver screamed, "Thea!"

Moira clapped her hands to stop what was to escalate into a brother-sister back and forth in a few more seconds. "Children, please act like grown-ups. I'm sorry dear," turning once again to Felicity who was turning a blushing shade for deep red.

Moira however had been observing her son since he had brought Felicity to the parlor, no correct that ever since the PR people had first suggested the feature article on Felicity. She should have seen it before, while it was probably not unprecedented elsewhere, it was uncharacteristic of any CEO especially for one like Oliver who had taken on the responsibility of QC reluctantly.

But she could see even from a very far distance that the CEO-EA dynamic they had, had actually worked for QC. Not only was Oliver very quickly perceived as a very capable CEO but in the short time he had taken over, QC has thrived.

And Moira was sure it was in large part because of the lady beside her. She herself had given in to a bit of speculation herself. Asking Walter about Felicity has been a first step. And she had been surprised by the very positive things Walter had said about Felicity. She normally did not bother with QC employees unless they were CEO, CFO or any top tier executive of the company, then she would go beyond all measure to get to know the person inside out, trust after all was very hard to earn as far as she was concerned.

But she could see that Oliver trusted Felicity whole-heartedly. In fact, he was different around her. Even less reserved and more open with her than even his Family. She could tell that Oliver was protective of the blond beauty and brains, his adamant refusal to expose her publicly was one of the rare arguments Moira had with her son lately. She could tell Oliver was still not on-board with Felicity being used by QC as a PR stunt. Even if it was to benefit QC, Oliver was very clearly not thinking like a CEO but very much like an over protective friend. How close a friend, her son was keeping that very close to his chest. But again, judging from the way Tommy was not surprised and even goading Oliver, Tommy probably knew more about that dynamic.

Moira just shook her head at Thea, leave it her daughter to go straight to the point in getting into her brothers' business. Thea was right after all, Oliver had never been seen dating lately, in fact, Moira thought back, almost as long as Felicity became his EA. Oliver had even stayed out of the papers, very far gone from his immature playboy antics that had grabbed several headlines in the past. She had always thought it was because of the fact Oliver was now CEO therefore, he was more conscious of public perception. Then again, maybe it was also partly dur to his EA.

But the fact that Felicity had suddenly had a 'dating life' told Moira that despite the signs, her son and Felicity were not an item, or at least not yet an item, if her son's actions where to be observed. Whatever it was, there was definitely something there.

And despite her first impression of Felicity Smoak, Moira Queen had changed her whole opinion about the girl. Despite her checkered upbringing, because yes, she had research done on the girl, she had single-handedly made something of herself. Not only did she graduate MIT with flying colors, she was integral and indispensible in QC, and she would not use indispensible lightly. If there was one thing Moira had grown to admire, it was a strong and independent woman, And no doubt about it, she was looking at one right at that moment.

She titled her head to the side, a germ of an idea taking place in her mind. Her daughter had been on the right track, her hard to please daughter who hated every single one of her brothers former girlfriends looked like she voted in favor of Felicity in her brothers' life. Tommy very obviously liked Felicity for his best friend. Walter liked Felicity too. After a second, she realized, she did like Felicity too, she brought out the best in her son and that was the only thing a Mother should be able to ask for.

"Sweetheart," Moira turned to Oliver, "be a dear and direct everyone else to the Movie Room, I think we could all use some unwinding tonight. I'll have coffee and sweets prepared," before standing up to probably go find the chef.

"Yey, that's a great idea!" Thea clapped.

Oliver for his part frowned. Since when did his Mother ever invite non-family members to unwind with them in the Family movie room? His Mother was up to something, what he couldn't quite put a finger on it yet.

Being the dutiful son, he did as his Mother instructed and gathered everyone to the Movie room. Of course Thea had run ahead to the selection of movies, "what do you think Felicity, adventure, comedy, romance? You pick, since it's your first time here."

Felicity went to the selection and for a few moments, Thea, Tommy and Felicity went into an animated argument of what to watch while Oliver watched contently from the side. Walter was suddenly beside him, "she really is something, isn't she."

Oliver looked blankly at his step father for a moment before he nodded, looking back at Felicity, "she's remarkable."

Walter tapped Oliver in the back twice before he went to the door to meet Moira half-way as she entered with the housekeeper who was holding a tray of drinks and popcorn.

Attracting everyone's attention Moira said, "I think drinks and popcorn are more suited for tonight," before Walter gently escorted her to a couch.

"Ok, we are all set, this is going to be good!" Thea said cheerily rubbing her hands together. She deliberately took the side chair and patted the seat next to her for Tommy to seat, "seat here brother-from-another mother" leaving the loveseat for Oliver and Felicity to occupy."

After two movies, Thea and Felicity were both out cold, Thea leaning back on her chair and Felicity leaning in on Oliver's shoulder with Oliver's arm around her.

"Don't wake her," Moira's quiet whisper to Oliver prevented Oliver from moving, as if he intended to do so in the first place. Walter had however gently shaken Thea awake. After a few moments of disorientation, Thea could be heard cooing, as she spotted Felicity in the arms of her brother.

Moira whispered once again to Oliver, "why don't we just have her sleep over. The girl looks exhausted dear."

Oliver looked down at Felicity failing to disguise the tender expression he gave her. Tommy and Thea looked at one another as did Walter and Moira. Walter had his arm around Moira to escort her out of the room, but Moira turned back one last time, "Tommy, be safe going home or you might like to sleep over too. Your usual room is always ready."

"Come on Tommy, let's leave the lovebirds alone," giving Tommy a stage whisper conspiratorially.

Tommy only gave his friend a two thumbs up before he quietly followed Thea out of the room.

Oliver looked at the girl in wrapped around his arm. It was getting very hard for him to find reasons why he couldn't act on his feelings. After tonight, it seemed like his family approved. His hard to please Mother had all but told him to take good care of Felicity.

He thought back a few nights ago to that night when Felicity had asked him to give her a reason not to jump start her 'dating' life. At that time, he had all the reasons in the world, justified them all to himself. It was dangerous, she could get hurt, he wanted her safe, protected. He didn't deserve someone like her. And as much as it hurt, he was ok, not happy, but ok with her 'dating' until the reality of it was staring him in the face. The photos in the papers, his friends, Digg, Roy and Tommy, even his family rubbing it in.

It had felt so right for Felicity and him to be working together at QC, then with Arrow business. But that was all he allowed himself to do. But she tucked in his arm, sleeping, interacting with his family, being here in the home he grew up in. This felt so right.

As he carefully carried Felicity to the bedroom upstairs, he smirked to himself. It was time he did something about it.

* * *

**_That's it! Hope you liked it. Reviews and comments please._ **


	6. Spotlight

SPOTLIGHT

Chapter 6 - Oliver's Frustration

Oliver glanced at the clock on his bedside table, it was still considered relatively early in the morning, and it was a Saturday, there was no overwhelming reason for him to get up from his bed. For the first time in a long time he was content just to laze around, not in a hurry to be someplace else, just comfortable being at the place where he spent his childhood and early adult life in.

So many times, he had wanted to escape this place, finding disconnect with everything around him. But today, just like last night he felt grounded, at peace with himself, like he was finally where he should be.

It was all because of the person beside him. She was serenely napping in his bed, where he had brought her last night. He couldn't bring her anywhere else but here. This was where she belonged after all. He had tucked her under the blanket, spending a few seconds to take off her shoes and remove her glasses but left her dress on her. Much as he had wanted her dressed in one of his t-shirts, he didn't want to wake her.

He had changed to sweat pants, his chest bare and he had elected not to go under the covers himself in case she woke up in the middle of the night. Instead he had remained lying down above the blanket.

Presently, he was on his side just staring at her. She on the other hand was on her back with her right hand thrown loosely between them. Oliver couldn't help it, his hand travel closer to hers until they where entwined together with him rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

It amazed him how a simple touch always calmed him. It didn't matter what body part, as long as it was attached to his Felicity, it always did the trick.

He gazed adoringly at her face. From his vantage he could only see half of her profile so he used his elbow for leverage to get a better view of her face.

It was this action that eventually brought Felicity to consciousness. She blinked for a few seconds before a frown marred her face as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Good Morning," a familiar yet surprisingly gentle voice brought her out of her stupor.

"Oliver?" Felicity hastily turned to her side.

Noticing the confusion in Felicity's face, Oliver answered her unspoken question, "you fell asleep last night and Mother though it best for you just to sleep over since it was very late in the night."

Felicity leaned back again and did another sweep of her surroundings then turned to Oliver again but not before taking note of what she and he were wearing, "and where exactly am I?"

Oliver grinned, "my room?"

Felicity sat up, finally realizing that indeed she was in Oliver's room. "Oh, the Queen's run out of guest rooms or something?"

Oliver sat up too, rubbing his neck as he answered her, "I'm sorry, I should have brought you to one of the guest rooms."

"Yah, I mean no, you didn't have too. I could have just gone back home. You could have just woke me up…." Felicity reasoned.

"Well, I could have," Oliver nodded, then looked at her trying to tell her in his own way what he was feeling, "but then I could have missed waking up next to you. Felicity, I…"

The growling of Felicity's stomach interrupted what Oliver was to say next as in the next moment, Oliver and Felicity both laughed awkwardly with Oliver finally standing up from the bed, "I know you well enough to know that If I don't feed you right now, you'll get all grumpy on me."

Felicity jumped from the bed, "I do not get grumpy! Although, I do need my coffee."

Oliver went around the bed to stand beside her, "Felicity," capturing a strand of her hair and tucking it behind her ear, "there is so much I want to tell you," the hand that was playing with her hair was now on her cheek, "we'll talk right after breakfast? Spend the day together?" he asked her cautiously.

Felicity tilted her head so Oliver's hand was now cupping her whole cheek. She however searched his eyes for any clue as to what 'the talk' was supposed to be about.

Oliver's hand on her cheek trailed down her neck, then her shoulder until it finally reached her hand which he entwined together again taking a moment to stare at their hands and bring it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles while making sure he made eye contact with her.

Felicity's eyes widened at the message the action was intended for, "Oliver….."

Oliver gave her a tender smile then leaned in to kiss her hairline, "later." Stepping away from her but continuing to hold her hand, he pulled her toward his closet.

Eying her dress, "do you want to change into something more comfortable? I can get something of Thea's for you or….." grinning cheekily, "I might have something of yours with me."

He then let go of her hand as he momentarily got lost inside his walk-in closet coming out almost a full minute later holding what looked like one of her work-out pants. As he handed it to her, she tilted her hand to ask him questioningly.

"Your clothes got mixed up with mine at the lair, I didn't notice until after the laundry came back and I was sorting through the clothes," Oliver told her defensively.

"Hrmmp," as Felicity took the pants from him, "You didn't get any of my tops too by any chance? Since I don't have anything to wear with this?"

"No," chuckling, "but, I can help you with that," Oliver disappeared once again inside his closet and came back with a t-shirt handing it to her, "bathroom is over there, why don't you go in first. I'm sure my sister and Tommy are both downstairs by now."

'Tommy's still here?" Felicity asked while walking to the bathroom.

"Yup, he slept over too," Oliver answered.

About fifteen minutes after Oliver and Felicity stepped into the breakfast room where Thea and Tommy as expected where in an animated discussion but as soon as Thea spotted Felicity, she squealed in delight.

"Lissy!" Thea shrilled getting a raised eyebrow from her brother at the use of Tommy's nick name for Felicity.

As Thea went to grab her arm, Oliver stopped her, "speedy, breakfast first."

Thea pouted but dutifully followed her brother back to the breakfast table. Oliver had pulled out Felicity's chair then sat down beside her, looking around the table.

"If you're looking for Mom and Walter, they left earlier since Walter had an early meeting and Mom tagged along. But, she reminded me about the fundraiser that we," pointing to Felicity and herself, "are going to be participating in this coming Thursday, so today brother dear, I get to steal Lissy. We are going shopping. Uh, uh, uh," daring to point and wiggle a finger at her brother as he started to protest, "Mom insisted, you know what these fundraisers are like, Lissy and I have to find ourselves the perfect dresses on the company's dime of course."

Thea continued turning back to Felicity, "so Lissy, finish your breakfast then we head out. We could pass by your place to get you properly attired for the day," eying her outfit, "and no arguing Lissy. I planned out the whole day. No boys allowed," looking at both her brother and Tommy, "you two can hang-out together if you want."

Oliver turned to Felicity with a frown, "are you okay with this?"

Felicity looked between Thea and Oliver then exhaled, "I guess, I wouldn't know the first thing about what the wear exactly for the fundraiser. It is like the galas we attend for QC?"

"No it's more…..it's different. It's settled then, I have Lissy for the day, or at least until the afternoon," Thea happily clapped her hands.

Oliver was beginning to feel a little frustrated. He had something different planned out for the day with Felicity, "can we at least meet up with you girls for lunch?"

Felicity bit her lip at Oliver's obvious frustration and took pity on him as she turned to look at Thea, "we could do that, right?"

Thea huffed, "fine, big brother can't stand to be away from you, even for just a few hours!"

Tommy stood up, "I have to go home and get changed too. Need a ride to your place Lissy?"

"I've got that covered," Thea answered.

Shopping with Thea was definitely as experience Felicity was not sure she wanted to repeat. They had ended up having a very late lunch, meeting up with the boys by almost two in the afternoon but, at the same time Felicity was excited by the dress she had finally settled on.

Thea had showed her the dress and insisted she tried it on. It was emerald green with a very low dip in the back and showed a generous amount of cleavage in the front although not enough to appear vulgar. The dress what held together by a golden brooch at the navel with what looked like three dozens of swarovski's,designed into the brooch. But the real showstopper was the very, very high slit of the gown as the dress parted after the brooch. She had never, not even during the numerous QC galas she had attended, worn anything as beautiful or as revealing as this dress. She giggled to herself as she recalled her first reaction when she saw the color. Thinking, if she was on the right track as to what was on Oliver's mind, he was going to positively die seeing her in his color. She wondered if Thea had any inkling as to the significance of the color of the dress or if it was purely incidental.

Thea had finally 'handed' Felicity back to her brother in the late afternoon, after the four of them had continued to stroll around for an hour more. She thankfully had something planned with Roy for the night that she had to prepare for.

Tommy for his part left them too, saying he had things to take care of before heading to Verdant later in the evening.

Oliver was driving Felicity to her home so she could put away all of the purchases for the day. At least, Oliver thought, they still had the remainder of the night, hoping that no Arrow related business would interrupt them, as he really intended for them to have 'the talk' tonight.

Felicity had volunteered to cook dinner for them, which she was presently doing while unconsciously humming to an unfamiliar song. Oliver for his part was fielding CEO related calls and answering some emails using Felicity's laptop, his 'CEO' job wasn't after all just a 9 to 5 thing.

Leaning back on the couch, he spent a few moments just watching Felicity work in the kitchen. If he loved…no liked the feeling of her in his home, he definitely loved the feeling of the two of them together in 'a home' she doing something as mundane as preparing dinner, and not to be sexist about it, sometimes he would be the one preparing dinner. Then after, the two of them relaxing together on their couch, after a very long day probably watching one of her favorite netflicks or TV shows.

And all throughout the next three hours Oliver had been having an explosion of being overwhelmed by the burst of longing for all these to be a reality very soon.

He had planned how the evening would go in his head, dinner then a movie or two while seated together on her couch, then he would finally start the long overdue 'talk'. And it had all happened, at least until the movie part. They were at the tail end of the second movie they were watching together, this time Felicity was comfortably lying down on his lap but kept a running commentary of the action on the screen.

He had been so relaxed, thumbing her knuckles again while his other was busily playing with the strands of her hair. Maybe it was both actions that finally got Felicity at ease enough, or maybe it was her prone position on his lap, or even maybe it was because she was exhausted running around store to store with his shopaholic sister, she had fallen soundly asleep again.

Much as Oliver was frustrated, the sensation of her being in his arms, snuggled to him, just the two of them like a regular everyday couple, although that they were not quite yet, at least until he and she had 'the talk' he was so ready to have, was so cozy that he decided that he would just stay that way the whole night.

He reached for the remote to turn off the TV. Luckily they had turned the lights off before they had huddled together in the couch. Leaning back his head, he closed his eyes and immediately fell into a restful slumber.

Sunday came and went, with Oliver even more frustrated that they had not had the opportunity to have that long overdue talk. Sure, they were actually together Sunday, she had been bulldozed by his sister, his whole family really, into volunteering together with the whole Queen family at a local soup kitchen again sponsored by QC.

Sure, they had even been side by side serving together. But between the million things going on in the soup kitchen and the media frenzy taking place, because not only was there numerous flashbulbs documenting the event taking photos of all of them together as a family, with his Mother, with his sister, there were even a lot of just the two of them, sometimes the three of them which included Tommy Merlyn because yet again, Tommy had found it in his schedule to be 'available' for this affair.

But really, except for the not so subtle touches he was now comfortable giving her and the long staring looks he couldn't help himself with, he had not had the break to tell her everything he wanted to tell her, to finally jumpstart the relationship he was more than ready to have with her.

He had to attend an out-of-town conference with his mother during the last three days, much to his chagrin. But again, being CEO was a serious responsibility, he was sure to get a very stern lecture from Felicity if he had to renegade from his duties. Thank God it was finally Thursday and he would see Felicity tonight.

Her desk had been noticeably empty. His sister had 'hijacked' her again for the day with the lame excuse of preparing for the fundraiser tonight.

He wondered if Felicity had been properly briefed by QC's PR about what exactly happen during this Annual fundraiser, which was vastly different from the norm, but was highly talked about around the circles he moved around in. No doubt, a lot of billionaires, millionaires, high-flyers and social climbers would be around for tonight's event. And maybe Thea was on the right track taking Felicity under her wing.

Thea herself had been excited. It wasn't until she turned eighteen that she was allowed to participate. And at nineteen, it was her first time to be part of the fundraiser as one of the 'Auctioned Girls' whom they would bid on to raise funds, despite it being sleazy sounding, it was as wholesome as it could get with the winning bidders happily donating thousands in the name of charity.

Oliver took out his checkbook pocketing it as he moved out of his office to head home to change for the fundraiser. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he made his way to the elevator patting his checkbook once again. He wondered how Felicity would react to the fact that she was one of the highlights of the event as one of the 'Auction Girls'. If only to make sure that they finally get to spend tonight together, Oliver was determined to make the sure he had the winning bid tonight. No doubt he was up for some very stiff competition.

But he never felt more motivated to win than tonight.

Author Footnotes: The next chapter is titled 'Public Speculation' and focuses on the Fundraiser. This is another chapter I am VERY excited to share with all of you.

I hope everyone forgives me for this cliff hanger and for this probably being such a lame chapter. But in my defense, this chapter was necessary to build up the next one. This chapter is aptly sub-titled 'Oliver's Frustration' after all.

Reviews, comments, positive encouragements are all very welcome.


	7. Spotlight

**SPOTLIGHT**

**CHAPTER 7 – Public Speculation**

* * *

They were 8 in total, "Auction Girls" as Thea had called them. Felicity had been ill-at ease finally finding out what actually happened in this type of fundraiser. She was so far removed from the quirks of high society that her imagination had definitely made her mind run away from her with all types of scenarios, none of them painting a very bright picture of positivity in her mind.

It had taken Thea and QC's PR head with the Head of the fundraiser to convince her that it was not only for a good cause but that she was _the_ right 'girl' to represent _that_ cause, some kind of shining example of what could be.

After her bout of panic, everyone had settled down and the fund raiser organizers had proceeded to do a general briefing. Thea and Felicity had been accompanied by a QC PR staffer, and most of the other 'girls' had PR staffers also with them. Glancing around the first time, Felicity was surprised to see that it was an eclectic group.

You had 2 teens, one of whom was Thea. One very pregnant woman who apparently was the wife of a local congressman, four of them including Felicity all worked with major companies based in Starling City and the eighth was a very lively and young at heart grandmother. If this was as sleazy as it had sounded when she was first briefed about it, she doubted very much if more than half the girls would be willing to partake. Most if not all of the girls were familiar faces who made the news regularly or were as accomplished as Felicity was in their own right in the business world.

They all represented a cause that was the rallying point for the fund raiser of the year. Felicity couldn't quite catch what all the other girls represented she had however taken note of Thea's cause which was funding for the youth after school activities and her cause which was educational scholarships. The organizers had tried to match each girls backgrounds with the causes they were assigned to ambassador at least for tonight.

When the organizers had gotten to the part where each girl would stand on the stage and talk about the cause, thankfully they had been given talking points but where encourage to speak as freely about the cause if they so chose to do so, she had first balked at the idea. Sure she had been more confident lately in public speaking, if by public speaking that meant presenting to colleagues or the QC board, or even being interviewed by the news or magazines. But, speaking in front of what would be a crowd of more than a hundred who were considered Starling City's elite was another thing all together.

But her ultimate challenge was to raise as much cash as possible for the cause. It had been explained to them that the fundraising was presented like an auction, with each girl through her spoken campaign for the cause also encouraging the crowd to part with more money for the cause. In the end, the highest bidder i.e. the person who 'donates' the most for the cause, is considered the sponsor of the cause.

The girl assign to ambassador that cause, together with the Director of the 'assigned' cause under the Office of the City Mayor, would continue to work hand-in-hand as the 'donation' is translated into a reality. In her case, the 'donation' is handed out to deserving scholars which they would all jointly select and award to final candidates.

By the time the briefing had finished, the girls had been ushered back into a room to do finishing touches for hair and make-up and it wasn't until an hour after the event has in full swing that the girls were finally ready to mingle.

While she had done her share of entertaining and hobnobbing with the rich and famous investors of QC, she was outside of her element in this expanded environment and was relieved to see a familiar face in Tommy Merlyn. As he spotted her, he immediately made a bee line for her, ignoring whomever he had been conversing with and giving her a wide smile as he looked at her ensemble.

"You clean-up well Lissy! I almost did not recognize you with all this," zigzagging a finger in the air in front of her body before enclosing her in a warm embrace, "wait 'til Oliver sees you, he'd probably lock you up somewhere. Did you really have to come in green? You know how the man is!" Tommy told her knowingly.

Felicity blushed at Tommy's comment, "Thea actually helped me pick out my dress. She picked the color. I just went with it."

Tommy raised a brow, "really, do you think…" Tommy asked the same question Felicity asked herself about Thea's color preference both of them silently thinking if Thea knew about her brother being the Arrow.

"Merlyn, longtime no see," someone tapped Tommy in the back.

Tommy turned to his side, "Casey," he held out his hand and they did the bro-hug thing, "it's been awhile."

"Hey man, I'm sorry about your Dad," Mark Casey said sincerely to Tommy before turning his attention to Felicity, his eyes appraising her. "Felicity, we meet again," as Mark leaned in to peck the cheek of Felicity.

Felicity jumped as she felt a hand on her lower back, which caused Mark to miss her cheek all together. The hand then started to brush patterns across her bare back causing Felicity to shiver for a second.

"Casey," Oliver greeted the man reluctantly stretching out his right hand while bringing Felicity closer to him by wrapping his hand around her waist to bring her closer to his side.

Mark Casey narrowed his eyes for a few seconds, taking note of the possessive stance Oliver had taken before his manners returned, "Oliver," taking his offered hand, "just like I told Tommy, it's been awhile."

Tommy in the meantime had tried hard to suppress a grin not only at Oliver's action but at Felicity's now pursed lip at the attitude Oliver was showing Mark. They had all tried some small talk about nothing in particular, thank god Tommy filled in the awkward silence recalling stories of their childhood pranks together.

Mark finally made his excuses and moved away giving Felicity and Oliver one last speculative glance before moving away.

"Well that was awkward, jealous much?" Tommy commented as he followed Mark's path.

Oliver grunted pulling Felicity infinitesimal, he leaned in to whisper into her ear, "you look breathtaking tonight and you are wearing my color."

If Felicity didn't have goosebumps earlier, she was definitely having them at this moment as the shiver of anticipation once again cloaked her. To right her suddenly uneven emotions, she took a baby step away from Oliver not willing to be apart from him too much and looked at him.

"Like I told Tommy earlier, Thea picked out the color," Felicity looked up at him blushing.

Oliver leaned back giving her a once over, "she definitely got it right. Felicity, I….."

"Oliver dear," his Mother's voice interrupted him, "Tommy, Felicity…." his Mother greeted as she stepped into the circle.

Oliver closed his eyes for a second to curtail his frustration at being disrupted again before he stepped away from Felicity to kiss his Mother on the cheek, "Mom."

Moira stepped away from Oliver then reached out both her arms toward Felicity, "my dear, you look lovely. I hope the organizers didn't overwhelm you when they briefed you earlier? It really is for a good cause."

Felicity blushed again remembering her first reaction, "it was quite a surprise yes, but except for the speech part and the fundraising part, I think I'll be ok."

"Well lucky for you there are a few millionaires you know who are present tonight who would gladly donate some cash," Thea popped up beside her grinning. Giving Felicity a mischievous smile she turned to Tommy and her brother, "Ollie, doesn't Felicity look just perfect tonight?"

Oliver bit the side of his cheek to keep him from responding to his sister's taunt. Instead he looked back at Felicity. "So what cause were you given for the fund raiser?"

"Educational scholarships," Felicity answered proudly.

Moira nodded her head, "well dear, I think there is no one else more suited to champion that cause."

Felicity turned back to Moira surprised at her praise, "oh, thank you, Mrs. Que….Moira."

Moira tapped Felicity's hand twice saying, "you're welcome my dear, Thea, which cause is yours?"

Thea grimaced, "after school activities for the youth, I still have to work on my speech. Wouldn't want all the donations to swinging Felicity's way, I have my pride after all."

"I'm sure you will do quite well, sweetheart." Moira encouraged her daughter before she made her excuse to leave.

Thea huffed, "well, I have to mingle, trying to raise funds after all. Tommy, I'm expecting you to spend lots of money today." She pointed to Felicity, "you should mingle too, don't let brother dear hog you all to himself. That outfit is begging to be shown off!" With that Thea left them.

Felicity looked at Oliver once again sheepishly before saying, "well as your sister said, I have to mingle."

Oliver glanced around the room that was quickly filling up, "I can help you, introduce you around," he told Felicity, not willing to let her out of his sight anytime soon.

"Hmmp, I'm sure that's what you have in mind, bro," tapping his friends' back getting a pointed glare in return.

In the end, Oliver did introduce Felicity to some moneyed individuals and was untypically lighter than usual. Of course she couldn't help but notice that Oliver and deliberately left out introducing younger men belonging to his and Tommy's age group reasoning that it was the older ones who are more likely to donate to her cause.

The actual fundraiser program had started an hour ago and thankfully, four girls had gone ahead so she had a better grasp of what she was getting into. Thea was up next and unlike the Thea she was familiar with, this Thea did her proud with her passionate speech about the perils of youth falling into the temptations of today's society. She even called a few people by name hoping familiarity would be to her favor. In the end, Thea raised almost US$450,000, the second highest so far after the very pregnant wife of the Congressman who obviously raised the most until that point.

The lovable grandma came next and but Felicity was suddenly distracted by her nerves realizing she would be up next. She tried to calm herself down with breathing exercises, an action Oliver, who still had to leave her side noticed. Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed it then lowered his hand to her lower back to rub it. And as if it was all that she needed all along, she was finally centered.

Finally the host was introducing her and her credentials and as she heard her name called she gave one heavy exhale before she started to move forward to the stage but not before Thea gave her one very quick hug for support.

Felicity hadn't quite figured out how she would start out her speech so she decided to just speak from the heart. _"Most of you don't know me, some of you may have heard about me since I work for one of the better known companies founded in Starling City, Queen Consolidated. When I was first asked to champion Education as my cause, I couldn't find a better fit. As some of you have heard, I graduated from MIT a few years ago. But years before that, I was just one of many typical teenage girls who had dreamed to be able to go to a good college. I come from a family that had limited means to provide me with an education. It was the avenue for a scholarship that opened the doors for me. Had I not been fortunate enough to be awarded a scholarship, I could honestly and in all sincerity say I wouldn't be standing before you right now."_

_"_ _Just like I have chased my dreamed a few years back, young boys and girls continue to have the same dreams. These are the same young people who may be our future leaders, the backbone of Starling City a few years down the road. It all starts with providing them the right tools and none better than Education will be the key. Every dollar is needed to sustain this program."_

_"_ _I know you have already done it several times tonight, but once again, I hope you reach deep into your pockets for this program."_

By this time the host had resumed his place in the Podium side by side with Felicity, his attention fully on the raised hands holding checks. After a glance at Felicity, the host sauntered down with his microphone collecting checks and announcing the amounts on the checks. Half-way through, the screen had showed a sub-total of almost US$200,000 which was a relief to Felicity, nervous that she wouldn't be able to live up to the expectations of the organizers.

The host had moved to the other side of the floor continuing with his collection drive finally stopping beside Tommy and Oliver, who had deliberately not raised their hands until the last minute.

Tommy volunteered his check first, which the host read out in the amount of US100,000. Felicity had mouthed a quiet thank you to Tommy and then it was Oliver's turn to hand-out his check. Thea for her part, played the little sister routine by trying to sneak a glance at the amount.

The host glanced at the check for a second and his immediate reaction was to look back at Oliver Queen then back at the check. Clearing his throat, the host finally announced, "ladies and gentlemen, this is a first even for me, having hosted this annual fundraiser for years. Oliver Queen from Queen Consolidated just handed me a check for US$1,000,000." Seconds later, flashbulbs had circled around them.

The buzz that followed the announcement was so loud that Felicity failed to notice both the host and Oliver stride to the podium until they were both beside her.

The host raised the checks in his hands once again and looked up at the screen making the final announcement for the total raised for the Educational scholarship cause in the amount of US$1,525,000. The announcement was immediately followed by a thunder of applause.

"Oliver, why did you do that," Felicity almost angrily whispered to him.

Oliver looked at Felicity his whole attention to her, "Felicity, not only do I believe in the cause but what you said in your speech, it was the right thing to do. I was going to donate anyway, the amount was the only thing I haven't decided on until the minute you finished your speech which was spectacular by the way for someone with a fear of speaking in public."

Felicity was looking up at Oliver, her eyes locked with him and his was with her. Both of them smiling locked in their own world oblivious to their surroundings until the clearing of a throat finally penetrated their haze. Oliver took a step back to face the host who apparently was directing a question to him.

"Mr. Queen, One Million dollars? Really? We all know that Ms. Smoak works for QC, but the amount is ridiculously unbelievable," the host finished still in a state of disbelief.

'There is nothing ridiculous about providing the means for the youth to reach their dreams, education is serious business. I regret to say that I did not appreciate the value of education during my time, thank god I have Ms. Smoak beside me providing me with the guidance I need. It was a scholarship that started Ms. Smoak off to being the irreplaceable individual she is today for QC. A million dollars for education scholarships is a million dollars well spent," Oliver answered the host seriously.

The host nodded calling on the chair of the committee to officially congratulate Oliver as head sponsor for cause and reminded both him and Felicity about the highlights of the cause.

After a few more words from the chair of the committee, Oliver took Felicity's elbow to guide her down the steps of the stage where flashbulbs once again blocked there way and reporters started to hassle them with questions.

Fortunately, Diggle and the in-house security hired by the organizers helped them detach from the frenzy that was now erupting around them. It had taken not only Oliver almost wrapping his arms around Felicity's whole torso to shield her from the mob that was surrounding them but Tommy himself had also gone over positioning himself infront of Felicity so that she was effectively sandwiched between the two billionaires.

Finally, the focus of almost everyone was once again directed to the stage as the last two 'girls' campaigned their causes. This allowed Thea with Roy in tow who looked totally spaced out that Felicity couldn't help but grin at his discomfort.

"Roy, never thought I'd see you in a monkey suit. You actually clean up well," Felicity teased Roy who just rolled his eyes at her.

Thea however had her own agenda as she went directly for Felicity wrapping her arms around the other girl, "Lissy, look at you! I called it when I said, you would probably beat me out in fundraising but I never thought my very own brother and his best friend would be the ones to help you do it."

Both Oliver and Tommy gave Thea remorseful looks but she just continued, "pooh huh, leave it. You guys owe me dinner….in Paris. Then we can call it even." She then turned her attention back to Felicity, "the night is not yet over. We are celebrating after this shindig!"

"Not happening Thea, at least not tonight," Oliver firmly told his sister.

Thea crossed her arms and lifted a brow at her brother, "and why not?"

Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity once again pulling her infinitesimally to him, "I haven't seen Felicity for a few days. We are going to dinner after this," referring to the event.

"Great! You're treat Queen." Tommy told his friend.

Oliver grunted, "just Felicity and me. You," gesturing at Tommy and "you guys," pointing at Roy and his sister, "get your own dinner."

"Hey," Thea nudged her brother on the chest, "you're mean."

"Oliver, maybe they could….." Felicity started.

Oliver pulled Felicity even closer to his side and looked at her, "Felicity…please."

Felicity looked up at Oliver and bit her lip, and action that had Oliver's thoughts suddenly running away with him and wishing they could leave that very second, "I think for one million dollars, I can't say no to Oliver tonight, sorry guys."

Oliver used his other hand and positioned it at the back of Felicity's neck to bring her in for an embrace and whisper in her ear, "I missed you."

"Felicity dear," Felicity quickly stepped out of Oliver's arms as she recognized the voice of Moira.

"Moira," Felicity acknowledged her softly.

Moira first embraced her daughter and congratulated her then turned her attention to Felicity saying the same thing. Looking at all the people in the circle then turning behind her to reach out her hand, "Walter and I thought we could all go out to a late dinner tonight. That includes you too Roy and of course Tommy."

"Mom….." Oliver started to say.

Felicity placed her right hand on top of Oliver's that was still wrapped around her waist, "that would be nice Moira, Walter."

Moira smiled regally, "I think we can leave then since it looks like this event is winding down, sweetheart," turning to Oliver, "can you make sure the cars are ready so we can be on our way?"

Oliver by this time was starting to have a petulant expression on his face but Felicity lifted her arm and placed it on Oliver's chest above his heart to attract his attention as she leaned in, "I promise, we can have dinner tomorrow night."

Oliver's lips lifted up with what was his version of a smile, an action not lost on all the others that were part of the circle surrounding them. Tommy, Thea, Roy and even Walter and Moira all smiled at the non-couple in front of them hoping that after the very public display they were now making in front of society and the media, whether they consciously knew it or not, they would finally get together.

It took another twenty minutes but finally the Queens plus Tommy, Roy and Felicity alighted the steps of the hotel to the frenzy once again of the media and paparazzi. Much as everyone of the Queen's was a celebrity in their own right, most if not all of the attention of the flashbulbs where trained on both Oliver and Felicity. The fact that Oliver had Felicity tightly by his side the whole time shielding her face from the flashes and being very protective of her made the media more frantic to get the best shots.

Finally, Oliver and Felicity where inside the town car, following the parade of cars that contained Moira and Walter, Thea and Roy and the ever present Tommy. Felicity leaned her head back against the leather seat breathing heavily and closing her eyes.

"That was…..really different. I mean, good different," Felicity shared with Oliver, her eyes still closed.

Oliver moved closer to Felicity wrapping his arm around her neck while intertwining his other hand with hers. "You're remarkable Felicity. That dress, your speech, you were like a pro out there. I….I'm so proud of you."

"One million dollars! Oliver Queen, what were you thinking!" Felicity looked at Oliver, scolding him.

He lifted the hand that was locked with his to his lips, "I was thinking that I want to give you everything, everything Felicity. I've been wanting to have that talk with you for so many days but the timing was never right. This seems a good time as any since my Mother managed to high-jack our night again."

Felicity giggled at Oliver's frustration looking at him for a few seconds before she leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Before Oliver could respond, shocked as he was at Felicity's initiative, she had already pulled away.

"I promised you dinner tomorrow night, just us. At my place, this time I promise I won't fall asleep. I think, we really do need that talk. So much is changing for us." Felicity said as she leaned her head on his chest.

Oliver took the opportunity to wrap her even closer to him, "are we….am I moving too fast?" Oliver was feeling nervous as the conversation was turning a serious turn.

Felicity lifted her head from his chest, "Oliver, you're...moving, finally! That's all I really hoped for."

And as Oliver was about to lean in for a kiss, the town car pulled to a stopped with Diggle smirking, "we're here. Don't keep your Mom waiting."

* * *

**_Done with this chapter, next one will be about dinner and a date. Reviews, encouragements and constructive comments are welcome. Will have the next update in the next seven days._ **


	8. Spotlight

S **POTLIGHT**

**Chapter 8 – The Talk**

Oliver had not had a restful sleep in a very long time. But, waking up at 7 in the morning after a 6-hour sleep, he didn't really need to search his brain for an answer. He knew why, it was because of Felicity.

She may not have been with him, in his bed, as he slept, not for lack of wishful thinking on his part. But he knew he owed it to her, hell, he owed it to them, to have that much awaited 'talk' before they really move forward, hopefully together, forever. He was ready. He had been ready for a few weeks. And today was the day, finally!

As he made his way to prepare for the day, he found himself whistling unconsciously. He was happy. He knew it. His family knew it. His friends knew it. The people in QC knew it. The media knew it. The paparazzi knew it. Everyone knew it. But the person responsible for his happiness, he had to make her understand that he was all-in with her. That she was it for him, the one, the only one.

Unfortunately, it was a Friday, a workday. And, they had meetings to attend to during the day. Luckily for him, his first meeting started at 10, so they all had time not to be in a hurry this morning. He had told Felicity he would pick her up from her place this morning.

His last meeting for the day was at 4 in the afternoon, enough time for something he had been cooking up in his head since the family celebration dinner last night.

Last night, a lot had changed. He was always one to question change in the past, but last night, after the very brief serious talk he had with Felicity, he realized he didn't really have a shred of doubt about where he would like his relationship with Felicity to go.

The only lingering apprehension in his mind last night was that he might be going too fast for her. When he finally realized what was in front of him, he didn't want to waste a single day anymore. Leave it to Felicity to know exactly where his thoughts were taking him last night. If there was someone who knew him better than probably he did, it would be his Felicity.

He was afraid that all the frenzy surrounding them would put Felicity off. She was not after all used to all the media and paparazzi. But last night, she took everything in stride. While she was not exactly posing or answering questions, she tried her best to be more comfortable with the media, smiling for the cameras.

After last night at the fundraiser and the dinner with his family after, he was 100% sure the media frenzy would not die down easily. They smelled blood when they first spotted Oliver and Felicity together and young love sells, it was going to be a long media ride for them.

The family dinner later that night was surprising a laid back affair. His family was now very much comfortable with Felicity and vice versa. She got along with everyone, from his sister, to his Mother and step-father and Tommy. It was surreal for him to be with them, laughing and enjoying the night. He noticed too that other diners in the restaurant were noticing the very light atmosphere at their table. This was what he was looking at in the future, hopefully the very, very near future. Everyone he loved, getting along and happy.

Oliver double checked his plans for the night. Felicity had told him that she would cook dinner for them at her place. But much as that domestic picture brought him so much happiness, he wanted to make tonight extra special.

Tonight, he would be doing the cooking. He was no chef, but for Felicity, he would whip out something edible enough. Tonight, he would show her what she really meant to him by making the effort to do something he had never before done for any of his former girlfriends. Although thinking about it, she really wasn't his girlfriend. They weren't official yet so calling her girlfriend might be too presumptuous of him. But really, to him she was more than just a girlfriend.

* * *

He had been checking his watch every few minutes. The department heads probably noticed his action therefore cut the meetings shorter. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in the presentation. They had painstakingly made the effort to prepare a long and detailed presentation after all. It was just that his mind was on something else that day. He couldn't think of anything else but that. And as bad as it sounded, he wished he wasn't the CEO of QC at this moment so he could work on what he had planned for tonight already.

The paparazzi had not let up this morning, the pictures now headlining gossip sites, tabloids, newspapers and even the TV networks all had features about them. Even the employees and executives who Felicity and he had encountered that day were giving them second and third glances, as if trying to get an insider scoop on their interaction.

Felicity had been busy with her own meetings for the day, first with a project team from Applied Sciences Division then later with IT. Something that Oliver was actually thankful for, the better to camouflage his intent for later.

Finally, Oliver was able to sneak out, if sneaking out was even possible for someone of his heightened visibility. Bless Diggle and his ways. Together, they had accomplished in two hours what Oliver had planned for the night. He was back in QC now, dropped off by Digg who was to accomplish the last task which he couldn't do himself.

Felicity came barreling into his office and made a beeline for the couch sitting down exhausted. Oliver looked up from reading some documents for his signature and gave her a smirk before he stood up to sit down beside her giving her a soft kiss in the temple.

"Long day?" circling his arm around her.

Felicity leaned her head back against the couch and looked at Oliver, "no matter how much I love writing and rewriting the system codes for our firewalls, sometimes it gets exhausting. With the various R&D products Applied Sciences have under experiment, we thought it wise to be extra cautious with stored information."

Oliver shook his head amazed at his Felicity. She really was an asset for QC. Her value not only in his life but in his company, his family's legacy to future generations, was truly remarkable. She was truly remarkable.

Oliver glanced at his watch, "why don't you rest for a bit then. We can leave earlier than usual, I will just finish up."

Felicity lifted her head from the couch, smiling at Oliver, "I'm looking forward to tonight."

He lifted his hand to her cheek, gently placing his palm on her cheek, "as am I," leaning in to give her a soft kiss on the lips this time.

* * *

Oliver and Felicity where finally in the car with Diggle driving them. Felicity had not been paying attention to the direction the car was taking until she noticed that they were taking longer than usual to reach her place.

She finally sneaked a glance at the car window and frowned turning back to Oliver. Oliver for his part, had been anticipating Felicity's question for the last half hour that when she finally turned to him, he was grinning widely.

"Oliver Jonas Queen…..where are we heading?" Felicity raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's actually a surprise. I know you said you'd cook tonight at your apartment. But, after the long day you had, I didn't want you overexerting yourself."

Felicity was about to protest but Oliver lifted a finger and her reaction was to fold her arms on her chest and even raise a brow higher.

"I wanted to do something for you, something I've never done for anyone before. For us," Oliver took Felicity's hand in his, "let me do this for us. I asked you last night if I was going too fast and I know you said it was fine. But, I didn't want to go too fast that we didn't have the chance to build memories together. Like our first official dinner together. I want us to look back and remember this moment ten, twenty, thirty, forty, maybe fifty years from now. I wanted to make that effort."

Felicity was listening to everything Oliver was passionately saying, she really was. But at the same time her heart was pounding too loud, or at least that was what it felt like. Her senses where overwhelming her. Was he saying what she thought he was implying? That they would be together until their dying breath, that she was it for him?

The sudden watering of her eyes surprised her that she did not notice it immediately until Oliver lifted a thumb to wipe her wayward tear away, "why are you crying, Felicity?"

Felicity caught the hand that brushed away her tear, "I don't know. I….I guess, I just never thought you would say something like that."

"You make me want to look ahead, dream of a future, a future together with you," Oliver gave her a sincere smile.

Felicity abruptly launched herself into his arms and captured his lips. After a few seconds, Oliver finally caught on and returned her searing kiss, lifting her easily into his lap.

A loud cough interrupted them, "hate to disrupt you lovebirds but we are here and if I may suggest, it would be better to continue whatever you are doing inside. Much as I love the two of you and the fact that this was a long time coming, my eyes can only take too much PDA. So if you will," Diggle smirked at them.

Felicity blushed and pushed herself off Oliver's lap but Oliver refused to let her go instead he embraced her tighter to him.

Looking at Diggle first Oliver said, "thank you man, I know it's been a challenge sometimes but I finally recognized what was in front of me this whole time. This," kissing her temple, "remarkable, wonderful, perfect woman, and I swear with everything in me," turning back to Digg, "I will take care of her."

Diggle nodded at Oliver, "you better man, you better."

* * *

After Diggle left them, Oliver proceeded to show Felicity around the lake side private villa before he settled her down on the couch. Oliver had earlier brought in overnight bags, his and hers and at her silent question he answered.

"I packed a bag for you, hope you don't mind," Oliver asked her.

Felicity was now looking around the living room, browsing at pictures that were adorning the walls.

"This is one of the Villas my family owns, one of the more private ones that only the family ever uses. Thea and I used to love going here when we were younger. It was a place for just the four of us, together with Mom and Dad would come to. The times we came back here became rarer and rarer as we grew up. The last time I was here was a month before my Dad and I set sail. That was the last time we were all together as a family."

Oliver was staring at a particular frame that had his sister and his parents with him, all of them smiling widely. Felicity had circled her arms around Oliver's waist from the back and leaned her head between his shoulder blades.

Oliver grabbed both of Felicity's hands circled around so he was facing her now.

With his hands now on her cheeks, his thumbs caressing them, Oliver gave her a penetrating gaze, "I'm sorry," Oliver told her sincerely.

Felicity frowned. She couldn't comprehend what Oliver was sorry about, "for what?"

"For taking too long to appreciate what was in front of me. For constantly pushing you away, for repeatedly hurting you….I was falling…..and I refused to recognize it, but you continued to catch me every time anyway, every single time."

"Oliver….." Felicity started.

"No let me finish," Oliver hushed her with a finger to her lips. "Felicity, when I was given a second chance at life, I knew I had to keep a distance from my family, from everyone. The better for me to do what I thought was destined for me. I became a killer, the notebook that was my one mission. I didn't plan anything beyond that. Not taking over QC as its CEO, not taking in partners like you and Diggle and definitely not having a life beyond my mission."

"You came into my life and you were unexpected, something I didn't plan on. Someone who challenged everything in me, my thinking, my convictions, how I looked at myself. You broke down every single wall of defense I put up and fixed me."

Felicity shook her head, "you were not broken for me to fix Oliver. You just needed to let someone in," placing a palm on top of his heart, "here."

Oliver placed a hand on top of hers above his heart, "it's yours…..my heart, me. I'm yours, if you want me."

"Oliver…." Felicity started to say but was never allowed to finish as Oliver suddenly captured her lips with a kiss that told her everything else he wanted to tell her.

When the need to breathe was too much, Oliver let go of her lips but continued to pepper kisses across her face finally settling on her temple. Then letting their temples touch as he gazed adoringly into her eyes, "I love you Felicity."

Felicity tiptoed to give him a tender kiss on the lips before she leaned back and answered, "I've been waiting to hear you say that. In the beginning, I thought that it was never going to happen. You were never going to let it happen. You deserve to be happy Oliver. You deserved to be loved."

Felicity took his hand and placed it on top of her heart, "this was always yours and always will be yours. I love you too, Oliver."

* * *

Oliver had deliberately slowed down his uncontrollable yearning for Felicity after their declaration of love for one another wanting to do this the right way. Dinner first then...

He had perched Felicity on a bar stool in front of the island counter as he prepared her the dinner he had promised her, periodically pouring red wine on her glass as she had looked on.

It was a night he would never forget. Forever embedded in his memory as one of the highlights of his life. The night Felicity had first said that she loved him. And the night when he said those same three words and meant it within every recess of his heart. That night he showed her how much he loved her, by worshiping her body, discovering her, pleasuring her.

This could be his life. No, this was his life, waking up beside Felicity everyday of the rest of their life together. She was still blissfully asleep. Her head nestled on the nook between his shoulder and his neck, her golden hair draped across his chest and bicep, his arms locking her to him.

The room was still pretty dark, he had closed the drapes last night plunging the room in darkness save for a single lighted lamp that was now turned off. He stretched out an arm to check the time and was shocked to find out that it was mid-day. They had slept throughout the whole morning.

Unconsciously he started to caress her back, tracing circling patterns while he kissed her hair. He suddenly had the irresistible urge to wake her up with a kiss. Rolling their bodies so he was on top of her with his elbows supporting his upper body unwilling to crush her, he gently joined their lips together keen on rousing her with his kisses, just like sleeping beauty, his sleeping beauty.

* * *

**_Footnote: No cliffhanger just a feel good chapter ending this time. The next one will be about another 'family dinner' this time the Queens visit Felicity's home._ **

**_And here is the promised excerpt of my NEW fanfiction story entitled EXPOSED. I need comments for this, if this story worthy to be shared. I have already written two chapters for this but I planned to share the first full chapter after this story (SPOTLIGHT) winds down. So this is just a glimpse._ **

_Summary: Totally AU/AR. The Arrow was physically exhausted after a drawn out battle that he took a moment to lean against the wall in a dark alley. As he slowly lowered his hood he heard a shocked grasped and a second later a babble erupted "Oh my God, you're the Vigilante. The Vigilante is Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen is the Vigilante." Caught by surprise and intent on keeping his identity a secret, his first reaction was to kidnap that person who turned out to be Felicity Smoak._

_Title:_ _**EXPOSED** _

_Rating: T, Romance/Humor_

_Characters:_

**_Oliver Queen_ ** _is still himself as well as The Arrow/Vigilante (this being early days)._

**_Felicity Smoak_ ** _was never with QC as either part of IT or Oliver's EA. Instead she owns her own computer software company which she had set-up successfully after graduating with honors in MIT, class 2009._

_Everyone else is still the same,_ _**Thea** _ _is his sister._ _**Moira** _ _is alive. But, only_ _**Diggle** _ _is aware of The Vigilante's true identity until Felicity literally stumbles on it._

_Oh, and_ _**Tommy** _ _is once again alive (I hate killing him off) and for this story,_ _**Malcom Merlyn** _ _is still on top of Merlyn Industries._

_I'm still unsure about whether to write in_ _**Laurel** _ _at this point but definitely appearances by_ _**Detective Lance.** _

**_**Excerpts from the Story**_ **

_The battle was unexpected. The enemy was surprisingly skilled in hand to hand combat and adept in the use of the blade._

_It took longer than expected but in the end, the baddies where physically subdued, tied-up and ready to be picked up local enforcement._

_The Arrow had quickly fled the scene but his physical injuries had taken its toll on him that he had to take a moment to regroup. Spotting a dark alley, he quickly scanned the area and having been satisfied that it was empty, he felt complacent enough to lower his guard._

_After quickly pocketing his mask, the Arrow slowly lowered his hood feeling the need to take a moment to breathe._

_The almost inaudible gasp that sounded a split second after he had entirely lowered his hood completely startled him into action._

_But apparently he wasn't quick enough for just beyond the dark shadow of the alley way someone, a trace of a silhouette lighted by the overhead street light, definitely feminine, started a babble "Oh my God, you're…you're the Vigilante. The Vigilante is….Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen is the Vigilante. And you're, oh my God! Please don't hurt me, I didn't…I just I had a little too much partying, drank a little too much and thought I was a little sick so I came here, thought it was empty, except it wasn't and you're here all creepy and scary looking and…not so happy to see me…like at all…and about to stick your….pointy thing into me…."_

_It took all of five seconds, the first second Oliver set his hood back up to cover his face, next he stepped toward the figure with his bow on ready. The next few seconds the figure froze, both hands grasping her car keys and clutch respectively went limp. As the Arrow advanced toward the girl, her survival instincts set in._

_She quickly turned around and ran the few steps to a heavily lighted area filtered with people. Noticing the looks she was getting from the bystanders, she mentally commanded her feet to slow to a walking out was one of the things she could do without at that moment._

_When she finally reached her car she automatically opened it, started the car and drove home. How she reached the safety of the front of her townhouse unit she would never be able to recount. The adrenaline rush of a few minutes ago finally caught up with her as she lowered her head for a few minutes against her steering wheel, willing her heart rate to slow down._

_She had to take several breaths to steady herself before she was physical confident that she could walk the distance from her car to her front door. After a few more steadying breaths, she finally turned off her car engine. Glancing to her side, she instinctively reached out for her clutch only to realize she didn't have it with her._

_After several temple banging acts against her steering wheel for her mental lapse, she chastised herself for dropping her clutch which contained her phone and wallet. Thank God she had at least the barest of presence of mind to hang on to her keys, at least she still had her car and front door keys with her._

_Now all she had to worry about was the quickest way to replace all her IDs and documents that were in her wallet as well as getting a new phone._

_She was still berating herself as she unlocked her front door, electing to keep her living room lights off as she intended to collapse into her bed after toeing off her flat pandas. As she trekked barefoot into her bedroom she failed to notice the figure, as still as a statue, in the corner of her darkened bedroom._

_As she bounced off her bed, she stretched a hand out to turn on her bedside lamp. The shade of the lamp allowed just a shadow of illumination as she took a moment to exhale a long breath and closed her eyes._

_The sudden movement on her peripheral jolted her into a seating position. Recognizing the figure menacingly advancing toward her, she could only manage a, "it's you!" before a hand covered her mouth to stifle a scream that was coming._

**Don't search for the full chapter now, I'll post it side by side with Chapter 10 of 'SPOTLIGHT' so that's two chapters from now. This is just something to wet your appetite.  
**

**It focuses on how Oliver Queen is caught flat-footed and instinctively acts before he thinks taking Felicity as prisoner. This tail starts of as 'prisoner and her captor' interact then ends up as another HEA story, yey my best kind. It's intended to be funny and light with a lot of humor.**


	9. Spotlight

**SPOTLIGHT**

**CHAPTER 9 – The Other Family Dinner**

It has been a wonderful three weeks for Oliver and Felicity. After that surprise weekend Oliver had prepared for Felicity, a weekend were they had said all they had longed to say to one another for the longest time and then shown each other what they felt for one another, they had been almost inseparable, a fact that was not lost on the people around them.

The media had quickly caught on to the now very public romance between Starling City's now favorite photographed "it" couple Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. And the paparazzi felt it had every right to document the play by play of the lives of these sweethearts.

They tried to maintain as normal as a relationship as they could in the office, well as normal as the frenzy allowed them. They after all had responsibilities in QC and whatever positive press mileage they were getting, they agreed that it should not get in the way of priorities that need to be attended to for QC. The projects of QC, particularly its Applied Sciences Division were the cornerstone of the future of the company. And they had private and government contracts to fulfill.

Outside of QC, Oliver and Felicity had spent the rest of their time together. Felicity had 'slept over' the Queen Mansion two times a week. These were mostly weekends as the other Queen family members had almost always demanded her presence.

During the week, after a few hours of Arrow business, they both had silently agreed to proceed to Felicity's place and spend the night. A few of Oliver's things were now scattered around her place. As they would start off the morning from her place where Diggle would pick both of them up then proceed to QC.

Oliver's family, especially his sister Thea Queen had inserted herself into the life of Felicity sinuously. Insisting on a weekly sisterly lunch, something both of them had quickly relished since both had lacked a sister growing up. It had taken them both by surprise, how easily they fitted into each other's lives that Oliver had sometimes complained that he felt like he was the third wheel.

Thea was very happy for her brother. After what he had gone through and the early months after his 'return', he was a changed man. It was all due to someone she now considered her 'sister'. If there was ever something Thea would fervently wish for, it was that Oliver and Felicity would get their happy ever after. Despite it being early days yet, she had witnessed how deep both really felt for the other. And the loving sister that she was, she was determined that she would make sure her brother would not under any circumstance mess up because truly, Felicity was the best thing that ever happened to him. Hell, Felicity had brought back the brother she thought she had lost, despite losing her Father. Thea felt that her family was complete again.

Today, Thea had invited herself to Felicity's townhouse. She knew that Oliver would be out on CEO business, a brunch meeting with QC investors that Walter had set up so Walter, Moira and Oliver were all busy. While Felicity had busied herself preparing coffee and sandwiches for them, Thea had walked around Felicity's house noting the few items that belonged to her brother scattered around. His dress shoes and hers where by the door, his coats and a few ties where in her coat closet, some manly DVDs now intermix with Felicity's rom-com DVDs, his laptop and gadgets where side by side with hers. Even the bathroom, Thea told herself it wasn't snooping, she was just looking around giving herself the tour, had his toiletries on the counter.

Thea sauntered back to the kitchen as Felicity was finishing the sandwiches, putting both and cups of coffee on a tray, as they had decided to eat in the Living Room while watching another rom-com movie.

Thea took a seat beside Felicity on the couch after she plugged in the movie they had chosen. She took a bite out of the sandwich and actually moaned a little at the scrumptiousness of the sandwich.

"This is really good!" Thea told Felicity grinning.

Felicity smiled, "I've can do mean sandwiches and have one or two other dishes passed down generations which can measure up to any gourmet meal. I'm a girl with many talents!"

Thea raised an eyebrow and suddenly had a glint in her eye, "you cook? Well, why don't you put your money were your mouth is….."

"And what kind of challenge is that suppose to be?" Felicity frowned.

Thea put down her sandwich, the movie all but forgotten and leaned back on the couch. "I was going to suggest another dinner at the Mansion tomorrow night, it's a Sunday. You are usually there anyway. But, since you're in a bragging mode about your culinary talents and all, why don't we have dinner here at your place tomorrow night."

Felicity frown was now replaced by a flustered expression, "dinner here? And by we you mean….."

Thea lifted a hand and counted each person in her finger, "you, Oliver, me, Mom and Walter."

"No!" Felicity said shaking her head.

"Oh come on Smoak! Don't tell me you're afraid of a little dinner?" Thea challenged.

"It's not the eating part I'm actually afraid of, do I have to cook dinner. Because I was just kidding, your family chef cooks better." Felicity doubled back.

"Then let me be the judge of that," Thea wiggled a finger before she located her phone and started to type away.

"Thea…what are you doing?" Felicity asked her.

"I'm texting my brother and Mom, just in case my brother tries to hide this from my Mom. So no way are you backing out, ha!" Thea said triumphantly.

* * *

The meeting with the investors had been wrapped up, the men had been eager to get back to their families. It was a Saturday after all but they had all been unable to find any other time in common to meet. As Oliver stood up to leave his phone sent him an alert at the same time his Mom got one on her phone.

Oliver was started by the text he got from his sister who apparently was with Felicity at her place the same time he was with Moira and Walter for a QC meeting. Somehow Felicity agreeing to cook dinner for his family he knew was not Felicity's doing but rather his sneaky sisters.

Moira on the other hand seemed pleased at the idea. Sharing the message with Walter before looking at Oliver beaming, "Sweetheart, it's nice of Felicity to offer to cook dinner for us tomorrow night at her place, I must admit, I've been hoping for an invite at her place for sometime now. You and Felicity have been spending a lot of time together there."

Oliver exhaled, "Mom….."

Moira reached out a hand to pat Oliver's arm, "sweetheart, I don't mean anything by it, I like Felicity too, in case it wasn't clear. I think everyone in the family feels the same," looking at Walter for confirmation.

Walter nodded, "Oliver, I think you could not have chosen anyone better than Felicity, if I had any say at all. We are all very happy for the both of you."

"Now about that dinner," Moira stood up as did Walter, "we will see you tomorrow night. Don't let Felicity bother herself with anything fancy, it's the time we all spend together that matters." Moira tilted her cheek so Oliver could take his cue to kiss his Mother's cheek before they left.

Oliver rubbed his neck, "I tell her, it's just…"

Moira smiled at her son, "don't worry son, we will all be on our best behavior, I will tell your sister to do the same. Oh, and don't bother with dessert, we will bring something. Now go, I'm sure you would rather be somewhere else right now."

* * *

"Oliver, get up from the couch and pick up your things!" Felicity scolded Oliver.

Oliver had tried to get out of Felicity's way as she deliberately worked herself up in the kitchen, nervous as she was about tonight. Despite being comfortable with the Queens and the amount of times she had had lunch or dinner at the Mansion, this was the first time that they, all of them together, would be invading her space.

Although Felicity's place was more than big enough for her, a 2-storey, 2-bedroom townhouse with the second bedroom converted to a makeshift office/work area, a rather large living room and a reasonably sized kitchen and dining area which housed a 4-seater table, she never had the need for anything bigger as for the longest time she was actually living alone.

This place had been her sanctuary. A place where she had put a stamp on everything, the mix match of furniture and fixtures represented her unique and quirky personality. Outside of Oliver who was now almost a permanent fixture of her place, she had allowed almost no one to be here on a regular basis.

Now the Queens have descended on her, it felt that she was once again being judged, almost like the first time she had dinner with Oliver's family. As usual, Oliver tried to make light of this dinner. Insisting that she not really bother with too much, in fact, he had even suggested what they would prepare for tonight.

Salad, pasta and her grandma's pot roast recipe. She had prepared the pot roast so all that was left was the salad which she was now busy with. Oliver had finished the pasta and had been helpful enough washing the cookery and utensils they had used for cooking. He was presently lounging in the couch, the couch she had painstakingly straightened out, fluffing the throw pillows to make them presentable to the guests.

"Oliver, the table," Felicity started harassing Oliver who just smirked at the commands.

Wrapping his arms around Felicity's middle, "hey," intending to give her a quick kiss in the neck before he started to set the table, the temptation of her exposed neck was too much for him, he ended up nuzzling her neck unwilling to detached himself.

"Oliver!" Felicity scolded him, as she was in the middle of slicing ingredients for the salad.

Oliver gently removed the knife from her hands before he turned her around to face him and proceeded to kiss her thoroughly.

The knock at her door both startled them, as they were both lost in the moment. Oliver gave her three more pecks on the lips before he proceeded to open the door to welcome his family.

Thea was the first to walk thru the door, happily bypassing her brother and making a beeline for Felicity. Moira and Walter both paused at the doorway before Oliver ushered them inside and into the Living Room to make themselves comfortable.

"Hey Lissy!" Thea greeted. "Something smells good."

Felicity smiled at Thea before she paused what she was doing to wipe her hands on her apron and move to her Living Room to greet Moira and Oliver.

After they all exchanged pleasantries Felicity went back to finish her salad as Oliver proceeded to set the table as the three guests all looked on.

"I never thought I'd see you so domestic brother. I think you probably are more familiar with the contents of Felicity's kitchen cabinets that the ones at the Mansion," Thea observed.

"Make yourself useful and grab the glasses over there," Oliver commanded his sister.

"Making me work for my dinner wasn't the agreement brother!" Thea whined.

"Getting the glasses from the cabinet to the table is hardly working speedy!" Oliver told her exasperated.

Moira was smiling at the banter between her children but she was more contently watching how familiar Oliver was with the Felicity's kitchen and how in sync they worked together. What they had together really translated in all aspects of their lives. That was one of her very first observations about the dynamic between Oliver and Felicity at QC, the fact that it translated to something as domestic and as common place as the kitchen had Moira's eyes twinkling happily.

With the kind of life she had led, Moira and Robert had never had the opportunity to grow into the kind of comfortable domestic relationship she had no doubt her son and Felicity had now. The simple domestic life where they had no one but themselves to rely on for something as mundane and everyday as cooking and cleaning, something Moira had missed out on, something she had not thought she should train her children for.

But seeing Oliver just so comfortable with this kind of setting, far removed from the spoiled brat he was growing up who expected everyone else to clean up after him, this was another side of Oliver that she was seeing. She was right in telling Oliver yesterday that it wasn't really the dinner on the table per se, it was the symbolic act of them sitting down to dinner together. What made this special was it was prepared by Oliver and Felicity, together.

Thea and Felicity had sat side by side since the table was a four-seater, despite it being a little cramped, Moira could say, she had not enjoyed a dinner as much as she had in a very long time. Not only was the atmosphere very light and everyone was laughing mode with Thea in one of her moods. The feel of this more intimate setting, no servants, a smaller table, was very different from what Moira was used to. Good different.

She had even surprised Oliver and Thea when she volunteered herself and Walter to do the dishes. Moira did not 'do' dishes, Oliver and Thea had never seen their Mother even wash plate the whole time they had been together at the Mansion.

But both Moira and Walter had taken everything in stride. Walter even had a dish towel on his shoulder. He told them before he married Moira, he lived alone and there were times he had washed his own dishes preferring to have help live out.

An hour before midnight, Oliver's family had said their goodbyes. Now, Felicity was resting on Oliver's side on the couch as they both where lazy to move to the bedroom as of yet.

"Tired?" Oliver asked Felicity who was all but lying down on top of Oliver on the couch.

"A bit," Felicity looked up at Oliver, "I love how your Mom helped with the dishes, her and Walter. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Would you believe me when I say, that is actually the first time I ever so Mom was dishes," Oliver shared with her.

"Really? Well, why would she need to, you probably have more than a dozen servants to do your bidding anyway. Which is why I'm really surprised that you actually put in your share of work here, washing dishes, putting out the trash, picking up after yourself," Felicity teased Oliver.

Oliver smiled, "well you trained me well….."

Felicity reverted back to a sitting position, "you know, I've noticed that you have a lot of your things all over this place now," scanning the part of her apartment that where within her sight.

"Is that ok, I have some of my stuff here? I've practically been in QC, the lair or here in the last few weeks," Oliver asked her gauging her reaction.

Felicity kissed his cheek, "Oliver, if you haven't notice by now, I've cleared some cabinets and space in the closet so you can properly hang your suits and put away your other clothes so you don't have to live on a bag."

"Are you asking me to move-in with you, Ms Smoak?" Oliver teased her.

Felicity looked at Oliver and huffed at her reaction, Oliver leaned in to kiss her temple and asked her sincerely, "is this fine with you, me moving in here, because there is nothing more than I would want than to call this place my home too, our home."

"I know, there's always the Mansion, but I want this, just us. This is me asking if you are fine with me invading your space," Oliver asked her looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure, if you're sure. I want this too. Maybe it's too soon but it's happening anyway. I'm fine with you bringing some of your stuff over, so you would be comfortable too. As long as it matches, we can compromise," Felicity answered Oliver.

"Ok then," Oliver glanced around, "I like everything here, it's you. I wouldn't want to move things around too much. Just probably bring a couple of things over. Now come on," he stood up and proceeded to carry Felicity bridal style to the bedroom, "I think I need to test the bed again."

* * *

**_That's it! Next chapter will be about Oliver moving in with the help of Tommy, Diggle and Thea…that will be fun!_ **


	10. Spotlight

**SPOTLIGHT**

**Chapter 10 – Moving In**

"Nope, nope, definitely not, yes, oh yes!" Oliver could hear his sister's voice rushing around his room. Confused, he quickened his steps wondering what his sister was up to.

"Speedy, what are you doing in my room?" Oliver eyed his sister as he leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Oh great, you're here. These," gesturing to the items scattered around his room. "are the things I have picked out that you can chose from to take to Felicity's place. Anything else stays, after all both you and Felicity should have a decent room to stay in when you're both here."

Oliver moved forward and went through the items that Thea had picked out clearly marked with colored sticky papers.

"You seem so eager to have me move-out," Oliver glared as at his sister.

"Get over yourself Ollie, I need you to decide what you will bring so I can do my sisterly duty and make your room less you and more…Olicity," Thea explained to Oliver exasperated.

"Oli…what?" Oliver asked her confused.

"Ollie it's been more than a year, catch up on pop culture already. Oliver and Felicity, Olicity. At least that's the name the media gave you guys. Like Brangelina or Tomkat. They merged your names. You should be proud Ollie, they only do that for A-listers you know," Thea explained to him patiently.

Oliver gave his sister a 'what-the-hell' look, "go, I won't be bringing a lot. Most of what Felicity has is fine. It's just my clothes and futon downstairs. She and I will be shopping for a new bed and beddings just as soon as I finish packing here."

"Seriously, that's all you're taking? So everything else here stays? Ok, I can work with that. I will need two weeks to renovate your room, so you guys will have to take another room if you intent to do sleepovers here. I'd like to make Felicity as comfortable as possible in this space," Thea looked around Oliver's room as if picturing in her mind what the room would look like.

Oliver took a few steps to face his sister placing both his hands on her shoulders, "thank you Thea. I appreciate what you're doing," ending with kissing her in the temple.

* * *

"This one!" Felicity lunged at the bed face down, "this one is even softer than the one you have at the Mansion."

Oliver jumped in beside Felicity unmindful of the store clerks and other shoppers in the store. They had been trying out the beds for almost half an hour now until Felicity had finally settled on the one.

Caught up on the happy smile Felicity was giving him, he failed to notice the paps immediately until they had taken a few shots of the happy couple "in bed", he had no doubt it would headline their newspapers and sites in a few hours.

Their shopping expedition had taken a few hours, as Felicity excitedly purchased bed linens and silk sheets as well as additional pillows.

Next they had ventured into a bath and candles store which Felicity had frequented. As Felicity went around to buy her usual bath stuffs, Oliver had gone into the opposite side of the store and tested the variety of bath and candle scents. After a moment of disorientation, Felicity grinned as she noticed Oliver's focused contemplation, sauntering over to him.

"Personally, I think the sandalwood and musty scents are so you, we can get those to fuse with mine. Mix and Match. They remind me so much of how you would smell," leaning in to sniff Oliver in the nook between his ear and neck."

Oliver felt a shiver down his spine at Felicity's action, "Felicity….now would not be a good time to do that. I can't…." exhaling loudly as he tried to push Felicity gently away from him.

Felicity giggled and stepped forward again to whisper in his ear, "it's just that your smell is so…..intoxicating," finishing innocently.

Oliver's cock twitched as Felicity stepped away from him, her finger tracing a line from his shoulder to his chest until she captured his hand. Oliver growled then gave her a quick kiss in the temple, "I'll get you for that later. Now is not the place for what I am suddenly in the mood for." He went on to grab some scents Felicity had said she loved, scents that she said smelled like him.

Still holding his hand Felicity leaned in, "later is exactly what I have in mind. Don't lose that mood."

* * *

It turns out they did lose the mood as Tommy, Diggle, Roy and Thea invaded there space. Digg had brought the futon with him, which he used as an excuse to be there. Thea and Roy had brought over the clothes Oliver had selected for the transfer and Tommy brought the booze saying it was traditional, since it wasn't officially a move-in unless they all get wasted and broke a few things.

They ended up playing a truth or dare, another one of the things his sister had been dying to get everyone to play in a very long time. What started out as a fun game quickly turned into something hot and heavy as the three, well two because Roy was still not comfortable daring Oliver, deliberately focused on making Oliver and Felicity squirm in uncomfortably whether it be a truth or a dare.

"Ok my turn," Digg said eagerly. "Let's see, eyeing the people around him, hmmm…..Felicity, truth or dare?"

Blowing a loose strand of hair from her face, "truth, oh wait, dare, Digg…..I'm your friend so be good to me, truth!"

"You sure about that?" Digg gave Felicity a look.

"Ummm….yeh?" Felicity now said unsure.

"Truth then," sneaking a glance at Tommy and Thea before he looked back at Felicity, "which part of Oliver's body do you love the most?"

Felicity smiled at Diggle then turned to Oliver, "well, that's kind of obvious, his" Felicity looked at Oliver's eyes then glanced down making Oliver uncomfortable enough to put a hand over his private part eliciting a smirk from Felicity, "his abs, duh!"

Felicity rolled her eyes as Thea made a vomiting sound. "Ok my turn, Thea."

"Bring it on, sister!" Thea told Felicity.

"Truth or dare?"

"Duh, dare! Anyone who chooses truth is lame….." Thea winked at Felicity.

Huffing, "you asked for it! Thea I dare you to…..put make up on anyone of the four guys here, your choice, as in make him pretty!"

Thea clapped her hands gleefully while Oliver could be heard moaning loudly, "tut tut, you still have a lot to learn about me sister dear, I've waited my whole life for this and you just handed it to me on a silver plate. If I hadn't loved you before this, I would love you now just for this." Thea turned to her brother, "I think you know what's going to happen next."

"No! No, not happening, speedy!" Oliver backed away from her.

"I didn't make the rules. Besides, Felicity must secretly still hate you, it's her you must blame not me. I am just taking on her dare," making beautiful eyes at her brother, "now come here, this will take awhile!"

Oliver glared at Felicity who had a guilty look on her face, "I thought she would go for Roy, sorry."

"Well, you don't know my sister. She wants payback, and you just gave her the perfect window for it."

* * *

After fifteen minutes, Thea had Oliver fully made up and was ready to be presented by Thea to the group.

"I never thought I would see the day! I got to put this on film," Tommy shouted.

"You took the words out of my mouth, Merlyn," Thea hi-fived him.

"I swear to God, no photos! Give me all your phones, now!" Oliver threatened them all, grabbing their phones.

"My phone's new, if you break it, you have to buy me a new one," Tommy pouted.

Oliver ignored Tommy and turned to Felicity, "I think it's just right to return the favor…..truth or dare Felicity?"

"Hey, no fair, pick someone else," Felicity huffed at Oliver.

"After this," pointing to his face, "sweetheart, I love you but, you'll have to learn the hard way. Now, truth or dare?"

"Fine, dare!" sticking her tongue out to Thea.

Oliver rubbed his hands together in excitement, "I dare you to kiss me for five minutes straight on the lips, in front of everyone." Diggle, Tommy, Thea and Roy all groaned.

"Come on man, I think I've been traumatized enough having to see your very public PDA everyday, enough is enough!" Diggle complained.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "dare me to do something else."

"No!" Oliver crossed his arms over his chest, "a dare is a dare!"

Felicity touched Oliver's bicep and leaned into his ear saying breathily, "please….pretty please…"

Oliver pulled away from her then started to mouth the word No, but then thought of something as he hurriedly went to the window and parted the curtains to peak outside. Satisfied with what he saw he strolled back to the group, "ok fine, Felicity, I'm changing the dare. I dare you to…..open your front window and shout at the top of your voice that you love me," smirking at his genius idea. Oliver had been so happy with his life that he wanted the world to know that he was in love with this remarkable woman and he couldn't get tired of hearing her say that she loved him too. In fact, he wanted to shout it to the world and he wanted her to do the same. So yeh, the dare was genius!

"Lame brother!" Thea exasperatedly said.

"Genius man!" Tommy hi-fived Oliver, taunting Felicity who he knew was a little more reserved with the public declaration of love.

Diggle shrugged and Roy had no opinion at all.

Felicity turned to Oliver once again narrowing her eyes before she stood up and marched to her front window, parting the curtains then opening the sliding glass. With the sudden action, the paps were suddenly on alert positioning audio equipment and video cameras. Felicity turned back to the group in her Living Room who were now all around her all grinning. She then turned back towards the window and exhaled loudly before saying, "Oliver Queen, I will get you for this."

She braced her hands on the seal of the window then consciously looked away from the cameras pointed at her and fixed her gaze across her neighbor's lawn, then shouted, "Oliver Queen, I love you!" then face palmed as she blushed a shade of pink.

The clapping and cheering led by Tommy and Thea who were doing most of the cheering while Digg and Roy were doing the clapping was documented by the video cameras as was the long kiss Oliver gave her as he grabbed her by the waist since they were all visible through the now parted curtains. No doubt, the scene would play out online earning them a spot back at the headlines.

Felicity punched Oliver's chest before she marched back to her Living Room. Oliver followed her more slowly but still grinning widely while Diggle took the time to close the curtains back. Diggle shook his head, never been really witness to this playful side of Oliver. It scared him how potentially bi-polar his friend could be. Or maybe he had been naturally like this before the Island and it took Felicity to bring out this unfamiliar side of Oliver.

"My turn," Felicity dropped unladylike on the couch, "I truth or dare you Oliver!"

Oliver leaned in to kiss Felicity at the temple then placed his arms around her waist, "what do you want me to chose?"

"I don't care! And you can't sweet talk or romance your way out of this," Felicity glared at him.

"I wasn't planning to, ok…..truth," Oliver quirked a brow at her.

"Really…." put out by Oliver's response since Felicity was all worked up for a dare, she took a moment just to narrow her eyes at Oliver, "you have to answer this truthfully."

"Was planning to babe, since I did chose truth," Oliver smiled at her.

Felicity bit her lip, a sign that she was nervously serious about what she was about to say, "ok….when did you first realize that you were in love with me."

Oliver gave her an uneasy laugh, "I should say it was right after the Undertaking, when I first thought I had lost you when part of Verdant had collapsed under you," looking at Felicity trying to gauge her reaction.

Felicity had started to nod and was looking at Diggle and Tommy for confirmation but then Oliver continued again.

"….but, if you want the whole truth and nothing but the absolute truth, I would say it was the first time I actually met you and you look at me like I was crazy, not taking any of the bullshit I said about the laptop with bullet holes. I thought, this girl, she's remarkable."

"Ha! Oliver, enough with the BS, you know I can always tell if you're not being 100% truthful," Felicity tried to cover her shock with calling out Oliver.

"Babe, normally, I would agree with you, but, this is my deep dark secret…and you did ask for the truth. Although I think I didn't really realize it until much later. But when I look back, I knew it was that moment you turned around and tilted your head and questioned me. I can recall exactly what happened. You where wearing pink with your fuchsia lipstick, with your glasses and ponytail. I've never met anyone like you before."

"Oh…" Felicity whispered.

"Yes babe, now you know," Oliver leaned in again to kiss her as the other four people in the room groaned again.

"Ollie, you don't have to kiss Lissy everytime you know!" Thea said frustrated.

"Ok my turn again…" Felicity said.

"Uh, uh…enough already, I'm not going to sit around for the Ollie and Lissy tell all. I say we call it a night and leave the lovebirds alone. I'm sure they want to kick us out anyways," Tommy suggested.

Thea jumped to her feet, "fine. See you guys in a few days. We have the annual Queen family vacation coming up in a couple of weeks. Lissy, Ollie tell you about that?"

Felicity nodded, "he did. I don't think….."

"This is something you can't back out of. It's tradition! It's expected! Besides, you'll enjoy it…we'll get together to shop for this trip in a few days," Thea kissed Felicity in the cheek, "let's give Ollie a heart attack, get you new barely there bikini's" ending with a wink.

* * *

"Finally!" Oliver said, as he closed the door happy that he and Felicity were finally alone together.

Felicity went to filter through the contents of the boxes that Thea and Roy had brought in but Oliver stopped her, enclosing her into an embrace, "that can wait. I think since this will be the last day we get to use your old bed, we should give it a big farewell. Don't you think?" He said mischievously.

* * *

**_So there, Oliver officially moved in. And as you guessed correctly, the next chapter will be about the Queen family vacation which shall include the whole gang (Moira, Walter, Thea, Roy, Tommy and our favorite couple.). Jealous Oliver will come into play again…._ **


	11. Spotlight

**SPOTLIGHT**

**Chapter 11 – The Family Vacation**

The media was at a frenzy, reporters, cameramen and paparazzi were all trying to keep up with the Queen family as they made their way inside a private tarmac before security was able to block them all off.

Oliver had been shielding Felicity with his body the whole time once they had alighted from the car. Walter had done the same for Moira and Tommy had tried to do the same for Thea. Roy who had opted not to travel with the Queens to the tarmac was now impatiently pacing in the VIP Room before he spotted Thea and Thea had run up to embrace him.

"It just never goes away, does it?" Felicity exasperatedly told Oliver.

"Sorry, it doesn't. At least until something better comes up then they all go away but only for a moment," Oliver said apologetically.

Tommy sat down and placed his legs on top of a coffee table, "you should get use to it by this time already. Told 'ya during the early days that this was going to be a staple in your life, and it will only get worst. You'll have them jousting for the best shots during the wedding, getting prime shots during your pregnancy, while you bring the little ones to school and all that…."

"What are you talking about Merlyn!" Felicity screeched.

"Am just saying," Tommy defended himself, his arms up as Oliver glared at him.

"Hey," looking at Felicity, "I'm not trying to scare you off. I'm just saying this is your life now, as much as it is ours. Welcome to your future."

"Shut-up Tommy," Oliver growled at him.

"Enough with the growling already man. Fine, I'm going to pester our good friend Roy here. See if he's treating little sister here right," Tommy stood up making a beeline for Roy.

Oliver took the seat beside Felicity grinning at her, "excited?"

Felicity bit her lip, "a little. I've never been to Hawaii before. I hear they have the best beaches there."

Oliver shrugged, "haven't been there in quite a while." He used his hands to lift her to his lap, "looking forward to having you to myself….," starting to kiss her neck.

"No making out in the VIP Room! At least if I'm not allowed to," Thea complained. Her eyes narrowed as Tommy had his arm around Roy who was looking at them with a pinched expression.

"Ollie, I think we have to find Tommy here a girlfriend, someone like Lissy. Don't you have a sister hiding somewhere or something?" Thea turned to Oliver and Felicity.

"No sister, no siblings remember. But…Hawaii is supposed to be a land of adventure and love, who knows….." Felicity narrowed her eyes trying to recollect.

"We need to get Tommy a girlfriend, so he'll stop pestering all of us. You know, even out the odds," Thea said a matter of fact.

"Seems to me that we have the odds on our side since the guy who knows his type best is in our corner," Felicity shrugged at Thea.

Thea rolled her eyes, "that was the old Ollie. The new Ollie, well he would probably say a clone of you is someone best suited for Tommy."

"Well, if we can't find anyone for Tommy in Hawaii, there's always my MIT class reunion that's coming up in a couple of weeks." Turning to Oliver, "I told you about that didn't I?" Felicity asked Oliver.

"No you did not. Where's that going to be," Oliver raised his brows in question.

"In Boston?" Felicity told him squeezing her hand on his thigh.

"Is this on our schedule? Because I'd want to be there, finally get to meet some of your college groupies," Oliver winked at Felicity then started to kiss her neck again noisily.

"More like a fans club. Ring leader of a lot of net based pranks. I even have a college nickname to prove it, Magic Fingers." Felicity did the Jazz fingers thing for emphasis.

Walter and Moira where both looking at the kids, Moira sighed with contentment, "this is a happy moment, is it not Moira?" Walter asked.

"Yes dear," patting Walter's thigh Moira responded, "It took awhile for my son to get his bearings back after what he had been through, but now I can see the son I have lost. In fact, I can see a better version of the son I have lost."

"Oliver has come a long way. So has Thea. You raised very good children." Walter complimented her.

Moira patted Walter's chest, "I know you just wanted to humor me, but really, it wasn't because of me. That is my greatest regret, I chose to focus on business rather than the children. It's really to their credit really and this new Oliver, it's a big part due to Felicity. She even influences Thea to be better."

"It's a good thing then that Felicity is in our lives. I've said it since the beginning, she is a blessing to this family," Walter said.

* * *

"Oh my God, was this always like this? I mean, I didn't really notice it was so skimpy when we tried this on before in the shop," Felicity screeched at Thea while looking at herself in the full length mirror in the room Oliver and she shared.

"Oh come on Lissy, it looks great on you and my brothers' eyes are going to pop out. Leave it, if I know my brother he would be on his way back here to search for you in a minute if we don't leave this room right now. They are all gathered in the beach," Thea pulled Felicity from staring at herself in the mirror.

"Ok, ok…no need to drag me. Let me just grab my purse. I just feel so naked," Felicity shared with Thea.

"Well I'm sure after seeing you my brother would want you naked. But, promise me you'll properly show off the bikini before you let my brother drag you back here," Thea answered Felicity.

A low whistle coming from Tommy was the first clue for Oliver, then a high pitch 'fuck' coming from Roy was the next one. Oliver finally turned around from his perch on a beach lounge an unconscious growl escaped him as he saw exactly who Tommy and Roy where reacting too.

Felicity and Thea were followed by a trail of men all trying to attract their attention, well more Felicity's than Thea's but the girls wisely ignored them. Looking straight ahead until they spotted the boys ahead and Thea waved a hand as if to show the trail of guys that indeed they had their men waiting for them ahead.

Oliver didn't know what to do first, continue gawking at Felicity's perfect figure like a brainless teen, cover her perfect body because a quick scan showed almost every male eye was on his girl or just pick her up fireman style and lock her in their room, because no one, not even Tommy and Roy had the right to gape at her that way, no one but him. Felicity was his girl.

Realizing that his best course of action was to just cover her with his discarded shirt, he quickly snatched his shirt and positioned it around his shoulders before he threw a possessive arm around her waist giving the remaining men who still continued to linger an 'Arrow' worthy glare. He brought her infinitesimally closer before he whispered in her ear, "as perfect as you look in your bikini babe, I prefer you more clothed. One of these days, you're going to give me a heart-attack with what you wear."

"If you're referring to my short dresses, I didn't think they bothered you before," Felicity lifted her brow.

"If you only knew, you had me distracted the whole time at the office. It was a miracle I survived this long," Oliver wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hairline before he dragged her to the area Tommy, Roy and he had picked out.

"Ollie, come on, Lissy and I are getting tans so bug off and do some guy stuff with these two," referring to Roy and Tommy. "Quit with the smoochfest already, we all get it. You can't get enough of Lissy," Thea told her brother exasperatedly.

Felicity gave Oliver a quick peck before she grabbed a towel from her straw bag to spread on the sand beside Thea. Both of them ended up lying face down on towels ignoring everyone else.

Oliver for his part was left just staring at her backside which was once again exposed, she having shred his shirt before she did her sunbathing thing. Oliver did not even bother to be subtle as he took his seat beside Felicity on the sand physically daring anyone of the men gawking to make a move on what was his at the same time trying to hide his possessive stance from Felicity.

"Oliver, don't think I don't know what you're doing. Will you please just relax, It's suppose to be a vacation, ok." Felicity rubbed her hand on Oliver's thigh.

"Can you cover yourself, please," Oliver tried to keep his voice calm.

Felicity leaned on one side so she could look at Oliver, "hey, it's fine." She took one of his hands and kissed it immediately calming Oliver. "Tell you what, why don't you just put lotion on me, can you do that?"

"Can I do that?" Oliver asked her quietly, his attention now solely on her.

"You and no one else, just you," Felicity sat up and gave Oliver a quick kiss on the lips before she searched her straw bag for her lotion and handed it to Oliver. "After, let me return the favor," winking at Oliver before lying face down again.

"Hey man, is that all your going to be doing the rest of the afternoon? I think even Lissy needs time out from you and your constant presence," Tommy whined at Oliver.

"And that's the reason why we should find you a girl of your own Tommy," Oliver playfully grabbed some sand and threw it at Tommy.

Tommy stood up from the lounge chair with a huff, "fine, I'll entertain myself. But we'll regroup tonight, there's a pool party that we shouldn't miss. No need to dress up, you can come as you are ladies. The more flesh the better seats we would be able to get."

Thea threw Tommy a towel, "ewww Tommy, that's just wrong!"

* * *

"I'm not changing Oliver, you can stop with the patronizing attitude," Felicity exhaled heavily.

"You are not leaving this room dressed like that," gesturing to her dress or lack of it. "Babe please, if you want me to enjoy this thing Tommy is insisting we all attend, you have to give me one less thing to worry about."

"Oliver, this," this time it was Felicity gesturing to what she was wearing, "is a perfectly respectable thing to wear considering we are in Hawaii and going to a pool party at night. Besides, you will be beside me all this time."

Oliver closed his eyes, trying to control his annoyance at her refusal. Felicity placed her hands on his cheeks, "besides, I only have eyes for you. You should know that by now."

"It's not you I'm worried about babe. It's everyone else. I just don't like it when they stare at you like you are a piece of meat," Oliver leaned in and kissed her hairline.

Felicity leaned back to look at Oliver, "this works both ways you know, you get looks too. In fact, you get more looks than I do from girls who throw themselves at you even when I'm around. You don't see me all growly as much as I should be."

Oliver gave her a quick kiss, "you are the only woman for me babe, you should know that by now. I won't do anything to destroy what we have. You are it for me. You believe me don't you?" searching her eyes.

Felicity tiptoed to kiss him back, "yes, I know. And you know I feel the same, so nothing to worry about. So come now, we don't want Thea to be knocking at our door and dragging us out. Let's go."

* * *

"We need just one more young lady on the stage," the host was walking around egging the crowd when he stopped right in front of the table shared by Moira, Walter, Tommy, Roy, Thea, Felicity and Oliver.

"How about you miss?" the host was talking to Felicity, smiling pleasantly and being egged by the crowd.

"Why don't we give the lady a round of applause," lifting his hands to encourage catcalls and clapping, "come now Miss, let's not disappoint the crowd."

"Go Lissy!" Thea encouraged.

Oliver growled once again, giving Felicity a look that told her he wasn't going to be pleased if she stood up. Further pursing his lips together as she showed signs that she was about to give in.

"Don't be a spoil sport Lissy, it's just a game!" Tommy encouraged.

Felicity touched Oliver's arm and squeezed it, "Tommy's right, it's just for fun."

Finally Felicity stood up and the crowd even became more boisterous.

"A round of applause for the very lovely young lady," the host encouraged as Felicity made her way to the stage. "What's your name?"

"Felicity," waving a hand to the crowd.

"Ladies, you saw the dancers earlier do a hula. We would ask each of you to do your version of the hula and let's have the crowd judge the best one. But first, we will require a costume change. Ladies if you please follow our dancers backstage," the host said enthusiastically.

A few minutes later the girls emerged one by one from the backstage, the first lady got sporadic clapping from the crowd dressed in a swimsuit top and short grass skirt. The girl started to do the hula awkwardly before two dancers backed her up. After two minutes the host told her to stop and called in the next contestant for the night.

After the host called all three ladies, it was time for call Felicity to the stage. As the host did just that, the crowd went wild as Felicity emerged. Her hair wrapped around a garland of flowers, her top also a matching garland of flowers and an even shorter grass skirt wrapped around her waist.

As the music started, Felicity also started to sway to the music, her hips moving to the beat hypnotizing each man in the audience including Oliver himself. As the music picked up playing the opening bars of the theme of Hawaii 50, so did her hips and the crowd started to clap even more wildly.

Felicity was lost in her dance. She had not danced this freely since she was nine and had gone through dance lessons which now seemed a lifetime ago. She didn't know how she had missed dancing until that moment. As the music built up to a crescendo so did the swing of her hips as she lifted her arms for the big finish crossing her wrists above her head with a toe pointed forward as she gave a nervous laugh.

The crowd had gone rowdier as the host's hand went above her head as he asked for applause to determine the winner. In the end, she was acclaimed winner squealing as she gave the host a quick hug before she stepped off the stage only to be greeted by men and women well wishers at the foot of the stage.

A couple of men had tried to give her a victory perch on their shoulders but Oliver grabbed Felicity away from them and sent them a fierce look daring them to contradict his action. Felicity was still unaware of the attention she was getting from the opposite sex as she was still high from her victory.

"Did you like it? My dance and this," putting one hand on her grass skirt and the other on her top and went on to strike a pose in front of him. "I can't believe I just did that. I've never done anything so…it's just not me!" she finished with a happy giggle.

Oliver pulled her to the side away from the stage and into a darkened corner behind the stage pushing her gently into a wall as he pressed his body to hers, grabbing her face then leaning in to give her a very passionate kiss that could have ended with clothes being thrown all around but for a heavy clearing of the throat that brought them back to their senses.

"Oh God," Felicity could feel herself blush. It was a good thing it was dark. Oliver for his part took his time before he distanced himself from her but only about half a foot away as he turned to whoever it was who interrupted them.

The stage hand apologized then left them realizing what he had disrupted. Felicity nudged Oliver on the chest before she pulled him, "come here loverboy, help me get this hula skirt off so we can return the costume then I'm all yours. I have a feeling we need privacy for what you have in mind."

Oliver grinned cheekily, "maybe you can give me a private hula dance Ms. Smoak."

"Hmmp, says the man who didn't want me to go up the stage in the first place, tsk tsk."

As they tried to leave discreetly, they heard the host announce their names twice.

"Why are they calling our names?" Felicity asked Oliver confused as Oliver pulled her back to the side of the stage to find out what was happening.

"Oh, here they are." The host told the crowd, "once again, a round of applause for our winner earlier Felicity this time with Oliver, Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Felicity pulled Oliver to the stage as she spotted Thea and a bewildered looking Roy. The girls hugged and squealed in delight as the guys gave their girls glowering looks.

"Settle down everyone, this time we are playing a couples game, yes." The host said enthusiastically. Tommy who was part of the audience stood up and gave a howl, "don't worry guys, I'll be sure to record this," waving his phone.

The host turned to the participants, five couples in total. "Face your partners, now the object of the game is not to let go no matter what. Boys start first then girls follow. The first team who let's go is automatically disqualified until we have a winner. Remember, don't let go."

The host continued, "this is for the boys to do, boys put your left elbow on your girls right elbow. Remember don't let go." Oliver and Roy both reluctantly did as they were instructed by the host.

"Next ladies, put your left cheek on your man's right cheek now." The host went around all the five couples, "don't let go or move, if you do you are disqualified. Everyone still ok?"

"Maybe in this round some couples will be eliminated, yes? Boys, put your left knee to your girl's right thigh. That's it, 3, 2, 1…oops, we have our first couple eliminated, a round of applause to Tina and Tyler."

"Four couples left," the host continued, "let's make this round more difficult, ladies, left hand to your man's right ear, 3, 2, 1…., there goes two more couples. Let's give them a round of applause for being good sports."

"Now we only have two couples remaining, as I understand from Thea, we have her brother who is partnered with our winner earlier Felicity. Now Thea, you think you can beat big brother?" The host jested.

"Handily!" Thea answered.

"Quite confident are we not?" the host turned to Felicity then, "what do you say to that?"

"You're going down!" Felicity jokingly screamed at Thea much to the enjoyment of the crowd before whispering to Oliver, "we better win or you're not getting any tonight!"

"Well this will go down the wire, the brother or the sister…it all boils down to this. Boys, it's your turn, your right hand to her covering her eyes, now!" the host said gleefully.

Both couples tried to maneuver arms and hands so they could reach the spot. It was easier for both Roy and Thea as they were more the same height than Oliver and Felicity. Much as Oliver initially found the game juvenile, his competitive spirit coupled with Felicity's threat on top of his desire to see Felicity enjoy herself immensely had him eventually enjoying himself too.

They could see Tommy egging the crowd and screaming suggestions on what the next action could be to the host which caught the host's attention.

Looking at the couples, "let's pause a little bit, give the couple time so their muscles could freeze on them making the next challenge more difficult. Let me call someone from the audience who is obviously a friend to both couples, young man can you come up on stage?"

Tommy pretended innocence as he pointed to himself before the host reinforced his statement, "yes you young man, up here!"

The host continued, "so you know both couples well?"

"Very, very well, in fact this," pointing to Oliver, "I my bestfriend since we were little and this young lady," pointing to Thea "is his little sister," giving Thea a wink.

"Who do you think will come out on top?" the host asked.

"Well it really depends on this two," referring to Roy and Felicity, "but I'd go with my girl over here."

"So you have something in mind for the next challenge?" the host asked Tommy.

Tommy rubbed his hands together in glee, "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Tommy is swear…." Thea started, simultaneously, Felicity and Oliver both groaned.

"Ladies, Thea and Lissy…..left ankle on your guys right knee, go!" Tommy screamed.

"No….." both Thea and Felicity were heard saying as they awkwardly tried to get into position while not letting go of all parts that should be connected. Finally both ladies had the correct position and Thea could be heard shouting "Yes!" before she started flailing then she and Roy went crashing on the floor with a heavy thud.

"Awww…" Thea was holding her arm and Roy was now rubbing it while helping her stand up while the crowd cheered once again.

"We have a winner folks, Felicity and Oliver! I must say Felicity you really have taken this seriously with back to back wins," the host told her.

"Can we let go now?" Felicity asked the host since Oliver and she were still in that awkward angle, still not letting go.

"Of course, a round of applause for our winners!"

Felicity was so happy that she jumped into the arms of Oliver who quickly caught her and spun her around to the merriment of the crowd.

"Best vacation ever!" Felicity screamed in the microphone as the host handed it to her.

* * *

**_Footnote: There's going to be more of the Family vacation, I just couldn't leave it at that. Oliver is still to see red after all and be all green with jealousy. So next chapter is part II, before more fluff in Chapter 13 (the MIT reunion). Again as I said in my A/N, would appreciate prompts for fluff which I shall insert before the final chapters…it must be loosely related to what is already the storyline. Prompts can be suggested via comment box here or via my twitter account lollipopsays._ **


	12. Spotlight

**SPOTLIGHT**

**Chapter 12 – Cupid's Heart**

Oliver and Tommy were late and they knew it. Felicity had left a message that she would go ahead with Thea and Roy to the nightclub a block away from the hotel and that they would just meet there. He couldn't really blame Tommy this time.

The reason they were late getting back was because he wanted to prepare something special for him and Felicity for their last day in Hawaii together, the fact that it was tomorrow had Oliver in a panic since he had never ever really gone out of his way to plan something romantic for anyone of his girlfriends or casual flings.

He had the bright idea of dragging along Tommy who proved to be even more useless in providing input since it was also something that Tommy never did for any of his girls. The two of them had gone to at least five places before they finally agreed which one was the perfect one for what Oliver had in mind with Felicity.

Now Oliver was practically screaming at Tommy to hurry up as a quick look at his watch told him that they were two hours late already and he was getting mental pictures of Felicity in a nightclub with several men, all of whom were not him which had him on the edge the whole time from the hotel to the nightclub.

By the time they entered the club, it was past ten in the evening. The club was dark and had minimal lighting that coupled with heart thumping music blaring made it difficult for them to spot Felicity and his sister.

First they spotted Thea and Roy who were in a cocktail table in a dark corner and made a beeline for them.

"Speedy, where's Felicity?" Oliver asked her anxiously.

The guilty looks of both his sister and her boyfriend should have been a dead giveaway, but still Oliver waited for his sister to respond but Tommy interrupted what Thea was about to say with a, "bro, you're not going to like this."

Oliver whipped his head around and followed Tommy's finger as he pointed out Felicity to him. Oliver couldn't believe it at first, Felicity, _his_ Felicity was dancing on a ledge oblivious to the attention she was attracting. Oliver just stared at her for a full minute, entranced by the grace and motions her body was making.

He had known Felicity for over two years by this time. He had thought he had known every facet of _his_ girl, the love of his life. But this was another side of her that he had yet to witness. Apparently her dance moves the day before at the beach party was just a sample of another talent she was hiding from him.

Even with Verdant right above their base of operations, she did not let loose the way she was now. At least he wasn't aware of it. It took Tommy nudging him to get him out of his stupor.

"Bro, I think you should claim your girl now. She's creating quite a stir and I'm just saying…." Tommy's voice trailed off as Oliver finally took action.

He had to push his way into the inner circle of half intoxicated men who were crowding around Felicity. A couple of the guys had given him hard glares in the process as he weeded his way toward her.

One of the more confident men had his hand on her waist as he tried to position himself closer to Felicity with his front to her back with Felicity still not fully conscious of it happening. Oliver pushed one of the men in front of him aside before grabbed the hand of the guy whose hand was on the waist of his girl.

"What the hell man," the guy yelled at him.

"Get your hands off her!" Oliver countered.

"Can't you see she likes it?" the guy answered. Felicity was finally out of her dance haze noticing Oliver and his expression quickly twisting her head to see who was behind her that got Oliver in a foul mood.

"Oliver," Felicity said quietly.

"Leave now before I make you," Oliver growled to the man.

"I saw her first man, why don't you leave," the other guy countered.

Felicity pressed herself toward Oliver her hands flying to his face, "Oliver…"

However the other guy wasn't about to give up easily grabbing one of Felicity's hands back, "hey baby doll, I saw you first."

Oliver moved quickly, one second he was positioning Felicity behind him. Next he was grabbing the guy by the collar. It took Felicity's hand on his back to calm him but the overwhelming desire to clobber the guy was still there. His adrenaline was still at a high and preventing what could be a bad situation from further escalating, Felicity tried to pull Oliver by the bicep away from the guy.

"Oliver," pulling once again at his arm, it took two attempts before Oliver looked back at her, his eyes finally focused again.

"Come with me, Oliver," pulling Oliver again who finally decided to let go of the guy and give in to her.

Felicity had pulled Oliver all the way to the middle of the dance floor. She wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned in before she lifted her toes to whisper to him, "were where you?"

Oliver had to exhale twice to get his bearings back before he pressed Felicity to him, his hands on her hair as he kissed her passionately in the middle of the dance floor. As the kiss broke, both Felicity and he were breathing hard but Oliver still didn't let go of her. Instead he trailed kisses along her neck all the while whispering her name like a prayer.

It took him a few minutes more to realize where they were and what they were actually doing in the middle of the crowded dance floor before he abruptly embraced Felicity tightly then pulled her toward the table that his sister had been occupying.

As they neared the table, he saw the three occupants of the table all give them pointed looks with Thea shaking her head at her brother.

"Really, in the middle of the dance floor," she scolded her brother. "And you," her attention on Felicity, "no more tequila shots for you," turning back to her brother, "were where you anyway. We've been here for almost two hours. You can't blame Felicity for starting the fun without you."

Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity, her back to his front. Felicity leaned back on his chest before she looked up at him, "exactly what I asked him earlier."

"Um, Tommy and I had to take care of something," Oliver wrapped his arms intimately around her and bent to whisper something on her ear, "something for our date tomorrow," licking her ear after.

Thea rolled her eyes, "really, you're still going to do that here," referring to the public PDA. "Come on Roy, let's hit the floor," Thea said pulling a reluctant Roy after her.

"And then they where three…." Tommy snickered.

Felicity turned to Oliver, "so you and Tommy spent the day together to all around the Island?"

Oliver shrugged and smiled at her, "I had to have my wingman with me to plan the perfect day for my girl."

"Perfect day…" eyeing him suspiciously. "Will it involve mountain climbing or something death defying like jumping off a plane…again?"

Oliver kissed her temple, remembering what she was referring too when she had to jump of a plane for him once. "It's going to be a surprise, so quit trying to guess."

Felicity lifted a brow, "you're not going to crack? How about you Merlyn," turning to Tommy.

Tommy backed away and raise his hands knowing he was going to crack under the pressure and thought of taking the cowardly way out. "I'm going to scope this place for some action tonight….leave you two alone."

"Finally!" Oliver whispered in her ear as he started to kiss it again.

Felicity tried to ease away from Oliver whose lips was giving her butterfly kisses across her face, "maybe we should get out of here?"

* * *

"Oh my God Oliver!" Felicity screeched as she looked at the view.

When they first started to incline along Tantalus Drive to the tip of Mount Tantalus she had sucked in a breath when they reached the lava rock wall and paused to take in the famous Diamond Head shape of the volcano. But that had not been the end of the drive, Oliver had brought them further along to the Puu Ualalaa State Park very near the summit. Felicity gasped at the breathtaking view. From here she could clearly see all of Southern Oahu, from the Diamond Head of the volcano earlier to Pearl Harbor and the unending blue Pacific stretched out before them.

She embraced Oliver tightly for a few seconds before she raised herself to her tip toes and kissed Oliver.

After a few minutes Oliver broke away and leaned back from her, looking at her with an intense expression of his face before his face broke and gave her his best smile yet.

"This place," Felicity breathed in deeply, "this is the most beautiful place I've ever been," looking at Oliver with so much love, "thank you for bringing me here."

Oliver traced her cheek with his knuckles, "Felicity, you don't know how much happiness you have brought into my life. A life that I thought I didn't deserve," exhaling heavily.

Felicity lifted her hand to touch the hand on her cheek, "Oliver, you brought me happiness too. More than what I have ever experienced in my life."

"I almost didn't have this," Oliver said with sadness in his tone.

Felicity leaned in to embrace him, "yes you and your stubborn ass," she said and laughed.

Oliver laughed too, her laughter was contagious he couldn't help it. But after awhile he sobered, tracing her face again.

"I love you, I have for a long time…so long," Oliver whispered.

"I love you too," Felicity once again took the hand that was on her cheek and twined it with hers so both of their hands where laced together.

"I told you once before when we were at the Family Villa. There will never be another for me, you have my heart and I won't want it back ever," Oliver kissed her knuckles. "I have something for you," he took his hand back to grab something inside his jacket pocket.

That something was a rectangular velvet box which he handed to her.

Felicity hesitated only for a second before she took the box and looked at Oliver before she looked down again at the box curiously and opened it slowly. She stared at the content of the box before Oliver took over from her and took what was inside the box, placing the box back inside his pocket and handing it back to her.

"It's my heart, a cupid's heart with an arrow," pointing at the mini arrow protruding from the heart. "I thought it was fitting…."

Felicity gently rubbed the gold cupid's heart as tears fell down, "this is the most precious gift anyone has ever given me, this and this," placing a hand over his heart, throwing her hands around his neck in abandon.

"Let me," Oliver gently took the necklace from her hands to open the clasp and secure it around her neck before he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Felicity," touching the cupid's heart, "I love you. And it may be too soon or maybe too late, depends how you look at our journey together, but I know you are it for me. Now that I have you, I want everything. A life together, kids," he said that smiling but with eyes starting to water, "a family with you…"

Oliver took her had again and started to kneel down on one knee, "Felicity, will you make me the envy of every man who ever walked this earth and be my wife…have my babies…."

Felicity was already crying from the time that Oliver had shown her the necklace but if it was even possible, at that moment Oliver had asked her to marry him, she felt as if her heart was to explode with love and ended up laughing and crying at the same time.

Oliver for his part was uncharacteristically nervous as he searched for his pockets once again before he found the small velvet box he was looking for, opening it and bringing it in front of his Felicity who playfully embraced him until they both lost their balance and ended up on the ground laughing heartily.

"Yes, I will marry you Oliver Jonas Queen…"

Oliver used their current position to his advantage as he enclosed Felicity between his legs and arms smiling freely before he lowered his head to kiss her. Unmindful of the rough ground beneath her, Felicity quickly circled her arms around Oliver's back as they alternated between peppering each other with kisses and giggling, both in high spirits.

With the sun starting to set, Oliver finally pulled Felicity up but still enclosing her in his embrace until one of his hands went to retrieve the velvet box and open it again, "give me your hand."

He then went to remove the ring from the box and slid it to her finger with Felicity tracing her engagement ring with her finger. A single diamond bordered by tiny sparkling emeralds.

"It's a Queen family heirloom that I had reset to include emeralds. Do you like it?" Oliver asked her suddenly unsure.

Felicity looked down at her ring, "I don't like it…" she said slowly then looked up at Oliver, "I love it!"

Oliver captured her lips once again, loving how for the first time in his life he was being sappy and sentimental with abandon. When he finally lifted his head he had a gleam in his eye, "come on," pulling Felicity with him.

"Where are we going now?" Felicity asked suddenly confused.

Oliver grinned at her, "I think it's time for us to practice the building a family part….." letting the meaning of his statement sink in with Felicity.

As they retraced the trailed they took hand in hand they started to talk about their future….

"How many kids would you like?"

"No girls please…because they will not be allowed to date 'til they're 50…."

"Ha, as if you have a choice, I like a couple of little Oliver's running around and a princess in between if we will be blessed."

"If our little princess will be anything like you, then I think we need at least four boys…"

"Five, really!"

"Hey, anyone who looks like you is going to be a guy magnet….it's going to scare me to death."

"Two girls….two boys…"

"One girl…." Bringing up a single finger to Felicity's face to emphasize his position on the matter.

* * *

**_I sneaked in the proposal….Like I promised the next one is going to be Felicity's MIT reunion and first part of paparazzi stalking once the engagement breaks._ **


	13. Spotlight

**SPOTLIGHT**

**Chapter 13 – The Reunion**

"Oliver, this is exciting….but I'm also scared!" Felicity was alternating between laughing and shrieking.

Oliver smiled at his fiancée she was a vision to him. Despite solid proof that she was his, she was wearing his engagement ring on her finger after all. He still woke up sometimes surprised that he was lucky enough to have her in his life. That he was fortunate enough to be loved by someone like her.

"Your very first chopper ride," Oliver whispered to her as he kissed her behind the ear sending shivers down her spine.

She spanked him lightly on the chest, "you know we could have just taken the hotel car to the reunion venue. This grandstanding wasn't really necessary," admonishing him.

"Ah, but it was. This is your class reunion. And you are the top graduate. Of course you should arrive in style befitting your stature. You are soon to be a Queen after all," Oliver seriously told her.

Uncomfortable suddenly, because she was still not used to the lifestyle the Queen's had led, "I thought the Queen's usually arrived at the ball in carriages disguised as pumpkins not using helicopters."

"Well, think of this as your fairytale gone 21st century. Come on, we are here, we are about to land."

Felicity and Oliver took the elevator from the roof top to the ballroom of the hotel where Felicity's MIT class was having a reunion that was now in full swing when they arrived.

"Daphne! What the hell!" someone shrieked from across the room.

Felicity turned around immediately and waved enthusiastically, "Velma! I missed you," before she was enveloped in a tight embrace.

Oliver's brain was working overtime, Daphne? Who the hell was Daphne, Felicity? He was confused and his face showed it.

Felicity finally stepped out of the embrace and faced Oliver, "Oliver, this is my oldest and dearest friend, Raven Williams. Raven, this is Oliver Queen, my fiancé."

Raven gave Oliver the same exuberant embrace she gave Felicity, "so it is true, you are engaged Smoak. Now you," pointing a finger at Oliver, "you better do right by Felicity. She deserves nothing but a sweet, loving and understanding man beside her side. Because if I find out you step out of bounds with Felicity, I will wound you where it hurts the most." Oliver attempted to cover his crown jewels, a little scared by this Raven woman.

Raven rolled her eyes, "not that kind of hurt, although I can do that too. But the kind of hurt were it count the most, you know, in the bank book. Smoak and I are practically top of our class in…alternative cyber activities. Just so you know."

"Don't scare him that way Raven," Felicity was laughing, "I really did miss you a lot!"

"Well, from what I heard, the guys a billionaire. He deserved the scare," Raven defended herself.

"Well, I only have the best intentions for Felicity, so I don't think your veiled threat was really necessary," Oliver tried to make light of the moment. This was Felicity's friend after all who just threatened him with bankruptcy?

"There was nothing veiled about my threat, just so you know. I'm not really easily intimidated," came the answer.

"Enough of the third degree Velma! Where's Shaggy by the way?" Felicity searched the room.

"Wait, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne? Did I just walk into a Scooby Doo remake," Oliver frowned confused again.

"Well look at you," Felicity told him proudly, "making pop culture references. Our gang in MIT had a little club which we called the Scooby Doo club. We would troll cyber space and would do some, well a lot of stuff which are probably illegal but just because we were bored. There were four of us, Velma and Shaggy are actually Raven here and Bob Peters who should be somewhere here…."

Raven pointed to the bar, "that's him right there."

Felicity turned to Oliver, "Raven and Bob actually got married straight out of college and together they put up a software company based here in Boston. That's the reason we don't see each other as often."

"Ok," Oliver absorbed the information, "wasn't there a fourth member of the Scooby Doo gang, a Fred Jones?"

"Aha, of all the pop culture information, you would be familiar with the Scooby Doo phenomenon," Felicity now said a little uncomfortably.

"Well, it was a bit before my Island experience so yeah. Wait, am I missing something?" Oliver looked between Felicity and Raven.

"Umm…." Felicity said trying delaying tactics.

"Fred Jones in our small gang is actually Cooper Seldon," pointing to the handsome looking guy her husband Bob was taking to in the bar. Raven looked at Felicity before she continued, "Cooper is actually Felicity's college ex."

"Oh," was the only word Oliver could say at that moment, caught flat footed by the information about Felicity's college ex.

"It was a long time ago Oliver, a very, very long time ago," Felicity told him quietly.

Oliver looked at Felicity for a moment then nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her to his side, "I know."

Bob, Raven's husband finally spotted his wife and his wife's best friend in one corner of the room. He whispered something to the man beside him before he pointed in their direction before they both strode in the direction of the girls.

Both Raven and Felicity noticed it and Felicity looked into Oliver's eyes in an attempt to assure him, lacing his hand that was at her waist with hers.

"Daphne!" Bob aka Shaggy leaned forward to kiss her cheek a little awkwardly since Oliver still did not let go of his hold on her.

"Hey Bob, Cooper…" Felicity greeted as she now faced Cooper who stood stiffly in front of her.

Bob looked at his wife, "is this?"

Raven gave Felicity a look before Felicity turned to Oliver, "Oliver this is Bob Williams, we mentioned he's married to Raven. And, this is Cooper Seldon, my….an old classmate. Bob, Cooper, this is Oliver Queen, my fiancé."

Oliver extended a hand out to Bob first and give him a firm handshake then to Cooper, squeezing his hand a little tighter than necessary until Felicity pulled his arm away with a fake chuckle to break the tension.

"Dance with me," she suddenly pulled Oliver toward the dance floor, glancing back at Raven with an apology.

"This is nice," Felicity had her head on Oliver's chest, his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms around his neck as they barely swayed to the music, preferring to just almost stand practically still.

"So Cooper Seldon…." Oliver started.

Felicity took a small step back to look up at Oliver's face, "Oliver…." Repositioning her hands from around his neck to his cheeks, "there is nothing to be worked up about. You don't see me getting all green with jealousy everytime one of your former girlfriends come up to you."

Oliver pulled her closer, "why is that."

"Why is what?" Felicity asked him.

"Why is it you don't get jealous?"

Felicity smiled at him, "because I know, I know that this," placing one of her hands on top of his heart, "this is mine, just mine." Positioning her hands back on his face, "and I trust you, I love you."

"I trust you and I love you too, so much. So very much I never thought it was in me to love someone as much as I love you…but, I can't help it. I'm a selfish man Felicity. I don't want to share you with anyone. I've waited for you all my life. After everything that happened to me, I never imagine this was going to be my future. You were going to be my future."

"You and I, Oliver, there is only you. There will always only be you…." Felicity said as she tiptoed to press her lips to his and Oliver's arms pulled her closer infinitesimally.

Almost everyone's eyes were on the couple in the middle of the dance floor, doing everything but dancing, oblivious to the more than two hundred pairs of eyes watching them.

More than half of the crowd was silently applauding one of their own, Felicity Smoak, who deserved all the happiness she was undoubtedly getting now. They had all seen her transform from the gawky wide-eyes scholarship student to the confident top of the class graduate she became. Her getting her prince charming was truly a fitting for their top graduate.

Somebody started to clap and pretty soon almost everyone was clapping their hands. Felicity and Oliver finally realized that they were in the middle of the dance floor and that they were the reason for the clapping and some very loud catcalls.

Felicity ducked her head on Oliver's chest because she really still wasn't used to all the attention she was now getting. Oliver for his part just waved a hand to the crowd before he pulled Felicity from the middle of the dance floor toward the exit.

"Where are we going?" Felicity whispered to Oliver still partially leaning on his chest.

"It's time for us to go…we still have more practice to do for the mini me's you want to have."

Felicity spanked his chest once again, "I want a little girl…little girls, who will have my brain and your…eyes?"

"My eyes, really, just for that remark alone, we are back to four boys and one girl…." Oliver teased her.

Felicity rolled her eyes and pulled him toward the hotel exit but Oliver pulled her back to his chest lifting a brow, "aren't you forgetting something?"

Felicity thought for a moment, "no, you're here. I'm here, So no, I'm not."

"Our ride is still at the roof, we came by chopper remember."

"Oh, right. I'm still getting used to your extravagance Mr. Queen," Felicity bit her lip.

"Well, for you my Queen, It is only the beginning…"

* * *

They had barely made it through the front door of the suite before Oliver practically attacked Felicity with a kiss that left her breathless. Slowly undressing her leaving a trail of her and his clothes across the suite before throwing her down on the master suite king size bed.

"Get ready to be ravished tonight my Queen," he told her playfully in his best villain voice.

Felicity started to giggle but her giggles soon turned to moans as Oliver started to kiss his way down south and spent some time there before he made his way up again.

"Oliver!" Felicity screamed-moaned his name.

"Yes baby?" Oliver lifted his head from her neck.

"Condom, now! I need you inside me, now!"

Oliver position himself at her entrance as she demanded but did not put on rubber as she commanded him. He was ready, more than ready to start a family with her, little boys that would fill the Mansion with their laughter and antics.

"Baby, the time for practicing is over," he whispered in her ear before he entered her slowly.

It was almost dawn and still Oliver was awake. Felicity was finally asleep, all tuckered out after a whole night and early morning rounds of lovemaking. And it was making love. What Oliver had experienced every night since they had come together was love. And he relished it, worshipped her, she and only she brought out that emotion in Oliver.

Maybe it was too soon. He had after all proposed to her just a couple of weeks ago. But it seemed like it was a lifetime that they were together and there was no ending in sight. But he wanted it all with her. A life together, children, a family, he was practically more excited than her about their upcoming wedding when she would finally officially become a Queen, his Queen, Felicity Queen.

It was going to be five long months for it to happen. His Mother had told him that it was the shortest time possible to put together a wedding for someone of their stature. What was expected of them, the prodigal son, lost and found, heir to the Queen fortune to wed his bride.

Despite the love making, Oliver wasn't feeling the least bit tired. In fact he was practically giddy. After he had proposed to Felicity, they had both informed his family and Tommy the very next day via a lunch gathering and everyone gave them hugs and kisses.

His mother had breathed a sigh of relief that he had popped the question, as if she had doubted that he would have it in him to let go of the best thing that ever happened to him.

The paparazzi had somehow been alerted of the development, he was sure it had something to do with his mother placing a call to the PR department of QC for head-ups because they were bombarded with the reporters the moment they exited the airport.

He all but carried his bride to be to the waiting car, aided by Diggle who was smart enough to anticipate the ruckus by bringing in reinforcement for security.

For the last two weeks, they had been hounded by the press. Felicity specifically, every where she went the paparazzi and the public would take photos of her and in seconds the pictures would go viral. Everyone wanted to know more about the girl who was now 'engaged to be married' to one of the most eligible bachelors. Being a minor celebrity in her right, after the series of articles about her, the headlines had tagged her as the newest Starling City's very own American Sweetheart, catapulting their engagement as their very own version of the British royals Will and Kate.

Her privacy was all but gone, simple tasks like walking to the convenience store to purchase her favorite mint choco ice cream was all but a thing of the past. Now, she made a list of items she needed to be purchased and had people running around doing the bidding.

The only semblance of normalcy she had was the sacred date nights Oliver and she had maintained. She had put her foot down and all but demanded they have Friday date nights for them, so the paparazzi would be less intrusive if they gave them public date nights. Wednesday were designated private date nights for the couple who would alternate between Netflix or dvd nights.

Much as he wanted to share to the world his happiness, his blushing fiancée was still getting used to all the attention and public adoration. Because the public did adore her, the shy bride-to-be, one of their very own, typical girl-next-door who was a success story on her own who bagged a prince.

Looking at the clock, he gently shook her awake. They had a private plane to catch in an hour. His mother and sister had made him promise to get her back before dinner time for some wedding related matters. Five long months….Oliver exhaled. How he wished they could get married immediately. Maybe they could. Would she agree to a Vegas wedding? Would his family agree to a Vegas wedding?

He reached out a hand to shake her awake again but thought better of it and just leaned in to kiss her awake. This was how he wanted to wake her up everyday for the rest of their life together.


	14. Spotlight

**SPOTLIGHT**

**Chapter 14 – Pre-Wedding frazzle**

"Oh my God! Is this really necessary!" Felicity shrieked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's your bridal shower, it's your night. Of course it's necessary!" Raven her best friend reminded her, a little exasperated with her friend.

Felicity was wearing a white mini-dress with a mini crown on top of her head which made her feel like she really was a princess soon to be a Queen. They were in one of the private VIP rooms of Verdant, a compromise Oliver and she had agreed on, more like Oliver had demanded not quite comfortable with Felicity having a bridal shower with male dancers. He had visions of hot male naked bodies gyrating in front of his girl getting her all hot and heavy. He and only he had the right to frazzle her that way.

Verdant had two VIP rooms, both occupied at the moment. One room housed Felicity's bridal shower. The other housed Oliver's stag party which was also in full swing with Tommy being the life of the party.

"My boy Oliver Queen is finally tying the knot and I should say having quite a lame party but…..I happen to be under the spell of the bride-to-be too…whose bridal party by the way is right next door. Talk about being," dramatically coughing, "whiiipppped…"

"I say, let's just throw all caution to the wind and just merge both parties, what do you say boys?" encouraging the other guests, an eclectic mix of Oliver and Felicity's male friends. "Since all half naked ladies have been banned from this party and all half-naked boys have been banned from the bride's party, I say let's just have the bride and groom do their own dance on each other!" continued more than a little inebriated.

Diggle had his arm around the shoulder of Oliver slightly intoxicated himself, "you know despite being smashed Tommy may actually have something there. Maybe, a joint pre-wedding party wouldn't be bad."

Suddenly by Tommy's side, "I say we crash the bride's party!" Diggle screamed.

Tommy happily kissed both of Diggle's cheeks in glee, "I say do as the big guy says! Ollie, let's tear down the wall, bridge the great divide, push the barrier….."

Oliver was looking at his friends as if they were crazy knowing that his girl would see this as an invasion of privacy, but he himself was missing his bride-to-be and needed very little motivation to fall in with the suggestion of his buddies. After all, he could very well claim he was bulldozed into it, outnumbered by the tandem of Tommy and Diggle and the twenty something other guests of his party.

"When this crashes and burns, remember it was your idea Tommy, I am not taking the blame for this."

On the top of his voice Tommy shouted, "like I said, mightily whipped! Come on guys help me pull the divider so we can surprise the ladies. But first, come here Ollie….."

"Why?" Oliver asked his bestfriend suspiciously.

"You need to lose a few clothes…." Gesturing to what he was wearing, "if you were to get your bride-to-be hot and bothered, you fully clothed wouldn't cut it."

"You would be surprised if you think me fully clothed wouldn't cut it with Felicity," Oliver answered.

"Hey, no arguments, I am your bestman and what I say is law. Strip, Oliver Queen, well never thought I'd be able to say that out loud and love it. I must be more drunk than I thought. Hey, Digg a little help fixing up our male entertainment for the night," turned to Diggle but gesturing toward Oliver.

"You're really going to make me do this?" Oliver asked Tommy.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Tommy answered him seriously.

* * *

"Come on Lissy, shots time!" Raven shouted above the music.

"Oh no, no, no….you know tequila and me don't quite get along. I refuse to be totally clueless on what happened during my bridal shower," Felicity protested.

"Don't be a spoil sport. You only get a bridal shower once. Besides, this is the next best thing considering you banned naked guys from this shindig. Ain't that right future sister-in-law?"

"No Raven, you are not recruiting Oliver's sister and using her against me, she's barely twenty for crying out loud," Felicity protested.

"I think the lady protests too much….I bet the party is totally rocking next door. If Ollie is entitled to a drink till he drops party, then I say we do the same. Besides, it's just for one night Lissy, one night," Thea encouraged her.

"Clear the bar!" Raven shouted.

Shrieks of excitement and thundering whoppies where heard from the ladies as Felicity allowed herself to be lowered into the bar table, Thea exposing her navel to pour a shot of Tequila, dropping a pinch of salt just above her chest and a slice of lemon on her lips.

"I'll go first!" Raven said excitedly, "it's just like college."

Felicity tried to lift her head to see what was happening as Raven went into position to straddle her. And this was how the boys found them when they unlocked the movable dividers of the VIP rooms.

"Holy mother shit!" Tommy couldn't help but yelp.

"You are so screwed Ollie," Tommy draped an arm on his bestfriend then noticed that Oliver wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying. He snapped his fingers in front of Oliver's face as Oliver was mesmerized by the image in front of him.

His wife-to-be, was doing body shots with her best friend, all spread out in a barely there white dress and what looked like a mini princess crown on her head with his little sister boisterously egging her on.

"Why don't we have that kind of relationship Ollie? Ewww, on second thought, the image of you licking me just made me throw up in my mouth. Let's never talk about that again," Tommy said looking back and forth between Oliver and Felicity, "and you still aren't paying attention to me."

Tommy sulked away from Oliver but not one to be put off by being ignored, Tommy jumped on the bar to interrupt the body shots and pointed at Diggle who was giving him the a-ok thumbs up sign, "as you can see ladies, we decided to crash this party and brought some entertainment with us. It wouldn't be a bachelorette party without the traditional dance now wouldn't it. But before that, my I borrow the bride to be," extending his hand out the Felicity who tried to awkwardly lift herself from the bar table conscious of her miniscule attire.

Jumping off the bar, Tommy pulled Felicity to a make shift stage at one corner of the room, making her sit on the lone chair before once again making eye contact with Diggle.

"Now Felicity, ladies….this is a one-time treat, that yours truly thought up just a few minutes ago but guaranteed to make all your panties drop, and I mean literally. Let me just warn you that no touching, pinching, biting, squeezing will be allowed except by our lovely bride-to-be, you" focusing on Felicity as he continued, "are allowed and encouraged to do all of the above, maybe at the same time. Mr. DJ, cue us some sexy music," turning back to Felicity, "I'm sorry, I'll have to blindfold you for this," Tommy told Felicity.

As soon as Felicity was blindfolded, she felt Tommy step away and then a chorus of shrieks and whistles sounded. Felicity felt a presence behind her that was almost but not quite touching her skin as the familiar scent of her husband-to-be enveloped her.

"Oliver…." Felicity whispered his name seductively, making him falter in his train of thought for a few seconds before he inhaled and bent to blow wind into the back of her ear, a sensitive spot he had discovered she had.

Felicity's breath hitched at the sensation letting an unguarded, "oh god," slip through her lips.

Oliver leaned even closer whispering breathily into her ear, "I haven't even touched you….yet."

"Oliver…don't you dare," Felicity hissed at him.

Tracing a finger across her nape he whispered again, "oh I will dare, before this night is over I will have you begging for release than only I can give you," Oliver told her, pleased with how easily she had come undone for him.

He suddenly swirled the bar stool Felicity had been sitting on to face him, grabbing her finger and guiding it over his chest. Felicity's sense of touch and smell hitched when she identified the gooey liquid as chocolate syrup that was dripping across the chest of her man. Oliver then guided the finger to his mouth, "delicious," he declared.

He then scooped up a finger full of the chocolate syrup on his chest and positioned it over her mouth, "lick it," he instructed her.

Felicity tentatively let out a small part of her tongue to test the syrup but after the first lick grabbed on to Oliver's arm to keep it in place as she continued to lick the syrup clean off Oliver's finger.

Felicity heard the quiet hiss of Oliver's breath and smiled at the thought that he was equally affected by the intimate action.

Oliver carefully guided Felicity's lips toward his chest and abs wordlessly egging her to lick the rest of the syrup off him. As he did just that, Oliver's breath had to swallow and exhale several breaths to prevent a very obvious hard on from happening down south.

Instead he pulled a still blindfolded Felicity out of the stool and into his arms, unmindful of some of the syrup still in his chest, pressing her body to his and angling her face with his hand so he could give her a mind blowing kiss.

As the need to breath became apparent for both, lips parted but Oliver continued to trail kisses across Felicity's jaw.

They had both become oblivious of the audience before them, the catcalls and screams egging them on lost on them until Oliver's fingers started to search and found the zip of her dress in the process of slowly unfastening it, making Diggle and Lyla both jump in cover them startling both Oliver and Felicity.

"Down boy…" Diggle hissed at Oliver who had to blink twice to regain his equilibrium, "TMI…you know Tommy and I were kidding when we told you to put on a show for us right?"

"Oh…dear…god!" Felicity dipped her head into Oliver's chest realizing where she actually was and what they were actually about to do. "Please don't make me get up from here, I don't thing I can face everyone right now," Felicity sputtered feeling herself blush despite the dark lighting of the place.

Oliver himself was unhinged when he realized exactly where they were. Well he never minded an audience before. His 'Oliver Queen' persona of yesteryears after all had a manwhore-exhibitionist reputation. This was the new Oliver and his blushing bride, and yes he could feel her blush, was a more reserved and private person, immediately sobering his mood to appease his bride-to-be.

He lifted her head with his hands and bent so that they were eye level, "I'm sorry I got a little, okay a lot carried away there. Forgive me?"

Felicity bit her lip, an action that had Oliver again trying to control his urges, "I got a little carried away too. Did anyone notice?"

Oliver looked at Digg and Lyla, finding a way to break it to his bride-to-be that yes indeed everyone had seen the hot and heavy make-out session since they were making out in front of all of them but leave it to Tommy to break it to her not so gently.

"That was H.O.T. Lissy, didn't know you had it in you. You had the guys and gals hyperventilating the whole time, I thought you would go all the way," Tommy slurred while holding a bottle of whisky in one hand.

"Oh no!" Felicity face palmed.

Oliver gave his best friend a death glare before he scooped Felicity off the stage and sat her down on his lap in one of the empty couches all the time Felicity continued to tuck her face in the crook of Oliver's neck.

"What did I say?" Tommy asked Diggle confused.

"I think you have had enough Tommy boy," Diggle plucked the bottle out of Tommy's hands.

"How is she?" Raven asked Oliver while looking at her best friend.

"I want to go home…." Felicity told Oliver quietly.

"You sure?" Oliver asked her. He would do anything for his Felicity.

"I can't face my friends or yours right now. I've never…." Felicity told him knowing what she couldn't put in words. His bride-to-be was shy and he liked it that way. She would always come first for him. Protect her from all the evil of the world, his Arrow enemies, the paparazzi and even unintentional public make-outs like tonight.

"Hello future sister-in-law!" Thea parked herself on the couch beside her brother and Felicity. "Come on, we all saw, it happened and more than half of your guests are intoxicated so no one would remember anyway. Except for me, because big brother refused to give me alcohol so ewww, no more public make-outs. But the night is still young and I say we continue this party!" pulling Felicity away from her brother.

Felicity held on to Oliver wrapping her hands around his neck but Thea proved to be unusually strong, Felicity realized that was because Raven was helping Thea pull her. With one final pull, the duo successfully plucked Felicity away from Oliver but their combined momentum made them collectively lose their balance, sending Felicity and Raven face down on the floor and Thea landing on top of a hard surface.

"Awww," Felicity started to say which had Oliver alarmed that he quickly reacted and went to aid of his Felicity. But Raven was quicker and slapped Felicity's butt before starting off in an uncontrollable giggle which after a few seconds had Felicity and Thea joining in.

It took Thea a few seconds to realize that the hard surface she had landed on was actually someone's chest and what a hard chest of solid muscle it was as she folded both her arms on the hard chest to use as anchors to lift her body and wow, the hard body went with a pretty face.

"Can I lay down for a few more seconds, the fall made me dizzy," and wasn't that the lamest excuse Thea had used but hey, it worked as the guy let her get away with it and wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her as he pulled both of them to a standing position.

"Um, can I have my chest back?" the unidentified male hard body joked.

"Just a few more seconds," came Thea's response before she felt herself being pulled away.

"Thea!" Felicity scolded.

"What?" Thea defended, "I was just checking for injuries. You did notice I fell too right?"

"I don't think he would have injuries on his chest since he fell on his back," she reprimanded Thea and gave the guy who had not moved out of there range a look, "sorry about that."

"Your friend is welcome to use my chest again anytime she needs it," the guy introduced himself reaching out a hand to Felicity first.

"This is my fiancée," Oliver answered pointing to Felicity, "and my sister was just leaving," he finished giving the stranger a hard glare.

"Hey she fell on me," the guy lifted his arms in defense.

"Thanks for the save then, why are you here anyway? Do I know you?" Oliver answered suspiciously.

"I'm a friend of Tommy. He invited me to this shindig."

Oliver just glared at the guy again and wrapped an arm around Felicity to pull her away grabbing his sister's hand with the other while chastising, "aren't you with Roy. Where is he anyway?"

"We're giving each other space at the moment," Thea answered her brother before turning back to the guy, "thanks for the loan of your chest, hope to see you around sometime. You did say you knew Tommy right…" Thea quickly tried to say before her brother gave her another pull on her arm.


	15. Spotlight

**_SPOTLIGHT_ **

**_Chapter 15_ **

"I didn't know that about you!" Oliver looked at his Felicity like he couldn't quite grasp what her friend Raven had just said.

"There are still some things you don't know about me. Things that are in the past that should stay in the past," she told Oliver while giving her best friend the stinky eye.

But, a goth you, it's not something that's easy to look past," Oliver protested.

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked Oliver exasperated.

Oliver had creased his forehead and narrowed his eyes while looking at her, "I'm trying to picture you with dark hair and thick eyeliner, your gothic look."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "well that's something you will never see. Because unlike you, I do not have my whole life forever immortalized on film, no you tube or any online video or even pictures of me in that phase, or in any other phase for that matter," Felicity teased him smugly.

"Oh, that may not actually be totally accurate…" Raven interrupted her.

"Raven, what are you talking about?" Felicity gave her best friend her full attention.

Raven shrugged, giving her a cheeky smile, "I may have kept a few copies of our college goth phase, at least I think I should still have them somewhere. Not here of course, somewhere safe and far, far away from you, and," nagging a finger at Felicity, "definitely not online where you can find ways to access them."

"You're bluffing!" Felicity's eyes narrowed at her friend.

"You would wish I was…."giving her a silly grin.

She flopped down beside Oliver on the couch this time armed with a confident smile, "well, best friend trumps best friend's fiancé, so….\if you really have copies as you so claim to have, as my best friend in the world, it is your duty to keep them in a safe place, or preferably burn them."

"I don't know, maybe I'd like to get in the good side of Oliver. He does live in a mansion and owns stuff like a yacht, several sports cars and has his name on the side of a building. A billionaire owing me a favor is a good thing," Raven teased her.

Oliver gave Raven a wink which Felicity saw causing her to slap him in his chest in reflex.

"Awww," Oliver rubbed his chest while Felicity folded her arms on her chest pouting.

After a few seconds, Oliver relented, he couldn't stand it when Felicity got pissed or mad at him, even for something as petty as possible access to old photos of her. Oliver wrapped an arm around her, "forgive me?" he gave her his best puppy eyes.

"Argh, you are no fun Oliver. You fold too easily, you could have made her sweat a little longer,' Raven rolled her eyes.

"He would have been kicked out of the bedroom and have no access to this," gesturing to herself, "for days. He knows better…" Felicity told her friend confidently.

Raven stood up from the armchair across from them, "I know when I'm defeated. I'll just leave you two and explore around, Bob should be here somewhere." Raven and her husband had spent the night at the Mansion after the twin bridal showers at Oliver's insistence before they would head back home.

"Alone at last," Oliver lifted Felicity and repositioned her to straddle him. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Many times Mr. Queen, although I would never get tired of hearing it," Felicity smiled brightly at him.

Oliver tightened his arms securely around her waist then brought one hand up so that he cradled her head pushing it gently toward the nook between his shoulder and head. He continued rubbing her back contently before he quietly exhaled after a few minutes.

"Serious thoughts?" Felicity asked him.

"I can't believe I was ever foolish enough to think that having you in my life wasn't a good thing." Oliver's arms tightened even more securing her to him, "you are the very best thing in my life, the very best. Now that I have you, I wouldn't be able to live without you." He pushed her back a bit so he could look into her eyes, "my heart knew it the moment I saw you, you in your pink blouse, chewing on a red pen and giving me that look, the look that you knew I was giving you BS but you let it slide anyway. My heart knew, it recognized yours, at that time I thought it was just nerves because of the all the BS I was giving you."

Felicity placed her hands on his cheek, making Oliver sigh again in contentment. "You remembered what I was wearing. You even remembered the color of my pen!"

"My heart knew, but my brain didn't. But maybe somewhere in the back of my brain, it always knew. That's why I remember those little thing, believe me, I never notice or much more retain knowing those little things." Laughing a little as he analyzed himself, "I never knew what love really was. What it felt like. I thought I knew the feeling. But I was wrong. The first time I saw you, my world shifted, my heart knew right away. My mind…well, it took awhile, it took a long while. I know I hurt you, several times. But you always forgave me."

"There was nothing to forgive. At least until your heart finally caught up with your brain. You were right, my heart did recognize yours. But since you never gave any indication about what you felt, I always thought this….us" gesturing between them, "would never happen. That you would always be a million miles away from me even if you where standing right in front of me."

"I love you," Oliver said with conviction as he looked Felicity in the eye, his eyes watering, feeling overwhelmed with emotion.

Felicity kissed the lone tear that escaped and cascaded down his cheek, "hey, we have the rest of our lives in ahead of us, together."

* * *

"This is happening! I mean, it's obviously happening since we are here. But, it's surreal, like the kind that you only read about or watch in the movies. This was something that I haven't really thought would happen to me. I'm back in Vegas! And I'm getting married…to Oliver Queen!"

Oliver laughed, "I sure hope that I get to be the groom."

Felicity all but screamed again, "I'm getting married! Oh, you think you're mother would kill us!"

Oliver quickly assured her as she saw the panic take over, "she would probably be pissed for a few seconds, but she would understand that I didn't want to wait a few more months to make you my wife and give you the Queen name. She loves you, sometimes I think more than me."

"That's because I don't do reckless things like, run off the Vegas with my bride-to-be," Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Aha, in case I am missing something, you are my bride-to-be, and we are doing this together. I asked and you agreed," Oliver reasoned with her.

"Oh right. She's going to be mad isn't she…" Felicity giggled like a child.

"My mom should be the least of your concerns…." Oliver gave her a knowing look.

"Why?" she asked him confused before it dawned on her, "Thea! Oh…..your sister will be really, really mad. She's practically driving the wedding planner crazy, you'd think she was actually the bride. She'd kill us both, for sure."

"I'll protect you…I'll always protect you, you know," Oliver kissed her.

Just a few hours earlier, they where lounging in his bedroom in the Mansion when his thoughts returned to a few days back when he contemplated just throwing his bride-to-be over his shoulder and driving off to Vegas to get married. She had one of her bouts of doubt again of being overwhelmed with the details of the wedding. The original 50 close friends guest list had now expanded to 300 and continued to grow, more than half of the guests Felicity and maybe Oliver had never met, but it was a necessary compromise for QC and its future in the corporate world.

He had quickly assured that he would stand by her if at any time she felt it was too much for her, the way the wedding was turning out to be a circus, losing the quiet intimacy that they had intended it to be in the beginning.

He understood where his mother was coming from. It was expected of him, of them. Felicity would have to eventually accept that as reality. His sister, well, more than anything else she was excited and Thea just didn't know when to put on the breaks when she was in the middle of a project, especially a project like this. It was like to her, it was a dry run of her own wedding.

If anyone would ask him, all he wanted was to bet married already. Not that he didn't want a fairy tale wedding with his Felicity, with all the glitz and glamour money could buy, because she truly deserved it. But he just wanted to lay claim to his Felicity already, have her carry the Queen name.

So there he was giving his bride butterfly kisses all over her face when he suddenly blurted out, "let's elope. Just get married, today. Or at least leave today and get married as soon as we reach Vegas."

"Wow," she started to smile but faltered when she took note of his serious expression, "oh, you're not kidding. Vegas?"

Oliver smiled nervously, now not sure if he should have just blurted out something like that, so he just said what he wanted to say honestly, "all I want to do is be married to you already. Be Oliver Smoak."

Felicity bit her lip, "I think it's the other way around, I'll be Felicity Queen, or Felicity Smoak-Queen, I think I like the hyphen thing, it sounds more aristocratic and snobbish."

"Felicity Smoak-Queen, I like the sound of that. I want the whole of Starling City, hell the whole world to know you are mine, that you'll be my Queen, both in name and in my heart, forever."

"Oliver, when did you turn into this sappy guy and where did all the grrrr go?" she playfully asked him.

"You take away all my grrr, which by the way is not a an actual word and transform me into this lovesick, hopelessly in love with you guy who wants to marry you so badly," Oliver finished burying his face on her chest.

"Ok."

Oliver lifted his head so quickly it startled her, "Yes to Vegas?"

"Yes to Vegas,"

Oliver's expression morphed to something that looked like utter joy but with careful caution, "like we leave now and go to Vegas to get married, yes?"

Felicity nodded, "like we leave now and the moment we reach Vegas, we go to the cheekiest wedding chapel there and get hitched."

Oliver grabbed Felicity's face, "Felicity, don't kid me on something like this. You're holding my heart in your hand, don't crush it."

Felicity leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose playfully, then lifted one of her hands, "this deserved to be preserved," pretending she really was holding his heart in her hand, "and loved and cherished and kept safe, her inside," she placed her hand on top of her heart. "Now, I'm still waiting on that guy who promised me a Vegas wedding."

Oliver abruptly stood up almost making Felicity fall off the couch in the process. He started to walk in no particular direction then paused, "ok, we're doing this. We're getting married. I'm going to go pack a few things now," he said before disappearing into his walk-in closet before he went back to the couch.

"What?" Felicity asked him smirking.

"Why aren't you moving? Are you punking me?"

Felicity stood up deliberately slowing her steps until she reached him and told him cheekily, "you are marrying Felicity Smoak soon to be Queen, I'm always prepared. Grab my bag inside the closet, I'm all packed…oh, and so are you. I packed for you too," giving him a wink.

* * *

"Ready?" Oliver asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be…." Felicity answered him, inhaling deeply.

"The Chapel of the Bells, here we are," Oliver had his arm around her waist as they entered.

"This is really happening."

Oliver smiled at her holding her arm to stop her from walking any further inside the chapel, lifting a finger to stop the approaching attendant for a moment, "you sure about this?"

Felicity lifted her hand and placed in on Oliver's cheek, "you keep asking me if I'm okay every few minutes. This is what I want too. Of course we will still have the big Queen garden wedding right. I mean your mom and Thea would murder us in our sleep after all their effort…."

"Couldn't have said it better!" Thea's voice was suddenly heard causing Felicity to swirl to the sound.

"Thea, what are you doing here. I can explain, we can explain," Felicity explained quickly, falling over her words.

Thea waved a hand, "no need. Brother dear explained everything. Can't say I blame you or him, have you met me. I probably overstepped the wedding preparations a bit, maybe more than a bit."

"No Thea, it's fine really."

"Felicity, I'm being generous and giving you an out. Just take it. Besides, I'm here. I don't get to miss your wedding, well at least the first of two weddings. And, I'm not the only one, surprise!"

Oliver and Felicity turned around again as familiar faces peaked from inside the inner room of the chapel, Tommy, Roy who apparently was back again with Thea and Diggle with Lyla where all present. Tommy stepped toward them and went to hug Felicity then gave Oliver a bro-hug as the others followed.

"Wouldn't have missed this one, Ollie couldn't resist. He texted Thea and she informed the gang," Tommy explained.

Felicity looked at Oliver then eyed each one before she gave a grin, "we both wanted a simple one, just the two of us. But this is even better. Everyone who matter, who have always been there for both Oliver and me, being surrounded by the people who have seen our relationship grow, this is the best thing. I love you guys!"

"Blah blah, we get it, you love us. We love you. No one better than you Lissy to keep Ollie in line, let's get this wedding started. Can't wait to get drunk again for the after wedding party," Tommy clapped.

A throat cleared from the inner chapel room, "ready everyone?"

"More than ready, like I've been waiting for this moment my whole life," Oliver gently pulled Felicity inside the inner room.

"Someone's eager to get married," Felicity laughed.

Oliver stopped midway, "looking forward to the honeymoon, Mrs. Queen."

Felicity blushed then bit her lip for a second then pulled Oliver the remainder of the way inside the room, "oh frack!"

"Another road trip!" Tommy shouted.

"Count me in…it's a family affair after all," Thea joined in as Diggle rolled his eyes.


	16. Spotlight

**_SPOTLIGHT_ **

**_Chapter 16_ **

"I'm scared of what your Mother would say okay," Felicity whispered to Oliver angrily.

"You were anything but scared a week ago when we went to Vegas and all but pulled me inside the wedding chapel," Oliver told her grinning.

"I did not pull you!" Felicity huffed. "You make it sound like I forced you to marry me."

Felicity pushed at Oliver's chest so she could step away from Oliver's embrace suddenly a little peeved at her husband.

Oliver immediately backtracked and tightened his arms around his wife, wife, he loved calling Felicity that, smiling unconsciously in the process.

Felicity nudged his chest again, "what are you happy about. I'm mad at you, you know."

Oliver tried his best to look repentant, wiping the smile off his face, "my Mom loves you, I suspect she loves you more now that you've made an honest man out of me by marrying me." Oliver traveled his hands over her body until he had them on her cheeks, "if there is one person above everyone else who would be happy that it's you I married, it would be my Mom." Ending his statement by joining their temples together, "did I tell you I love you already this hour?"

Felicity breathed deeply then tucked her head over his heart. She really couldn't resist her husband once he pulled out the charm. Sappy Oliver would always get to her.

Unknown to both of them, Moira had been spying on them the whole time. She had been looking out the window Mansion from the second floor which gave her a clear view of the long driveway. Hence, she knew her son and his new wife had arrived.

She had known off course that Oliver and Felicity had gone to Vegas the week before and gotten married. Nothing much got pass her, she had known even before Thea had told her. Truthfully, she didn't blame the young couple. It was simpler to just get it over and done with without all of the fanfare that came with being a Queen. But the Queens had a position in society and business to uphold, so the pump and pageant scheduled for a month after would still happen.

It had been a week since she had seen her son and his young bride, they had immediately left for a honeymoon, one of many to come since the formal wedding was still to happen. Looking at both of them, they seemed relaxed and very happy up until the point when Felicity seemed to comment on something, then the change in both their body language became obvious.

It was heartwarming for Moira to see how her son had made sure that he brought Felicity out of her current mood and back to her usual smiling, bubbly, adorable self. Yes, Moira concluded not for the first time, Felicity, her new daughter-in-law was very good for Oliver, very good.

She was waiting for Oliver's cue to make herself known, she knew Oliver had sensed her presence, she was his Mother after all, she knew things but she kept most of them to herself.

Oliver finally lifted his head to make eye contact with his mother just as Felicity leaned her head over his heart and circled her arms around him.

Moira took the cue to walk down the spiral stairs and join the newlyweds.

"Mom." Oliver simply said so as not to rattle Felicity again once she realized Moira had joined them in the foyer.

Felicity immediately stepped back from Oliver's embrace and faced Moira but before she could utter a word, Moira gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen Moira give her, "Felicity dear, welcome to the family," finishing of her statement with what looked like tears starting to form on the edge of her eyes.

"Mrs. Qu…Moira," Felicity answered still unsure of what to do next.

Moira saw the hesitation and open her arms as a gesture for Felicity to step forward and embrace her, "maybe finally you can be comfortable enough to call me Mom too dear?" Moira asked her in question after she leaned back from the long embrace Felicity and she shared.

Moira patted Felicity's cheek before she turned to her son, "congratulations dear," leaning in to peck his cheek, "don't worry both of you. I'm not mad that you felt the need to elope before the grand wedding. I would too with the kind of affair this formal wedding is turning out to be. You at least have some wedding pictures to show me, since I missed this one?"

Felicity felt a tear roll down her cheek after the exchange. She never would have believed in a million years that she would not only be lucky enough to marry a man like Oliver but to be so obviously cherished and accepted wholeheartedly by her mother-in-law, hell Oliver's entire family, she really was truly blessed.

"No tears dear, this is a happy moment," Moira wiped away the tear with her thumb.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Oliver asked Felicity," his fingers about to rap on the window to signal Diggle that he could open the door of the towncar.

Felicity hesitated for a second before she nodded, since the tint of the car was one way, she could see the reporters, photogs, paparazzi and whoever wanted to get in the middle of this media circus surrounding the car that was now parked in front of QC. Felicity had insisted that it was about time they got back to work after taking the first week off for their "first wedding" then another week off to get her fully settled in the Mansion. Oliver was finally out of excuses so Felicity and her level-headed argument had finally prevailed. Today, they were getting back to work, except that now Felicity was unsure how she would even make it inside the building.

"Come on," Oliver told her as he leaned half back into the car to take her hand, "I promise I'll protect you." Getting a small smile from his wife in return.

As Felicity stepped out from the car, she was momentarily blinded by the flashes of the numerous cameras making her lose her footing, thankfully Oliver was quick to wrap an arm around her while shielding his wife from the flashes with the other hand. A few seconds later her other side was firmly flanked by Diiggle giving Felicity as much cover as possible from the flashes but not so much from the frenzy of reporters and paps who were shouting questions in her face.

Felicity knew this was coming, knew that this was her life now. She just hoped that soon, very soon all this would blow over and she would be able to enjoy her life now as married woman with a loving husband beside her.

Was this too much to ask? She hoped not.

* * *

_The Bride fitting_

"Oh, you're so pretty, so pretty…" Thea whispered her hands on her cheeks as she gazed at Felicity who had her back to her, a very bare back.

Felicity locked eyes with Thea as Thea moved forward. Felicity was fitting her wedding dress, still at awe at her own reflection in the mirror.

"Ollie is going to faint when he sees you. The dress is perfect, so perfect for you."

"You think?" Felicity asked Thea shifting to the side so she could see the silhouette of the back of her gown on the mirror.

"I want to embrace you but I'm afraid that I'd wrinkle your dress," Thea told her misty eyed.

"Felicity dear you look like a vision," Moira stepped into the private dressing room gushing as she saw Felicity.

"Awww, you know you should take up that magazine's offer, to be on the cover wearing this. Millions of girls and guys would buy that magazine. You are going to be the best looking bride ever for a very long time, at least until it's my turn to get married." Thea said with a grin.

Moira waved her hand at Thea, "don't give me a heart attack Thea. Be a good daughter and give your Mom a few more years with you before I have to let go of you."

"Oh Mom, don't be so dramatic." Thea embraced her Mom. "Besides, you have two daughters to fuss over now."

"Yes I do." Moira answered Thea sincerely. "Now Felicity dear, why don't you try this on." Felicity and Thea finally noticed that Moira had been holding a velvet box.

"Is that what I think it is?" Thea asked excitedly.

Moira presented the box to Felicity, "open it dear."

Felicity slowly took the velvet box and opened it, her eyes almost bulging out of its sockets at what was inside. "Oh Mom," Felicity had still felt a bit awkward calling Moira mom but she was now getting a little used to it. "I don't think…."

"Oh hush dear, you can and you will. It's tradition. I know my son has something for you, for the something new part. This are something old, my grandmama's to be exact handed down generations and it's just but right that you wear this during your wedding." Moira was referring to the earrings that shimmered under the light no doubt costing more than she would make in ten maybe twenty years.

"Let me," Thea interrupted them as she took the earrings out of the bed and put them on Felicity's ears.

"Perfect dear." Moira simply said.

Felicity placed a hand over her heart, "I don't know what I have done to deserve to be here, doing this and having you as my family."

Moira patted her cheek, "I've said it before dear. All I have every wanted for my children is for them to find happiness, that is all a mother can wish for. You are not only my son's happiness, you complete our family. I have something else."

Moira proceeded to open her small handbag to bring out something wrapped in paper handing it to Felicity.

"It's a hair comb. I used it during my wedding. You think, this would work for the something borrowed part?" Moira asked Felicity.

Felicity was stroking the comb gently since it looked so fragile and expensive. "It's too much…Mom."

"Non-sense child, keep it so when you'll have the hairdresser try on different hairstyles for you, you can put it on to see what style would work best. We are family now dear. I insist."

* * *

_The Groom fitting_

"Never thought a dark shade of grey would look good on me, I'm just missing my top hat and cane and I'd be ready for my close up." Tommy commented as he stared at himself at all angles in front of the mirror.

"Tommy, this is about Oliver." Diggle reminded Tommy as he too stared at his reflection on the mirror.

"I know, just saying. The Queen wedding entourage is going down as the best looking bunch in history." Once again looking at himself at all angles.

Oliver finally entered the room dressed in his wedding ensemble, all white.

"What do you think guys?" Oliver asked the others.

"Damn boy, white. I would never had thought to get hitched in white. You look like a vision of virginity Ollie," Tommy said.

Oliver straightened his coat in front of the mirror as Diggle approached him.

"You never looked better man. The archer green touch," pointing to the bowtie, "is fitting although bordering on a little dangerous don't you think?"

"It's Felicity's favorite color and mine too. You know motif or whatever they call it these days. According to my wife, her wedding dress would carry the same shade of green. I'm just not sure where yet."

"You love referring to Felicity as your wife I've noticed. My wife this, my wife that…" Tommy called Oliver out on that.

Oliver took the teasing in good stride, "yeah, I do. I won't even deny it," grinning widely as he faced the mirror again.

"Well you guys are," emphasizing the word are, "married after all. I was there during the Vegas wedding. Now we have this circus wedding. Do you intend to have another one with Felicity after this one?"

Oliver laughed, "you know if she'd agree to it. I'd be open to renewing our vows every year."

* * *

"Where have you been" Felicity asked Oliver lifting a suspicious eyebrow at him.

"Out, making sure my wife missed me enough to welcome me back with hopefully more than a raised eyebrow?" Oliver answered her back.

"Well husband, if you didn't leave your wife all alone to labor on the final details of the rehearsal dinner then maybe you would be getting lucky at this moment. But as it is, we are running late as your sister keeps reminding me every few minutes," lifting her phone to show Oliver that indeed Thea had left her several messages.

Oliver moved forward to embrace his Felicity, giving her a lingering kiss on the temple. "I'm sorry. Tommy and I had to take care of something wedding related. Forgive me?" leaning back to look at his wife, giving her the puppy eyes treatment.

Felicity huffed, "you know that won't work every time."

"What won't work?" Oliver asked her confused.

"That," pointing to his eyes. "That look kills me everytime and you know it."

"It does?" Oliver asked her innocently.

Felicity punched his chest lightly. "You know it and you keep using it against me."

"Well to be fair, everything about you, what you do, drives me mad. I'm putty in your hands, wife."

"You better remember that, husband."

"I love it when you call me husband."

"Well, we are married and you are my husband. So yeah, husband."

"It's so sexy when you call me that. I want to…" Oliver stepped forward and started to lunged for her but Felicity stepped away anticipating what he had in mind.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, I swear to god. If you mess up this," referring to how primed and perfect she looked, "you'll be sleeping in the couch tonight."

"You'd do that to your husband," Oliver sulked.

"Come on Oliver," straightening his tie then pulling him toward the door, "the sooner we get this dinner done the sooner you can have me to yourself."

Oliver placed a possessive arm around the waist of his wife, "I love it when you boss me around."

* * *

Just before Felicity was about to enter the restaurant that had been closed for this private dinner, Oliver stopped her by gently holding her elbow which had Felicity looking up at her husband questioningly.

"I have a surprise for you, but first." Oliver took out a velvet box from the inside pocket of his coat handing it to her.

Felicity automatically took the box from him but did not open it, eying him suspiciously.

"Something new, you know the wedding rhyme. Mom said you already have the something old and something borrowed items. Go on, open in," Oliver encouraged.

Felicity exhaled then opened the box slowly and gushed, "Oliver!"

Oliver took over, removing the necklace from its bed, pocketed the box again before gesturing for her to turn around so he could place the necklace on her.

Oliver turned her back around to face him again, "perfect."

"Oliver this must have cost a fortune. You've already given me so much," Felicity protested.

"You've given me much more Felicity. So much more, more than I probably deserve."

"Don't Oliver, don't pin all of this on me. You don't know how happy you've made me. Your Mom, Thea, everyone has been so good to me."

"That's because you are so easy to love. I can't believe I ever thought being with you would be the wrong thing to do. I almost missed my chance with you with all those other men parading around you believing they were good enough for you. Trying to steal you away from me," Oliver scoffed remembering the early days when more than a few billionaire boys, much like himself tried to woo Felicity away from him.

"I always knew, no I always hoped that you would see the error of your ways eventually…and now, here we are."

"Yes wife, here we are," Oliver leaned down to give her a sweet kiss before he leaned out again, "I still have that surprise I promised you."

"Oh, I thought this was it?" Felicity pointed to her necklace.

"Not quite," Oliver was suddenly nervous, "I hope you'll love your surprise. I just wanted our wedding to be perfect for you, to have everyone you love there…" Oliver's voiced trailed off as he pushed the door of the restaurant open gently prodding Felicity to step inside.

"Oh my God, Oliver!" He heard his wife's surprised and shocked voice before she flew out of his arms.

* * *


	17. Spotlight

**_SPOTLIGHT_ **

**_Chapter 17_ **

"Hi!" dressed in a very revealing blue dress and bouncing on her four inch heels, arms outstretched. This was how Felicity first saw the woman she tried to avoided for the last five years.

Looking back at Oliver first for a few seconds to maybe center herself and taking a deep breath before facing the woman again at the same time taking note of the fact that Oliver's family and a few of their close friends were all surrounding them, Felicity finally took a step forward.

"Hi Mom," she greeted, obviously not as enthusiastically as her mother's welcome.

"Oh what the hell, come here!" Her mother closed the distance and enveloped her in a very tight and almost suffocating embrace until she had to tell her mother to let go because she couldn't breathe.

"Wha…what?" Felicity started but as usual her mother interrupted her.

"Surprised? I know I was. Imagine, getting a call from your fiancé Oliver Queen telling me that I just couldn't miss my only daughter's wedding. You've got a good one there."

Donna Smoak noticed her daughter's less than enthusiastic reaction to her presence and enveloped her daughter into an embrace once again, taking the opportunity to whisper into her daughters ear, "sweetheart, just pretend you are happy to see me so we can get this over with. Despite what you think, I always had your best interest in mind. I will leave as soon as this shindig is over if that is what you really want."

Donna let go of her daughter, a big forced smile still on her face before she leaned in and embraced Oliver.

Felicity quietly looked on as her mother and her soon-to-be husband embraced.

Oliver, now so attuned to Felicity and her nuances and moods had immediately realized he might have made a big mistake flying in Felicity's mom from Vegas. He thought after he discovered accidentally that Felicity's mom was very much alive and lived in Vegas. He would bring her mother to Starling City as a surprise.

But he should have realized earlier on that maybe Felicity hadn't wanted anything to do with her mother. They had after all been to Vegas. Gotten married the first time in Vegas and Felicity had never shared with him the fact that she had a relative, her own mother living in Vegas.

He hoped that he could salvage the situation, giving his Felicity eye-contact, waiting for instructions on what to do next. At this point, Felicity and he could have full sentences back and forth with just a look.

And Felicity's look was telling him to leave it for the meantime, the show must go on.

Oliver was determined however to keep to the minimum the contact Donna may have with Felicity or even the other guests. He was already planning in his head, while Donna was still embracing him, how he could get out of introducing his mother and sister to Felicity's mom or at least keep the contact to a very minimum.

Felicity for her part all but read where Oliver's thoughts were going and gave him a very subtle nod.

"Oliver, mom isn't feeling well. Maybe it's jetlag. I think it's better if Diggle took her back to the hotel?"

Donna quickly turned to her daughter, understanding the dismissal with a nod.

"Yes, I didn't want to say anything earlier but maybe it's better if I just sit this one out."

By the time Donna had finished her statement, Moira had arrived in front of the trio, having noticed the woman who was with Felicity and her son in the restaurant foyer.

"Hello, I'm Moira Queen, Oliver's mother," Moira said pleasantly to the woman introducing herself as her son and her daughter-in-law seemed both to be occupied at the moment.

"Oh," Donna uttered turning to her daughter first before giving the older woman a smile. "Donna Smoak, I'm Felicity's mother."

"It's nice to finally meet you Donna."

"Yes likewise," looking at Felicity again. "Unfortunately I think I still have jetlag, I'm a little under the weather. I've just told my daughter and your son that I'll be going back to the hotel shortly. Maybe a little rest is in order."

"I'm sorry to hear that Donna. I was looking forward to getting to know about the woman who raised such a very fine woman. You should be very proud of your daughter."

Donna looked at Felicity with regret," yes I am. But you see Moira, if I can call you Moira," glancing back at Moira, who indicated she could with a nod, "Felicity practically raised herself. I had almost nothing to do with it, and I'm not ashamed to admit that."

Felicity gave a harsh breath intake then followed up her reaction with a forced smile.

Oliver sensing that it was time to separate mother and daughter stepped in, "Donna, I'll have Diggle drive you to the hotel now, if you would come with me please."

Moira was about to express her disappointment at Donna's leaving when she suddenly had an idea, "maybe you could just sit down to whole time, no need to mingle around. That way you get to rest without missing anything. It's your daughter's rehearsal dinner. I don't think you really would want to miss this." Moira tried to solve the dilemma unaware of the undertones between the three.

After a long pause which saw Donna just staring at her daughter, Felicity finally gave in to Moira's suggestion, not really wanting to have her family drama interfere with the proceedings any longer.

Donna had stayed true to her word that she would quietly sit through the whole proceedings. They had made it through the dinner and were currently halfway through the speeches when Moira stood up to say a few words.

"I'm used to making a lot of speeches and giving talks, but maybe this one is the most important one yet, because this is about family, my family, my one and only son Oliver and his lovely wife Felicity."

Moira gave them both a sincere smile, "Everyone knows my son's story, the day I had him back. The day I was able to see my son back in the flesh, hold him, embrace him. That was probably the happiest day of my life."

Looking at her son, Moira continued, "It took awhile. I had personally seen my son struggle through everything the first few months he was back. But my son is a survivor, has always been one. I have watched him become an even better man every day. That is in large part due to Felicity."

This time Moira looked at Felicity giving her a sincere smile as she continued, "I not only had my son back, I gain a daughter too. My son could not have made a more perfect choice for a wife. So tonight, I raise my glass to you Oliver and Felicity, may you both have a long bliss filled life together and give me grandchildren already!" The last part elicited laughter from everyone.

Oliver and Felicity both stood up to embrace Moira. Felicity was especially touch by Moira's message as she started to tear up. Being whole-heartedly accepted by your in-laws was one thing, being wholly embraced as part of the family by the Queen's was another thing altogether. But Felicity knew, without a question of doubt that she was part of the Queen family 100%.

As both Oliver and Felicity returned to their seats, Felicity noticed Donna struggling with something. She had barely acknowledged her own mother save for a few overly bright smiles so as not to raise so much suspicion on the type of relationship they had.

Donna probably came to a decision because she stood up from her chair timidly asking for everyone's attention.

Oliver had grabbed Felicity's hand as he saw what was about to happen. If he or anyone tried to stop her, it would cause so much issue that Oliver decided the best he could do at the moment was just to give his wife the support she needed.

Donna exhaled heavily, "for those of you who still don't know me, I'm Felicity's mom, Donna Smoak. Unlike Moira, I am not used to speaking in public and giving speeches. The closest thing to a speech I probably gave was when I ranted on a cop since he was insisting on arresting me for causing public scandal this one time." Donna saw Felicity face palm and Oliver's jaw crunch and realized she had deviated from her original intention, "whoops, too much information," biting her lip.

Inhaling first to organize her scattered thoughts, "Felicity is one of a kind, she's a genius we all know that and she had clearly made her mark with QC. But there is much more to Felicity, much more that you all don't know." Donna made eye contact with her daughter whose eyes went slightly wide at her mother's last statement as if fearing what she would say next.

"We didn't have the most comfortable life as Felicity was growing up and in large part that was my responsibility as a parent. Though I tried my best, working three jobs a night purely for tips in six-inch heels that were killing me, it was never enough. Admittedly, I wasn't always the best mother and influence to Felicity," Oliver squeezed his wife's hand seeing that Felicity was starting to tear up and looking at his mother-in-law he could also see her already in tears as mother and daughter stared at one another.

"But my Felicity, she was special. She knew what she wanted and she fought for what she believed in. She didn't let anybody including me tell her otherwise. While I had insisted she accept the reality of my life being her future, she had another carved out for herself and let nothing and no one stand in the way of getting there. So as much as I would like to take credit for the woman she has become today, this is all on Felicity. She did it all on her own."

Pausing before continuing, "you should know that all your friends in Vegas, Fat Jimmy, Sleazy Joe, all the girls in that backroom, the others who make up our dysfunctional family of adopted uncles and aunts, we, all of us, ever since you left Vegas for MIT until you made a home for yourself here in Starling City. We have followed your progress collectively as proud parents. You should see the cut-outs and albums we have put together of your accomplishments. They graze one of the walls of the changing room. Every little snippet in the internet, and yes we have all learned to navigate the web if only so that we can make you proud, you put in all of those hours tutoring us on how to use the internet after all. One of our own has made it out and become a success story. You've become an urban legend in our dysfunctional family, every kid who sees the cut-outs in that backroom, every single one has you as their role model."

"It's moments like this that make me both happy and sad. Sad that the only thing I have passed on to my baby girl is our hair color, in truth one of us isn't even a natural blond. I would like to believe that there is more than just that, but really there is none...and I thank god for that. Otherwise you probably wouldn't have turned out the way you did. So here is to the woman," raising her glass to Felicity, "whom I have always been proud to call my daughter. I hope someday, she would be proud to call me her mother too."

As Donna drank, all the other guests present, the Queens, _Moira_ and _Thea_ with _Walter Steele_. Oliver's best man _Tommy Merlyn_ , _John Diggle_ with his date _Lyla Michaels_ , _Roy Harper_ , Thea's boyfriend and _Capt. Quentin Lance_ and _Laurel Lance_ , who both Oliver and Felicity had a couple of lunches with and finally _Raven Williams-Peters_ , Felicity's best friend and her husband _Bob Peters,_ all drank gradually still mulling over the revelations. Well all except for Felicity's best friend and her husband who both knew about Felicity's past.

Sensitive to the atmosphere she had created, Donna started to stand-up as if to leave but seeing this, Felicity immediately stood up letting go of Oliver's hand.

"Mom," Felicity called out tentatively since Oliver had seated Felicity's mom all the way to the other end, near the Lances to be exact, "I have something to say too. And I think it should be said out in the open."

Donna nodded as if she had a choice. She resigned herself to the possibility that after her speech she had totally alienated her daughter and was preparing herself for this scenario as Felicity was to begin her speech.

Oliver pulled on his wife's hand, searched his wife's eyes, placing his hand on her shoulder as if to provide her his strength, "are you alright? Are you sure you want to do this?"

Felicity gave him a small smile, "it's all good Oliver. I'll say, better than good actually. I understand now." Husband and wife locked eyes for a second and that silent conversation told Oliver that something major had shifted in the last few minutes.

Felicity called the waiter to refill the glasses with champagne before she started, "I'd like to address both Moira and my mom. Firstly to Moira, hard to believe that the woman who had intimidated me the most here in Starling City was going to turn out to be my mother-in-law someday," eliciting laughter from everyone in the table. "You have accepting me so whole-heartedly and with no reservations. I have felt that warmth and love that you, Thea and Walter have for me, embracing me as part of the Queen family even before this one here," playfully nudging Oliver, "was still being stubborn," turning to Oliver, "your mother's words not mine. I will be forever thankful for being welcomed openly and this is in large part due to you. And yes, in me you have gained another daughter as I have gained a second mother too."

Felicity went around the table to embrace Moira first then Thea and finally Walter. After the round of embraces Felicity went back to her place beside Oliver, "Mom," turning to her mother Donna, "you're wrong."

Felicity took a long pause after her first statement making Donna more nervous hardly noticing a hand had been placed on top her hand resting on the table, that same hand had squeezed hers briefly finally catching her attention before it was taken away. That brief contact had brought Donna Smoak out of her anxiety at what her daughter was going to say next and surprising calmed her. She looked up to give Capt. Quentin Lance a brief once over before her daughter's voice called her attention once again.

"You're wrong," Felicity repeated. "We have more in common that just hair color and yes I will admit, but only to the people inside this room that I am the one who isn't a natural blond. My strength, this single minded determination I have a buckets, I got from you. The determination to succeed against all odds, I got from you."

"You should give yourself more credit Mom. We all have our conflicts with our parents growing up because we believe we know better than them. Even with the IQ I have, it still took me all this time to realize that you are the one most important person in my life who gave everything of herself for me and my future without asking for anything in return."

Felicity held Oliver's hand for all to see, "the woman I turned out to be, this is because of all of your sacrifices, selfless sacrifices. It mustn't have been easy to raise someone like me by yourself. I'm sorry for not being the daughter that appreciated you."

Letting go of Oliver's hand and walking toward her mother, "I'm proud, no I'm honored to call you my mother," Donna was already crying openly the moment Felicity had started, her mascara ruined and she was probably sniffing in a very unladylike way but she didn't care at all.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Mom," Felicity flew to her mother's side and embraced her warmly for probably the very first time in her life. Taking a full minute before mother and daughter finally parted, Felicity placed a finger on her mother's cheeks attempting to wipe away the mascara marks, momentarily distracted by the hand that appeared near her face holding a white handkerchief.

"Thank you Capt. Lance," Felicity smiled at him as she took that handkerchief from him to wipe away the tear tracks of her mother. Looking at her mother then at Capt. Lance who both she and Oliver had encountered countless times in their 'nightly activities', Felicity grinned mischievously before saying, "have the two of you been introduced?"

Laurel Lance, who had become a friend to Felicity had rolled her eyes then grinned conspiratorially.

"Hey," Oliver touched his wife's back briefly to alert her of his presence before he gave Donna a warm embrace.

After letting go of his mother-in-law, Oliver turned back to his wife, "Felicity, everything you've had to go through, I'm glad you did. I wouldn't want you to change a thing. Because that shaped the woman you are today. And you know how I feel about her."

Felicity laughed at that, throwing herself into her husband's arms as he dipped his head to give her a kiss full of passion.

Someone, namely Tommy Merlyn, started to bang his silverware against his crystal glass as others followed loudly. Everyone was now laughing and smiling as they all looked on as the kiss just went on and on until Tommy stood up and stopped his best friend, "get a room buddy. It's not fair. I still haven't found my own Felicity. This is just too much torture for me."

Felicity left the arms of her husband and gave his bestfriend a kiss on the cheek, "you'll find her when you least expect it. Maybe, just maybe, she's someone you had known all your life," tilting her head subtly at Laurel.

Tommy gave Felicity a 'you think' look, because yeah, even Felicity and Tommy could converse with just a look too.

Felicity shrugged and patted Tommy on the back.

* * *

It had taken another two hours before the rehearsal dinner had winded down. With the total shift in the way everything had played out, nobody had wanted to go home.

In the end, it took Moira saying she was not as young as she actually looked and needed her beauty sleep for everyone to call it a night.

Tommy Merlyn had indeed asked Laurel if he could give her a ride home since Capt. Quentin Lance had all but volunteered himself to escort Donna Smoak back to her hotel for the night, getting another eye roll from both Felicity and Laurel.

Felicity was finally alone with her husband, stroking his bare chest while blowing air into his nipples.

"Felicity, if you don't stop now we won't get any rest for the rest of the night. With only two days before our 'official wedding', you will need all the sleep you can get. I won't let you get even a wink of sleep during our honeymoon."

Felicity lifted herself on her elbows to show Oliver her raised brows, "promises, promises," she said and immediately to snuggle her head into the nook between her husband's neck and shoulder, sighing contently.

* * *


	18. Spotlight

**_SPOTLIGHT_ **

**_Chapter 18_ **

Oliver looked around the garden that was the setting of his wedding to Felicity Smoak-Queen. He didn't realize that the flowers and landscapes that he had taken for granted for most of his life, the same garden that was carefully nurtured by his mother would be the setting of the moment in his life that he thought he would never experience.

Had it always been this beautiful? Oliver wondered to himself. Maybe the setting sun had provided the perfect backdrop that had made Oliver see everything so breathtakingly beautiful around him for the first time.

A giant trellis like tent made of vines and flowers. White, pink, yellow and lavender flowers, Felicity's favorite colors were surrounding the trellis. That served as the venue of the wedding reception at the other end of the garden. From his vantage point on the steps of the marble stage that served as the altar for the wedding vows, Oliver could see the hired catering crew still putting finishing touches to the table settings.

Oliver looked above the marble stage and noticed that the canopy trellis had the identical design as the giant trellis. The ladies in his life, his mother and his sister really overdid themselves in ensuring they gave Felicity and he the perfect wedding not only for the crème-de-la-crème of Starling City or the news organizations but more importantly for them. Oliver reminded himself to thank both his mom and sister for the effort.

He buttoned then unbuttoned his coat several times, feeling the nerves that tonight would bring. Rubbing his neck to hopefully set himself at ease because Felicity and he were married already after all, who could forget the Vegas wedding, tonight was a mere formality. Or at least that was what he himself had told Felicity several times when she continued to protest at the extravagance of this event. It was expected of a Queen.

But just thinking about Felicity walking down the long aisle dressed in white and her saying her vows, telling the world or at least the whole of Starling City how much she loved and cherished him, that she would be faithful and committed to him for the rest of her life, it was a feeling that made him want to puff his chest out feeling that he would be the most envied man tonight. That feeling that she could have chosen someone else, hell, she had all but been ready to move on from him to possibly one of the men who probably deserved her more. Young, good looking, billionaires much like himself with so much less hang ups and baggage. But she, Felicity Meghan Smoak-Queen, she had chosen him. Hell, she had married him!

He was still lost in his thoughts when Tommy had patted his back twice grinning like the idiot he sometimes was. Thomas Merlyn, his best friend. The boy he grew up with, knew most of his secrets, definitely knew all of his youthful escapades having been an active participant in most. Tonight, his best friend would stand beside him and be his best man as he wed before everyone's eyes, the woman of his dreams and lived happily ever after.

"Relax man, it's not as if she'd stand you up now after all you've been through," Tommy made a joke knowing how tense his friend was standing alone in front of the guests who were still mingling around before the actual ceremony began.

Oliver inhaled deeply, unbuttoning his coat once again. He was dressed in a white coat and white inner shirt but had a black inner vest to complete his three-piece ensemble matching his black pants and tie.

"Besides, you guys are married already, this," gesturing around the extravaganza, "this is just for show. Although I will admit, this place had never looked more beautiful."

"Yeah, just what I was thinking earlier."

Oliver turned to Tommy, "did you see her? Thea wouldn't let me see her since last night."

Tommy gave him a laugh, "really, you let your sister get away with keeping you apart last night."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "well, you know Thea. And it was Felicity's doing too."

"Ah, this is about not getting some last night," Tommy shook his head.

Oliver narrowed his eyes at his best friend, "you know it's not that, it's just that I'm not used to sleeping alone anymore. Felicity, she….she grounds me. No matter how my day goes, I know I have her, I have her to come home to. She's my home."

Tommy placed a hand over his heart, "aww Ollie, you're killing me with sweetness." He then placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder, "I'm really happy for you Ollie. Felicity is just perfect for you. Don't sell yourself short, as together as Felicity was before you came into her life, you've also made her life better just for being in it, a perfect match."

"Tommy," Oliver said before he gave his friend a bro hug, touched by what he had said.

Just then the music started to change and the announcer asked the guests to take their seats as the priest made his way to Oliver shaking his hand before taking his position.

"This is it," Tommy said.

Oliver inhaled again and buttoned his coat, "this is it."

* * *

Felicity was staring at herself in the mirror while Thea and the make-up artist they had hired had fussed around her.

An assistant of the wedding coordinator was whispering something Felicity couldn't quite catch into her ear piece. Felicity herself was still overwhelmed by how many people it had taken to put together this apparent 'wedding event of the year' as it was dubbed.

Thea had 'allowed' her to glimpse outside for about a minute earlier in the day. Felicity's had to catch her breath at how the garden had transformed into something that was even more magical.

Thea and Moira had outdone themselves. She couldn't believe this was her wedding. This was something someone like her would usually be reading about in a magazine, oohh'd and ahhh'd as she turned each page.

The photographer had taken about a million pictures, well maybe not really a million of her for almost an hour, part of not only Queen's collection of wedding photos but the photos would also serve as the PR department of QC's file of photos to be used when photos were to be requested as they were anticipated to be.

Moira Queen had allowed one magazine, the most prestigious one of course, to take photos of her getting ready, not the x-rated ones since it wasn't that kind of photo shoot, Felicity rambled nervously in her mind.

This was going to be her life now. No, in truth, it had been her life for quite some time now. Her life had seamlessly morphed into this in a span of a few months.

It had started with that interview Moira had set up and had steamrolled from there, the events of her life that is. Oliver after several false starts had finally manned up and swept her off her feet. Felicity wondered if it was correct to use the term 'swept of her feet' when in truth she had been falling for her husband for a very long time, unrequited feels, that was what it was for the longest time.

It's hard to believe that same man had texted her almost non-stop last night until he finally called her and they had talked about everything and nothing until the batteries on their phones had run out because her husband couldn't sleep without her by his side was the same man who had lived a life for twenty five years or so before they had met. Oliver had really come a long way from being able to live without her to being unable to breathe without her, or at least that was what Oliver had told her last night.

As she traced the pattern of the waist of her wedding dress, a dress that was out of this world. A dress that made Felicity feel just like a true Queen, as in royalty Queen, on top of being a real Queen because she was Felicity Smoak-Queen already after all. She marveled at the intricacy of the design of her dress, with its train that would rival even the Queen of England, who was a real Queen.

She turned to one side to view how the train fell across the floor, giggling slightly. She had wanted a simple wedding gown but after seeing were the designer was going with it after coaxing Felicity to tell her about her dream wedding and gown, she couldn't imagine wearing anything else but this dress.

The dress made her beautiful, Felicity thought.

The door to the room opened after a knock, her mother and her mother-in-law peeked in both of them with identical tender expressions.

"Oh my baby girl, you're so beautiful," Donna told her daughter as she proceeded to embrace her.

"It's the dress. It makes me feel so beautiful," Felicity automatically answered.

"Felicity dear," Moira started as she too embraced Felicity, "you make the dress beautiful, not the other way around."

"Oh," Felicity was rendered speechless by Moira's praise.

"It's true honey, I've never seen you more radiant. You give out the aura of a woman who is totally happy with her life. That's why you make everything even more beautiful, breathtaking even," Donna agreed with Moira.

"And Ollie would probably faint for the first time in his life when he sees you," Thea couldn't help but insert.

Moira smiled in agreement, "speaking of which, the wedding coordinator already told us that we are about to start. My son is already waiting in the altar for you."

"Well then, let's get this show on the road. My brother is not a patient man when it comes to you" Thea finished with a dramatic wave of the hand.

* * *

Oliver had nodded to his mother and Walter who had taken their seats in the front row as had Donna Smoak when his attention was grabbed by the marching pairs down the aisle.

John Diggle and Lyla Michaels were walking down the aisle partly looking in front of them, partly looking at one another. Oliver had no doubt that in the next few months, his bodyguard, partner and other best friend Digg would be saying 'I do' next.

They were followed by Felicity's best friend and her husband, who also served as bridesmaid/matron of honor, another couple happily lost in their own world as they marched down.

Then they were followed by Thea Queen, who Felicity had chosen as her maid of honor over her best friend much to the delight of his sister.

Thea was at her element. Not only did she have on the perfect maid of honor dress, Oliver had never seen his sister this happy in a very long time. His sister was happy for him. And Oliver was never as thankful as he was now that of all the sisters in the world, he had Thea.

As Thea reached the end of her trek down the aisle, she gave her brother a wink, a mischievous one that had Oliver narrow his eyes at his sister.

But he couldn't dwell too much on what his sister's wink meant because the orchestra was starting the opening keys of the wedding march and Tommy was once again patting his back, "this is why Vegas weddings are overrated. Why would you even dare to miss a moment like this," Tommy said.

And Oliver couldn't agree more with his best friend as he had his first view of his wife who paused, maybe to catch her breath. Oliver was delighted to know that he wasn't the only one nervous.

As his wife marched toward him in tune with the subdued version of the wedding march, Oliver forgot to breathe. His wife, his Felicity, even underneath the cover of the lace veil was breathtaking. Her dress was giving him a heart attack. He had never seen a dress more beautiful, it really was the perfect dress. She made it perfect.

He could see glimpses beneath her veil as she marched down the aisle of her smiling and he couldn't help but smile back. He felt both exposed and hidden at that moment. Exposed because everyone who would look at him that second could see that they were looking at a man very much in love and he didn't care that everyone could see it, he was proud to be the one Felicity Smoak had chosen to spend the rest of her life with.

At the same time he felt hidden, as if Felicity and he shared a secret that only the two of them were privy to despite the fact that they were in front of about 300 people. In many ways that was true. There was that special connection between them that even he sometimes couldn't define. Several times he had marveled how despite being in various public functions and events together, it felt like it was just the two of them in their own world. His soulmate. He concluded as she was about five feet away from him in all her radiance.

He quickly took the last steps down to go to her. His going to her, it was symbolic of their relationship. He would always go to her. Go where she was. Follow wherever she was. Always.

He took her hand in his, guiding her with his other arm on her back as she took the last few steps and stopped in front of the priest.

She looked up at her husband and gave him a smile that held a secret. That shy and at the same time mischievous smile that was reserved solely for him.

He squeezed her hand again before the priest signaled the start of the ceremony.

From her seat, Moira Queen was gently embraced by Walter as tears where falling down her cheeks, touched as she was by the solemnity of the ceremony but more so by the tender moments she was witness to between her son and her daughter-in-law.

Also in the front row on the other side, Donna Smoak was emotional seeing her daughter being so happy. She herself was overjoyed by the relationship she now had with her daughter. After that very public speech she gave, leaving her heart out on her sleeve, opening herself to be judged as an unfit mother by everyone who was in the life her daughter had now made for herself in Starling City. They had finally and fully made up.

Donna knew it was a risk to share what she said during the rehearsal dinner, but something was pushing her to stand up and say what she said.

In the end, it had all worked out. The speech had provided them opportunity to clear the air. Yesterday, mother and daughter had been inseparable as they had gone on an impromptu shopping trip, because of the short notice, Donna had nothing to wear for the wedding today and as a dutiful son-in-law, Oliver had insisted that Donna Smoak be dressed up to the nines as was fitting for the mother of the bride.

Of course, Donna being Donna still did not compromise her 'fashion sense'. Capt. Quentin Lance who had seen her earlier in the Queen Mansion prior to the wedding proper had immediately parked himself beside her serving as her unofficial escort opening both of them to a lot of teasing not only from Laurel but from Oliver, Thea and Tommy too.

Thankfully, Felicity was being dolled up that day otherwise they would never here the end of it from Felicity.

Smitten, Capt. Quentin Lance was definitely smitten by Donna Smoak despite the very obvious differences in their personalities, there was definitely something there. And if Donna was willing to try, then he definitely was too.

Quentin felt his hand being squeezed by Donna bringing him back to the present and looked up to see Oliver just about the lift Felicity's veil and kiss his wife after the priest had pronounced them man and wife.

"Awww, I love weddings!" Donna proclaimed slightly croaking as tears continued to stream down he cheeks. "They make me giddy and remind me that we all need love in our life," she said turning to Quentin.

Quentin chuckled, "yes we do indeed." Inhaling deeply before continuing, he fully turned to Donna, "Donna, would you like to have dinner with me?"

Donna's eyes widened for a second then she tilted her head to one side giving him a speculative look. She was about to give her answer when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

Donna had been so distracted by Quentin that she failed to notice the ceremony was over and the happy couple had made their way down and currently both her daughter and her son-in-law were standing in front of her, both supporting grins and eyeing both her and Quentin.

"Baby girl," Donna stood up and embraced her daughter tightly. Donna then turned to Oliver and embraced him too.

"I haven't thanked you properly Oliver," Donna started as she let go of Oliver.

"Thanked me, for what?"

"For inviting me, for flying me in, for that rehearsal dinner, my daughter and I, we always had a strained and strange relationship. If it weren't for you and your unintentional meddling, my daughter and I would probably never have the opportunity to clear the air and I wouldn't have been here, be a part of this," Donna told him sincerely.

"Don't thank me. I only want Felicity to be happy. It could have gone either way. In the end, you took that step to make things right with my wife. My wife," Oliver smiled as he said it.

"Take care of her Oliver. Love her with everything you have in you. That's all I ask of you."

"I will never break her heart Donna. Never."

Donna nodded at Oliver's passionate promise to her as Felicity interrupted the mother of the bride to son-in-law talk, "what are you talking about?"

"That's between me and your mother, in-law talk."

Felicity gave her husband a raised brow but let it go and turned fully to her mother, it was at that moment that Oliver and Donna noticed that Felicity was grasping Quentin's arm, "you know, I could hardly concentrate during my wedding because I had the both of you making puppy eyes at each other," raising a finger at Quentin and her mother, "and don't even try to deny it."

Felicity gave Quentin her full attention, "so Capt. Lance, what are your intentions with my mother?"

Quentin raised a hand to rub his neck, "really, we are doing this here?"

"Yes really, we are doing this here," a voice behind Quentin interrupted them and Laurel stepped inside the circle that included the newlyweds, Donna and her father, "so what are your intentions. Or should I be directing my question to you," Laurell turned to Donna Smoak.

"What's going on?' Thea interrupted them bringing Donna, Walter and Tommy into the circle with her.

Quentin closed his eyes and raised his head up in frustration, "is this how it's going to be? I'll have all of you meddling in my affairs now."

"This is my mother we are talking about," Felicity crossed her arms sternly and wiggled a finger at him.

"Who happens to be right here," Donna told her daughter, a little embarrassed by the direction the conversation was going.

"Why don't we just let them be," Oliver attempted to defuse which earned him the ire of not only his wife but of Laurel too who gave him a look.

"This is a wedding, your wedding to be exact," Quentin reminded Felicity, "I'm sure your guests are all waiting for their turn to congratulate you. "Just so you know, my intentions with your mother are very honorable, I invited her to have dinner with me."

Felicity opened her mouth to answer but Oliver started to pull her away, successfully this time earning him a mouthed thank you from both Quentin and Donna.

* * *

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to willing ride that death trap!"

Oliver pursed his lip at her vehement reaction.

They had changed out of their wedding attire and were now dressed casually both in jeans and just had to go to the airport for their honeymoon.

Oliver had intentionally sent their luggage ahead of them so it was just the two of them. He had planned for them to drive to the airport in his ducati, with the wind on their faces, his wife's arms around his torso hanging on to him for dear life, not that he planned to breaking all the speeding laws with his wife riding behind him, precious cargo and all. The most precious cargo he would ever have the responsibility of transporting in his life.

Maybe it wasn't such a bright idea on his part. But lately, even his dumb ideas eventually worked themselves out and became some of his best ones.

"I'll keep you safe. I'll always keep you safe," Oliver told her.

Felicity searched her husband's eyes then nodded, "I know you will. I did promise to honor and obey my husband as part of my vows didn't I? So I guess this," gesturing toward the ducati, "is part of the obey part?"

"Only if you're comfortable with it, I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do."

Felicity but her lip then lifted herself on her tippy toes to kiss her husband, "let's do this, husband!"

Just as Felicity went to step back from him to face the ducati, Oliver pulled her back into his arms, "I love you, Felicity."

"I love you too, Oliver."

* * *

**THE END**


	19. Spotlight

"Mom, just don't wear red. Red isn't your color. Maybe blue," Felicity told her mom.

"Honey, I don't know….." Donna answered her daughter doubtful.

"And don't do that hair flip thing you always do. Or at least, don't do it too often," Felicity advised her mom.

"I don't do that hair flip thing, is that even a thing!"

"Mom, just tone it down is all I'm saying. This is Laurel's Dad we are talking about. Capt. Quentin Lance. Not some nameless, faceless bloke you date. In fact, I'm a little weirded out that we are actually even discussing this."

"Baby, I've never been so nervous going on a first date."

"Mom, just…..oh god!" Felicity exclaimed.

"What just happened?" Donna asked her daughter.

Felicity lifted the thin piece of sheet and saw her husband grinning up at her, his tongue circling around her very hard nipple. Oliver had enough of being ignored during his honeymoon by his wife. Even if she was talking to his mother-in-law about Capt. Lance, and that image couldn't get any weirder for Oliver who now hand his hands on the waist of his wife as he trailed wet kisses down her abdomen.

"Mom, I…"

"Oh, I totally am interrupting whatever it is you're doing with Oliver."

"Ah Mom, just don't do your maneater thing with Capt. Lance okay," Felicity advised a little more breathless this time.

"I'm just going to ignore the heavy breathing thing I hear over the phone," Donna cracked.

"Oh my God!" Felicity exclaimed as her husband finally cupped her sex and gave her a wink before he replaced his fingers with his tongue.

"Mom…..I gotta go, Now!"

* * *

"Dad, what's the emergency. I had to rush over from a very important meeting at the DA's office," Laurel shouted at her Dad as she entered his apartment.

"Dad?" Laurel frowned. Quentin had called her earlier in a panic. Knowing her Dad very well, Laurel rushed over as soon as she could but now her Dad's apartment was suspiciously quiet. Maybe he's in his room, Laurel thought.

"There you are," Laurel said as she opened her Dad's room and found her Dad in front of the mirror holding up five ties.

"Which one?" Quentin asked his daughter.

Laurel chuckled. "Seriously! That's the emergency? Is there a Policeman's ball or something that I missed hearing about because you look hot tonight Dad."

"Baby, which tie?" Quentin repeated.

"It depends, what's the occasion?"

Quentin inhaled for a few seconds before he reluctantly shared the reason why, "I'm going on a date."

"Wow Dad, a date. You haven't been on one since Mom, I think? Who's the lucky girl to get you all flustered. Oh no, don't tell me, Felicity's mom, it's Donna right?" Laurel finished teasing her Dad.

"Which tie?" her Dad repeated.

Laurel bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. Well, looks like Felicity and she would be getting much closer. She didn't ever see that coming but with Donna now in the picture, it looked like it was going to happen.

"Blue. You look good in blue. It brings out your eyes Dad. So this is really happening, you and Donna?"

Quentin paused for a moment to look at his daughter, "this is okay? I mean you're fine with this, me dating…Donna?"

"Dad, are you asking for my blessing," Laurel smiled.

Quentin smiled back, "yeah, maybe I am."

Laurel stepped closer to her Dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "well, you don't need it but you have it. Donna Smoak is quite some woman Dad."

Quentin just nodded in agreement with his daughter.

* * *

Later that night…

"I've never felt so awkward since Harry Robertson kissed me in seventh grade," Donna told Quentin as both of them sat through half the dinner having starts and stops for conversation.

Quentin chuckled mildly, "I'm sorry Donna, I haven't been on a date for a long, long time. I thought it would be like riding a bike. You know, once you get back on, it's going to be easy breezy."

Donna held up her glass of wine, "well, I can't claim the same excuse, because I've been on several dates, not to make this more awkward. But, this feels like something different all together."

Quentin placed his hand on top of the table, tapping his fingers, "did I tell you already that you look very beautiful tonight, more so than the last two times I had seen you."

Donna dipped her head at the compliment, "thank you Quentin. You look very handsome yourself. I like the blue tie. It matches my blue dress."

"My daughter helped me pick it out," Quentin shared.

Donna laughed at that, "well aren't we are pair. My daughter told me to wear blue tonight. Do you think our children are secretly talking about this date behind our backs."

Quentin shook his head and smiled, "Laurel knows that we were going on a date tonight, she actually gave me her blessing."

"Wow, well that makes it a little less awkward when I see Laurel again. My daughter was actually happy that we were going on a date too. Well, I actually interrupted their honeymoon, well I interrupted something when I called my daughter earlier."

"And that's our cue to change the topic, is it weird for you that our kids know one another."

Donna placed her hand on top of Quentin's on the table, "it depends really. If this is a one-time thing then yeah, that could make things awkward in the future. But, if we want to make this work, you and me that is, then it just simplifies a lot of future awkward moments."

Quentin twined his fingers with Donna's, "well I'm willing to try if you are."

"I promised my daughter I wouldn't do my maneater thing. You know she does this babbling innuendos thing, I do my maneater thing. But you are making it very, very hard for me not to do my maneater thing."

Quentin tossed the remainder of his scotch down his throat because it just sounded like Donna just compromised him and he wasn't really scared at all, in fact he was looking forward to getting to know this whirlwind of a woman, very, very, very well.

"Whatever this maneater thing is, sounds like I'd like that," Quentin finally said with a glint in his eye.

Donna gave a nervous laugh, "oh my, now you got me all flustered and that's not an easy task to do. You are going to rock my world Quentin."

"And you are going to be the death of me, Donna."

Donna lifted their twined hands so she could give Quentin's palm a wet kiss.

Quentin sucked in a breath then raised his hand and almost screamed to the passing waiter, "Check please!"

* * *


End file.
